


Phoenix Rising: Redux

by GarnetSeren



Series: Marvel Madness [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Women, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Christmas Fluff, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, NOT a love triangle, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Team as Family, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 52,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Like everyone else in the world, Phoenix had heard of Tony Stark. But the larger than life figure was worlds away from the sad man she saw trying to find answers at the bottom of a whiskey glass, after he'd returned from Afghanistan; she couldn't help thinking he needed a friend. So from that very first night, Phoenix tried her best to support Tony through everything life through at him; whilst striving to stay out of the limelight. But after a decade of friendship, and once again picking up the pieces, she'd have never guessed they'd end up as anything else.When Tony had first asked for her assistance, Maeve hadn't known what to think... other than he was quite possibly mad; but she'd known that already... they'd been friends for long enough. She also hadn't know what to make of a certain ex-assassin the first time they meet. But pretty quickly, as she got to know the former Winter Soldier, Maeve began to wonder if she'd actually be able to remain strictly professional.***This is a heavily edited/updated version of three stories I originally wrote in 2018, namely: Phoenix Rising, From the Ashes and Whatever the Future Holds. Full explaination in the notes.***





	1. Happenstance (Phoenix PoV)

The dimmed lights reflected off the polished marble counters, a female jazz singer crooned on stage, and the ice in her glass clinked as she waded through the press of bodies. As a rule, such an upscale bar wasn't really to her taste; she much preferred rock clubs. But she'd heard tonight's act wasn't to be missed and the promoter hadn't been lying; the singer was amazing... even if the song was predictably lamenting about a fella who'd done a woman wrong.

She'd dressed up for the occasion, indulging herself by purchasing a Yves Saint Laurent tuxedo to blend into the socialite crowd; being a tutor at a prestigious school for the gifted paid surprisingly well. Her auburn hair was style in an elegant chignon, her olive green eyes enhanced by subtle smoky eyeshadow, and vivid red lipstick completed the look. She felt a million dollars. Apt, considering the gathered crowd; though she didn't dare think how much money was casually wandering around the upscale bar right then.

Still, money didn't buy manners, and she was glad to break through the press of bodies; content to stand on the edge of the crowd instead of being elbowed and jostled about. However, her attention was pulled away by obnoxious giggles... the fake, overly girly kind... from a nearby table. Annoyed, she glared in that direction, surprised to see a man hunched over his drink surrounded by group of women; she'd have likened them to a gaggle of geese for their silly behaviour, but they actually reminded her more of sharks, circling their prey.

Not entirely sure why she was getting involve, she made her way over to the group, and the closer she got, the more she was convinced that the mystery man could do with a helping hand. It seemed like he was trying his best to ignore the women, but they weren't getting the hint. Why they persisted was an enigma, until she was close enough to see who the man was...

Tony Stark.

Like everybody else in the world, she'd heard about his ill-fated trip to Aghanistan. Even when she'd visited home... which was still in Wales, despite the many years she'd worked in America... she couldn't escape the media frenzy his disappearance had suddenly caused. She also knew it had only been days since the billionaire had been released from hospital; it _had_ been splashed over every news channel both sides of the Atlantic ocean, after all.

But even without the media storm, it was clear to see how beaten Tony Stark was, and that wasn't even counting the dark circles under his eyes and the gauntness in his face. It was in his slumped posture, the hunch of his shoulders, the way he was trying to stare a hole through the bottom of his glass. You didn't need to be an empath to realise he was hurting, and not just physically... stranger or not, she knew he needed a friend. So she made her way over, shouldering her way passed the vultures to slide into the booth beside the famous Tony Stark. He looked up at her, clearly surprised, but his eyes looked tired and resigned. Without even thinking, she settled her hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze. The corner of his mouth twitched in a faint hint of a smile, before he gave her a blatant up and down; his gaze lingering for a moment on her ample cleavage, before he shook his head.

“As pretty as you are, I don't have the energy to give you the ride of your life,” he stated, quietly.

She smiled, using her free hand to cup his stubbled cheek. “Good thing I'm not after that, then.”

His gaze searched hers, warily. “What do you want?”

“To get these harpies off your back,” she whispered.

Without warning, she leant forward and pressed her lips lightly to his. He stiffened for a moment, his free hand instinctively grabbing her shoulder; as if to push her away. But once he realised how chaste she was keeping the kiss, he seemed to relax slightly. There was audible grumbling from the group of woman, and some choice insults directed at her, before the sound of high heels clicking across polished wood could be heard. Opening her eyes, she used the mirrored wall behind Tony Stark to check that the vultures had left; pulling away from him once she was certain they were alone.

“So... what's the catch?” he asked, immediately.

She shrugged. “Being stuck with me for another five minutes to make sure they've cleared off?”

To prove her point, she turned her attention back to the jazz singer, settled back into the booth seat and sipped her Diplomatico on the rocks. She could practically feel Tony Stark's eyes on her, even as he took a drink from his own glass; she suspected it was neat whiskey, probably Dalmore 50 considering the establishment they were in. The seconds ticked by before he broke the silence between them.

“Seriously, what are you after?”

“Honestly, you looked like you needed a friend,” she told him, barely glancing in his direction. “It's up to you whether you believe me or not.”

After that, minutes passed by in a relatively comfortable silence as she drained her drink. Setting her empty glass down, she turned to the man beside her, slightly surprised to see Tony Stark once again staring into the bottom of his half full glass. He looked lost, and miserable. Without really thinking, she grabbed his drink, downing it in one. He stared at her, incredulous, and she shrugged.

“I'll either order you some water, or help you get back home,” she told him. “But it's clear you've had enough to drink.”

He glared at her. “And how the hell would you know that?!”

“Because instead of drinking it, you've been scowling at your poor whiskey like it killed your puppy,” she replied, calmly.

Tony Stark blinked at her. “Oh...”

She offered him a slight smirk. “So, water or home?”

“I don't want to go back to the Tower,” he said, quietly.  
  
“I'm staying at the Plaza,” she stated, without hesitation.

He smirked. “So you do want me?”

She rolled her eyes, good naturedly. “You can have the bed, the couch is practically one in it's own right.”

She wasn't even entirely sure why she was offering to take him back to her hotel room, but he just seemed so lost. Of course, Tony Stark was an incredibly good looking man and if circumstances were different, she probably would have been interested. But as it stood, there was no ulterior motive behind her offer. He seemed to need a friend, and she was happy to help. Even if she never saw him again, she could at least be there for him right there and then.

He narrowed his eyes at her, obviously assessing. “I'll take the couch.”

Shrugging, she slid out of the booth. “If that's what you want.”

Tony Stark followed her, and she valiantly didn't comment when he wobbled as he stood. Trying not to smile, she slid her arm around his waist to keep him steady. Though she outright grinned when he grumbled, as he reluctantly draped his arm over her shoulders.

“You make a habit of picking up men at bars?” he quipped, suddenly.

“Only the handsome ones,” she retorted, without missing a beat.

He hummed thoughtfully. “Dangerous.”

She chuckled. “Hardly. I'm a mutant.”

His chocolate eyes appraised her. “What's your name?”

She smiled, benignly. “They call me Phoenix.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the summary, this is a heavily edited/updated version of three stories I originally wrote in 2018, namely: Phoenix Rising, From the Ashes and Whatever the Future Holds. I was going to simply update the first to incorporate all three... before our daughter decided to 'help' and managed to delete the entire work (yes, I cried). Thank you in advance to everyone who reads this revamped work, and a massive apology to the fans of my original Phoenix Rising. And for anyone who did read the original, yes I have changed the timeline in order to include several 'From the Ashes' chapters.


	2. Consequences (Tony PoV)

Groaning, Tony blinked back into the waking world, immediately regretting it. He hissed in pain, his head pounded and bright sunlight hurting his eyes; where it filtered through a crack in the curtains. Squeezing them closed again, he groped blindly on the bedside table, looking for the painkillers the hospital had prescribed. When his hand only met polished wood, his eyes flew open. Tony took in the sumptuous room, done in white and antique gold, before his gaze landed on the redhead curled up reading a book on the chaise longue that stood at the foot of the king size bed. However, it wasn't the strawberry blonde he'd become accustomed to, but a much more vibrant auburn shade.

In a flash, the events of the night before assaulted his memory and Tony cringed. He'd cried in her arms last night; a complete stranger... though could she really be called a stranger, after he'd cried in her arms? Regardless, he'd literally cried himself to sleep; exhausted from all the stress, the medication, and the alcohol he shouldn't be drinking. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement, and stifling a groan, Tony pushed himself upright; glad he was still wearing an under-shirt, as he self-consciously rubbed his hand across his chest... where the arc reactor now sat, thanks to those Ten Rings bastards.

“So... erm... Phoenix,” he said, wincing at the sound of his own voice. “How much do I have to pay you not to mention anything about last night... to anyone. Ever?”

The redhead glanced up from her book, and Tony couldn't help stare at her. He hadn't noticed last night, but she was stunning. Auburn hair that fell in gentle waves to her shoulders, alabaster skin with a spattering of cute freckles across her nose and shoulders. Olive green eyes and sinfully full lips, set in a beautiful heart-shaped face. The way her perfectly groomed brows furrowed in confusion was actually kind of adorable, and as she rose to stand, Tony took in her hourglass figure. She wore a simple black tank top, along with grey checked pyjama bottoms that sat low on her hips; and even without a shred of make up, she was gorgeous. He hoped he wasn't staring, but Tony couldn't help looking at the dragon tattoo that curled around her right arm, or the cherry blossoms that decorated her left hip bone.

“Why?” Phoenix asked, perching next to him on the bed. “Do you think 'Tony Stark snores' would make a good headline?”

“I don't snore,” he sputtered, indignantly.

She laughed, before winking at him. “Exactly... so you've got nothing to worry about.”

Unable to meet her eyes, Tony sighed: “Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I know how this goes. So how much do you want?”

He glanced at her then, expecting to see the usual... fake... look of offence, before greed lit up her eyes; but Tony was surprised to find Phoenix looking at him sadly. She shook her head, her own tiny sigh escaping her distractingly full lips, before she unexpectedly took his right hand in her left, her other hand coming to rest lightly on his forehead. Tony almost moaned when a cooling wave of _something_ washed through his brain, easing the pounding. It felt amazing.

“You know at the bar, I was content to give you a hand then never see you again,” she told him, quietly. “But you're right, now I do have a price. You, Tony Stark, are going to take my number... and if you ever need any help, you are going to call me. Okay?”

Tony blinked at her, shocked. “What?”

“I'm serious,” Phoenix smiled, looking him square in the eye. “If you need me, I'm a phone call away.”

Unable to help it, he laughed. “Seriously?”

“Deadly,” she stated, squeezing his hand. “I have your back, Tony. I promise.”

 


	3. The Start of Something (Phoenix PoV)

Phoenix crashed to her knees beside Tony the moment she saw him collapsed on the floor. He was lying face down with glass shattered around him, and she quickly checked for a pulse; equally relieved and worried when she found it beating weakly. Gently, she turned him over, and bile immediately rose in her throat. Tony was sweaty and pale, with his veins prominent against his deathly white face. Blood was trickling from his ears, his pupils were blown wide, and his white long sleeve was soaked with sweat. But most alarming of all, was the gaping hole in his chest where Phoenix knew the arc reactor should be.

She hadn't a clue what had happened; she'd originally gone over to the mansion because one of Tony's friends... a Roadie, or something equally weird sounding... wanted to meet her. Phoenix wasn't exactly sure why, but she _had_ told Tony she'd been there if he needed her; only feeling a little guilty about asking for vacation time at such short notice, but at least her students were in Charles' capable hands. Not that any of it mattered, when Tony very obviously needed her help. So despite not know what the arc reactor exactly looked like, Phoenix frantically started glancing around for some odd looking piece of tech. There was a beep to her left, and peering over her shoulder, Phoenix unexpectedly found a robot _regarding_ her; with what she presumed was the arc reactor clasped in it's pincers.

“Good boy,” Tony muttered, hoarsely.

His weak voice startled Phoenix out of her near panic, and feeling eerily calm all of a sudden, she took the device from strange robot before carefully wrapping Tony's hands around it. Even though the hole it slotted into was more than noticeable, Phoenix didn't want to assume you just... stuck it in there. The safest route was to let Tony do it himself, though she still helped hold his hands steady as he fitted the arc reactor back into his chest. And as Tony took a gasp of breath, Phoenix chocked back a sob; she might have only known him for a few weeks, but she already cared about the ass. So without thinking, Phoenix lent over to plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Let's not make this a habit, okay cariad?”

Tony huffed out a pained sounding chuckle. “For you, I'll try my best.”

 


	4. Reunited (Phoenix PoV)

Phoenix tried not to smirk when she heard the door creak open and his footsteps stop dead. She was sprawled across his bed, hands behind her head, blandly staring up at the ceiling. She'd barely managed to schedule teaching cover of her class, and had somehow managed to persuade Logan to use the X-jet drop her off in Malibu, letting her get there before Tony was back from Washington. The in-house system had been kind enough to let her in... which made Phoenix wonder when exactly Tony had given her access... and she'd decided to wait where he'd least expect to see her.

… No, Phoenix still hadn't _quite_ forgiven him for the fact she'd learnt he was bloody Iron Man from a televised press conference six or so months ago or the fact he'd been _dying_ and hadn't told her; she felt she owed him a surprise or ten for that. And talking of surprises, Phoenix was still a little shocked that Tony had thought to call her the other night, just to say he'd kissed Pepper. Granted, he'd also ranted about some Natalie who was actually a Natasha, a shield, and a bunch of other stuff she couldn't quite make heads or tails about. So Phoenix had promised she'd visit as soon as she could so they could have a proper chat; she'd just failed to mention that she'd actually arrived.

There was a thump as he presumably dropped his suitcase, followed by the sound of shuffling footsteps. A moment later, Phoenix found herself almost bounced off the bed, after Tony flung himself on to the oversized mattress. Grinning, Phoenix curled on her side, one hand propping up her head whilst the other immediately reached to tangle in Tony's thick, dark hair. If anyone were to see them now, they'd look like such an odd pair; her in dark denim jeans and black tank top, Tony in his sharp, grey suit. Not that she cared, and after a few minutes of silently massaging his scalp, Phoenix leant over Tony; her auburn hair falling to curtain his face as she pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead.

“I saw the awards ceremony... looked fun,” she stated, deadpan. “How did it go with that shield thingy?”

“SHIELD,” he corrected, staring up at the ceiling. “Iron Man, yes. Tony Stark, not recommended. Can you believe that?”

Chuckling, Phoenix curled up by his side. “Yes.”

He shot her a wounded look, which only prompted her to cuddle closer; slinging an arm across his abdomen.

“Of course 'Tony Stark' isn't recommended... you're onto Natashalie now. You aren't going to trust her again, which means she can't manipulate you. She probably has all the men and half the women wrapped around her little finger. So is it any wonder she doesn't want you there?”

“Natashalie...” he chuckled. “I'll remember that for next time.”

Tony hugged her closer, burying his nose in her hair. Phoenix got the distinct impression he was inhaling her scent... citrus shampoo and fresh perfume... but she decided not to comment. From everything she'd seen on the news and everything Pepper had told her at lunch, because Phoenix naturally had to speak to the woman who had Tony Stark so flustered over a single kiss, she figured he was just trying to ground himself; he certainly hadn't had the easiest time of it lately. And if Phoenix clung to him a little tighter in response, relieved that Tony was simply still alive, there was no one else to comment.

“You think that's all it is?” he asked, quietly. “I know I'm not the easiest person, but...”

“You're amazing, Tony,” she assured. “And it's their loss if they don't see it.”

“They asked me to be a consultant...”

Phoenix snorted. “They couldn't afford you.”

His answering laugh was rich, clear and full of life. “I said the exact same thing.”

 


	5. Aftermath (Phoenix PoV)

As Phoenix burst into the room, she didn't pay anyone else any attention as she launched herself at Tony. Honestly, she'd meant to be more mindful of any injuries he might have, but the moment she saw him, Phoneix couldn't help rushing over and throwing her arms tightly around his neck. She was just so relieved the selfless bastard was still alive.

“I could ring your bloody neck,” she murmured, her lips pressed against his neck.

“What are you doing here?” he grinned, pulling back to look at her.

“You really thought I was going to settle for a measly phone call after last week?” she challenged.

It was almost crazy to think that it had been seven days since she'd watched the news broadcasts about New York being attacked... seven days since she'd frantically called Pepper asking if she and Tony and Happy and Rhodey were alright; because she couldn't get hold of her favourite engineer. Thankfully, by that point everyone... including Tony... had been accounted for, and twenty four hours after that the man himself called. But that still hadn't been enough for Phoenix. She'd wanted to see physical proof that Tony was healthy and whole, and she couldn't help sending a wave of her healing powers at him; just to make sure.

There was a polite cough from the kitchen area of Tony's open plan penthouse, and glancing over her shoulder, Phoenix noticed a man with curly hair for the first time. He looked pleasant enough, but sort of embarrassed, even as she offered him a small smile in greeting... she hadn't meant to be rude, but she'd been too elated to see Tony to notice anyone else.

“Phoenix, meet Bruce. Bruce, this is Phoenix,” the engineer grinned.

A small chuckle escaped her at the introduction. Tony had raved about his 'science bro' when they last spoke, so meeting him wasn't a terrible surprise; she was bloody glad not to see that Rogers person, since Tony had relayed some of their conversations after the fact, and Phoenix seriously had a few choice words for the so called captain... despite knowing the engineer didn't want her saying anything. Bruce on the other hand, was someone Phoenix had been looking forward to meeting, and she readily went over to shake the man's hand. Because anyone able to keep up with Tony was certainly someone worth knowing.

 


	6. Trials (Phoenix PoV)

Silently, Phoenix moved around the open plan kitchen and lounge, whilst Tony lounged on a recliner; speaking with his eyes closed. Bruce was still on the couch Phoenix had been sharing with him moments before, dozing. She'd tried to nudge him awake several times, but he was completely exhausted from the flight they'd taken to get to Tony, that he just couldn't keep his eyes open. They'd both felt so guilty that they were both out of the country when their friend needed them, that Phoenix had arranged for Logan to go get Bruce from Calcutta, before picking her up just outside her home town where she was visiting family; and the flight had been ridiculously long, despite the state of the art X-Jet.

“And you know, thank you, by the way, for listening. There's just something about getting it off my chest and putting it out there in atmosphere... instead of holding this in. I mean, this is what gets people sick... Wow... I had no idea you were such a good listener. To be able to share all my intimate thoughts and experiences with someone, it just... cuts the weight in half. You know, like a snake swallowing it's own tail.”

Carrying three water bottles in one hand, Phoenix lightly swatted the back of Bruce's head with the other, just as Tony opened his eyes back up. The scientist jolted awake, dropping the glasses he'd been holding onto his lap. Phoenix smiled in understanding as she handed him one of the bottles; the jet lag hadn't hit Phoenix quite as hard as it had Bruce, so she at least knew everything that had happened to Tony during the few weeks they'd been away and could easily fill him in later.

“And the fact that you've been able to help me process...”

Tony trailed off as he turned to look at them, catching Bruce rubbing his tired eyes. The flash of hurt on the engineer's face made Phoenix' chest constrict, and she immediately went to perch on his recliner; setting the two remaining bottles on the floor within easy reach.

“You with me?” he asked.

“Yeah, I was... you were... um...” Bruce tried, exhaustion colouring his voice.

“Were you actively napping?” Tony queried, a little incredulous.

“I... was... I-I-I... I.... drifted,” Bruce stammered.

The guilt was clear in his tone, and he flashed Phoenix a worried look, clearly bothered he'd obviously upset Tony. Without thinking, Phoenix rested a hand on the engineer's thigh, when he made to sit up; the hurt in his expressive chocolate eyes was painful to look at, but she remained calm and patient. She'd heard everything Tony had to say, so she could fill Bruce in later; she also knew the scientist was exhausted from rushing to get to their friend. Phoenix was flagging too, but at least she'd had copious amounts of coffee to perk her up; Bruce was running on green tea fumes.

“Where did I lose you?” Tony demanded, quietly.

Bruce winced. “Elevator in Switzerland.”

Tony frowned. “So you heard none of it?”

“I'm... sorry,” Bruce stated, earnestly. Holding his hand out to Tony. “I'm... not that kind of doctor. I'm not a therapist. It's not my training... I-I...”

“So?” Tony asked.

“I don't have the t...”

“Time?” Tony interrupted.

Bruce shook his head. “Temperament.”

The word hung heavy in the air, and it was the engineer's turn to look guilty as he sighed, leaning his head back against the recliner. His hand found Phoenix' and she gave it a comforting squeeze, before stroking her thumb over his knuckles in a way she hoped he found soothing.

“We both rushed back as soon as we heard, Tony. Bruce had to meditate every time we caught a hint of what happened to you on the news... he didn't get any rest on the flight. He's exhausted...”

“It's no excuse,” Bruce interjected, sadly. “I'm so sorry, Tony.”

Tony sighed, tiredly. “I know...”

“For what it's worth, I heard everything,” Phoenix smiled. “I'll fill Bruce in later, okay?”

The engineer offered her a tiny smile. “Thanks.”

She leant over and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “We're here for you Tony, I promise.”

 


	7. Support (Phoenix PoV)

The rhythmic beeping of machines was the only sound in the private room, when Phoenix silently slid into a chair besides Tony's hospital bed. It was late. So late, that the security staff had been dozing off as she'd slipped into the ward. Of course, she'd spared a few moments to check on Happy... who was still recovering in the room next to Tony... but the engineer had been her true target.

Phoenix was so angry with herself, that she'd been out of the country _again_ when Tony had needed her. She could still hardly believe the voice mail Pepper had left her; that the engineer had finally elected to have heart surgery at long last. She'd promised she'd always be there for him, but Phoenix didn't think she'd been living up to it; which was why she'd infiltrated the hospital instead of waiting for visiting hours like a regular person. After what Tony had been through, she wanted to make sure he was safe and protected. Of course, she fully expected JARVIS knew she was there, but Phoenix knew the AI understood she'd never do anything to harm his creator.

The lights were dimmed in the room, and it was strange not to see the Arc Reactor's now familiar blue glow, Phoenix could still make out the steady rise and fall of Tony's chest. Gently, she reached up to brush his unstyled hair away from his forehead; nearly flinching in surprise when his soulful eyes flickered open.

“Pep?” he mumbled, sleepily.

Phoenix chuckled, softly. “Sorry, cariad. It's only me.”

“Nix?”

“Yeah, just me Tony. Came to make sure you were alright,” she replied, quietly.

“Even better...” he murmured.

She frowned, but didn't say anything. There was no denying they were close, but there was no way he'd prefer her to be with him over his girlfriend. So Phoenix chalked it up to the drugs that must have been flooding his system; and from the way Tony could barely keep his eyes open, she guessed it was the good stuff. Still, his fingers brushed against hers that rested on the bed and she happily obliged when he whined slightly; making it clear he wanted to hold her hand. Careful of the cannula, Phoenix cradled his hand in hers, lightly stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

“They're gone,” he announced, his voice slurred.

Phoenix hummed her acknowledgement. “I know, Tones. You told me and Bruce the other week. But I know you, you could build another in your sleep if you wanted.”

Tony shook his head. “No. No more... no more Iron Man. Pepper doesn't want...”

When he trailed off, all Phoenix could do was frown. It wasn't really her place to comment on whatever was going on between the engineer and his girlfriend; though she was certain that Pepper had and always would support Tony to the best of her ability. But Phoenix doubted that was what her friends needed to hear right then. So instead, she leant over and kissed his cheek.

“Remember, there's no Iron Man without Tony Stark, not the other way round,” she smiled. “You're a hero, whether you're in or out of the suit.”

“Not a hero...” he huffed.

Phoenix shrugged. “You're my hero.”

Tony stared at her for a moment, or at least the best he could dosed up on pain relief, with heavy eyelids threatening to shut at any moment. Phoenix wasn't sure, unable to see clearly in the dim light, but she was almost certain she saw tears glistening in Tony's eyes. He squeezed her fingers tightly, before purposefully looking away.

“You're mine too,” he whispered.

 


	8. Comfort (Phoenix PoV)

Tony was sat in the pilot's chair, recalibrating the terminals, whilst Phoenix lay on her back, hidden from view, fiddling with the consol's inner wiring; she'd originally only stopped by to see if Tony wanted lunch since she happened to be in the area on business, yet somehow had ended up being roped into helping with repairs. It wasn't that she really minded, but she'd done her best to remain unnoticed since Rogers had decided to board the Quinjet for no apparent reason.

She'd kept silent the entire time he'd been there, knowing she'd inevitably blurt something out Tony wouldn't appreciate otherwise... namely that he was a complete ass-hole who should treat her friend better. And just as the thought drifted through her mind, Phoenix heard distinctively feminine footsteps walk on board. They lacked the tell-tale ring of high heels, meaning it wasn't Pepper, and she'd learnt a while ago that that no one ever heard Natasha coming, which left only one option.

“Labs all set up, Boss,” Maria called, professional but friendly.

The corner of Phoenix' lip twitched to smile. She liked Maria, probably because she was actually a big fan of Tony's... though just like Fury, wouldn't actually come right out and say it. But it was more than obvious in the level of respect she showed the engineer; even with something as simple as insisting on calling him 'boss' despite who else was around.

Tony swivelled in his seat to face the brunette. “Oh... actually, he's the boss,” he stated, pointing in Rogers' general direction. “I just pay for everything, and design everything, and... make everyone look cooler.”  
  
“So... the boss, then?” Phoenix quipped.

She'd waited until the others had left before saying any, because whilst she liked Maria, Phoenix had no real desire to meet Rogers... she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. A fact that only grew all the more obvious, because she felt genuinely very angry when she heard Tony's quiet sigh. She glanced at her friend, watching him for a moment as he fiddled with and overhead panel; it seemed more like busy work than actual maintenance... which could only mean one thing. Gently, Phoenix reached out and tapped his knee with the toe of her boot, gaining his attention.

“Or you could be Charlie?” she continued. “I know Rogers is hardly Farrah Fawcett, but, you know...”

Her comment startled a laugh out of the engineer, and grinning, he draped an arm around Phoenix' shoulders the minute she sat up; pulling her into a one armed hug. Happily, she leant her head again his chest.

“I like the way you think, Nix,” he grinned. “I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

 


	9. Bolster (Phoenix PoV)

Phoenix lent against Tony's orange Audi R8, silently watching as the engineer walked out with Thor and Steve, the uneasiness she felt refusing to dissipate. Sure, Tony said he was leaving the Avengers to have more time with Pepper, but anyone with half a brain knew it was only partially true. The real reason was now living inside the building Tony had designed and paid for, it was why War Machine was finally joining the Avengers in Iron Man's place, to keep an eye on her... Wanda Maximoff.  
  
For the life of her, Phoenix couldn't understand why the woman was being allowed on the team. Oh, the Scarlet Witch had helped during the final battle, she knew; had even lost her brother, from what Tony had told her after getting back from Sokovia, but that didn't negate her culpability. Rhodey had already let slip that Thor and Steve had been quick enough to blame Tony for Ultron, but the one who'd _drove_ the engineer in that direction was getting away scot-free. It didn't sit right with Phoenix at all.   
  
Okay, considering what she knew about Natasha, Phoenix could sort of see why the Black Widow was giving Maximoff a chance, she'd also been an enemy agent after all. However, unlike the Scarlet Witch, Natasha had to go through extensive training, evaluations and even paper work... yes, Phoenix had seen the files that were leaked after the fall of SHEILD... However Rogers was letting Maximoff waltz onto the team, all because she had a change of heart when she realised Ultron wanted her dead as well.  
  
Sorry, but Phoenix wasn't buying it, and neither was Tony, which is why he was 'retiring'; he couldn't be around the Scarlet Witch, and Phoenix was relieved that for once he was doing the sensible thing and putting his mental health first. Which had _everything_ to do with Rhodey quietly approaching the engineer when the team got back, and offering to watch Maximoff in his place. Of course, Phoenix knew it wasn't just the Scarlet Witch that made it impossible for Tony to stay. Vision was just too painful for him to be around... the loss of JARVIS was a major blow... and she knew he was hurt that Bruce had left, even if it was the Hulk that had been in control at the time.

All this combined together meant that Phoenix had already told Charles she needed two weeks vacation immediately, and had flown to New York as soon as Pepper had sent a jet for her... if Tony was going to fall apart, Phoenix was damn well going to be there for him. So she watched as he said his pretty awkward goodbye to Rogers, and pushed herself off the hood of his car, the moment Tony turned around and noticed her.  
  
“Didn't expect to see you here, Nix,” he greeted. “You sticking around for a while?”  
  
His tone was jovial, but Phoenix knew Tony well enough that she didn't need to use her powers to hear the undercurrent. He was worried. With Bruce gone, his decision to 'retire' and Rhodey staying behind to watch a potential double agent, the engineer felt a drift. Sure he had Pepper waiting for him, but she _was_ CEO of one of the biggest companies on the planet. So she simply slipped into the passenger seat of his car and squeezed his knee reassuringly, as he started the engine.  
  
“Got a fortnight worth of vacation to blow, can't think of a better way to spend it.”  
  
Tony snorted. “What? Babysitting me?”  
  
“No... causing mayhem with you,” she retorted, grinning. “It's been what? A whole twenty-four hours since you blew something up. You're either slipping or going soft in your old age, I can't allow that.”  
  
That earned her a genuine smile from the engineer, and he slung an arm around the back of her chair as he pulled out of the driveway. "Sounds like a plan."

 


	10. The Beginning of the End (Phoenix PoV)

Phoenix slipped into the meeting room the very moment Rogers left; Sam and Wanda hurrying out after him. Natasha was the first to catch her eye, and she spared her fellow redhead a brief smile before she went over to Tony; Phoenix was only in the same building because she and Charles were there to hand in the school's conditional agreement to the Accords; namely that none of their students had to sign whilst they were minors actually attending their school. But since Tony had sent her several long suffering texts whilst in his own meeting, Phoenix had decided to see him quickly before they had to leave. However she barely got a smile in greeting before Tony's phone vibrated.

She'd seen the engineer in many states over the years, but the look that crossed his face as he read the message would haunt her. He looked... devastated. A hush fell on the room as the others noticed, and cautiously, she rested her hand gently between his shoulder blades. He looked at her with soulful eyes, tears already swimming in them, before turning his phone towards her. Swallowing thickly, she read the simple message from Sharon, Tony's de facto cousin.

“Oh, Tony,” she whispered.

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms tightly around the engineer, holding him close. Phoenix knew how much he idolised his Aunt Peggy, the godmother who'd been a second mother to him. She knew he paid for the woman's extensive medical bills when she went into care; taking the burden off the rest of her family. Hell, she'd even met the woman herself a few times; often being 'Maria' during the few times she'd visited with 'Howard'. Tony had always tried to correct his aunt, but in the last few months, everyone had realised the end wouldn't be far off. Still, Phoenix knew it was still probably a shock for her friend.

Behind them, she could hear Rhodey ushering the rest of them out, and vaguely nodded her head when he said: “call if you guys need anything”, before they were left alone. She sat beside Tony on the mustard monstrosity, and he practically collapsed against her. But instead of crying like most would expected, Tony went off at a mile a minute; about how he needed to contact this cousin or that, how he needed to transfer the finances for the funeral, whether he'd be able to attend the service, or if his presence would cause too much media attention.

Phoenix let him fret away, knowing there was little point trying to shush him. Tony's anxieties only got worse if he bottled them up, so she let him talk though continuously petted his greying hair. She listed to him as attentively as she could, occasionally offering to help with any of the myriad of to-dos he was creating for himself, when he surprised her by suddenly asking:

“Are you against them too?”

She wasn't about to insult him by pretending she didn't understand, and though she was a little surprised that Tony had circled back around to the Accords, she wasn't terribly shocked. This was the creator of Iron Man, he was a genius. Phoenix might not know how processing a loved ones death and worrying about their funeral could cycle back to the earlier concern of the Accords, but she accepted that it had... and that it probably made sense to Tony.

“I'm not thrilled by them,” she admitted. “But I can see their potential. With the right input and continued open debate they could be a force of good. They could stop shit like Lagos happening, that's for sure...”

“I don't know what Rogers was thinking,” Tony muttered.

Phoenix sighed. She knew the engineer was somehow blaming himself for the latest fuck up, even though he wasn't an active Avenger anymore, and as she continued to card her fingers through his thick hair, Phoenix debated what to say. Telling him _again_ that it wasn't his fault wasn't going to help; Tony took the weight of the world on his shoulders, and personally felt responsible for every death and injustice he couldn't prevent... some might find that arrogant, but Phoenix knew it came from his heart. Tony was a good man, painfully so at times.

“I'm with you, cariad,” she said instead. “I trust you, Tony. Me and Charles have just handed in all of our signatures, so you're not alone in this. And whatever you decide about Peggy's funeral, you know I'll be beside you in that too.”

Tony sat bolt up right a moment later, staring at her. His eyes searched her face for something Phoenix wasn't certain of, before he quickly reached for her... sometimes she forgot that under his sharp suits was an impressive physique; despite the extensive scaring from the Arc Reactor and two bouts heart surgery... He easily pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck. Tony's shoulders shook and his breath shuddered across her skin, prompting Phoenix hug him back just as firmly back. She wasn't entirely sure, but she thought he whispered 'thank you' against her throat as she pressed a kiss to his temple.

 


	11. Rally (Phoenix PoV)

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind, with _many_ ups and downs. Phoenix had never expected the frantic call she received from Pepper, despite having followed the shit-storm of the dubiously named 'Civil War' on the news. But the call had come, along with the heart-stopping knowledge that the Iron Man suit had gone offline. Phoenix had managed to get Tony's last known co-ordinates from FRIDAY, then with Logan and Kurt's help, she'd gone to track him down. Phoenix had been surprised to find the king of Wakanda tending her badly injured friend, and her entire focus had narrowed down to the task of keeping Tony alive.

He needed emergency surgery for a multitude of injuries the minute they arrived in New York, but luckily the doctors and surgeons Tony had flown in for Rhodey where still in city; including Helen Cho. So Phoenix had alternated her time sitting beside each man's hospital bed, cursing Rogers to hell and back. Occasionally Pepper or Happy managed to get her to at least go to the canteen to eat, or catch a cat nap on the waiting room chairs, but neither ever managed to convince her to go to the apartment Tony had always maintained for her. Vision had actually given up the first night, and FRIDAY had taken it upon herself to just order delivery whenever she forgot to eat.

But _finally_ both men were released from the hospital wing, and no one was exactly surprised when Tony then disappeared into his workshop for a fortnight. Exactly two weeks later, an obviously sleep deprived engineer re-emerged, with a set of bloody mechanical leg braces for Rhodey in tow.

And so the next gruelling phase began. Tony brought in the world's top physio therapists for Rhodey, as well as insisting on learning everything his friend would need going forward. After that, Tony dedicated himself to his Rhodey's care... regardless of the fact that he was once again relying on the arc reactor to support his battered heart, and titanium had replaced several ribs that Rogers' shield had simply destroyed. Phoenix was always on hand as well, officially so she could telekentically catch War Machine if he fell; though both she and Rhodey knew she was really there to keep an eye on Tony. Which proved invaluable a week later.

Of course, the three of them had a good laugh at the whole Tony _Stank_ incident... and yes, Phoenix did give the darling FedEx driver a hefty tip for that ray of sunshine. But as was their luck lately, the buoyant feeling didn't last long.

After a silent conversation with Rhodey using just their eyes, a trait those closest to Tony had all developed over the years, Phoenix followed the engineer through the compound to his office. She quietly watched as he opened the box and pulled out an envelope, followed by an ancient flip phone. Phoenix immediately knew who the package was from, and her gaze fell to the stupid monkey drawing Steve had gifted Tony a few birthdays ago... she knew there was some story related to his Aunt Peggy and probably Howard in their somewhere, but right then Phoenix really hated that stupid thing.

Without a word, Tony passed her the letter, but Phoenix didn't get passed the first sentence before the sheet of paper was smouldering ash floating from her fingers. Tony didn't even look surprised, in fact, he looked world weary and almost defeated. Phoenix lent down to press a kiss to his greying hair at the same moment he wrapped his arms around her waist. Gently, she carded her fingers through his unruly locks, neither saying a word until FRIDAY suddenly announced:

“Priority call from Secretary Ross, there's been a breach in the Raft Prison.”

Phoenix swore loudly then, actually pulling a snort of laughter from Tony, before she picked up the phone; batting Tony's hand away from the deceptively normal looking handset.

“Sorry, Ross. Tony's already in an important meeting, I'll get him to call you as soon as possible.”

Not waiting for a response, Phoenix hung up and Tony stared at her for several moments.

“You just hung up on the Secretary of State,” he eventually stated, clearly amused.

Phoenix shrugged before grinning. “What can I say? I must be catching your bad habits.”

“And what's this meeting I'm supposed to be in,” he asked, sitting back.

Taking his hands in hers, Phoenix tugged Tony to his feet and led him out of the office, instructing FRIDAY to order from their favourite Italian and have enough delivered for Rhodey as well as them. All Tony did was chuckle and tighten his hold on her hand... just a little.

 


	12. The Start of Something New (Phoenix PoV)

Phoenix stood in the shadows, silently observing the gathering; trying not to scowl, as she took in the stilted, slightly forced conversation. She watched the fake smile form on Tony's face, saw the former Winter Soldier scan the room, no doubt feeling eyes... her eyes... on him, but not knowing the source. Her lip curled into a snarl as she noticed the witch practically hide behind Captain America; and as much as Phoenix hated what Maximoff had done to Tony in the past, it was Steve-Fucking-Rogers that she wanted to tear limb from limb.

America's so called Golden Boy. Ha! Good thing she wasn't American; so she didn't feel 'unpatriotic' for hating the bastard. Given half a chance, Phoenix would repay everything the blonde had ever done to her friend... and just as that thought drifted through her mind, T'Challa caught her eye. She gave the Wakandan king a friendly smirk, not in the least bit surprised the Black Panther had caught her hiding spot. So deciding it was as good a time as any, Phoenix materialised from the shadows.

Without preamble, though perhaps with more sway and strut in her walk than was necessary, Phoenix made her way to the group. Loki noticed her first, inclining his head in a polite nod that she returned easily. She liked the dark prince, and was more than happy to help him rebuild his life as part of the New Avengers; something only possible thanks to Tony proving he'd been controlled by the tesseract during the invasion. Thor was the next to greet her, offering a friendly smile in quiet greeting which she readily returned. Of course Phoenix squeezed Rhodey's shoulder companionably as she walked passed his wheelchair, before coming to stand beside Tony.

She could clearly see how tense her friend was, just from the set of his jaw and shoulders, but she doubted Wonderboy had even noticed; so Phoenix laced her fingers with Tony's, hoping Happy would return soon... since he was out walking both Tony and Rhodey's service dogs, and you didn't need to be a Stark-level-genius to realise the engineer wasn't coping well.

“Who are you?” the blonde demanded, suspiciously.

The smile Phoenix levelled Rogers with wasn't the least bit friendly, but before she could answer, Clint Barton popped out of a nearby vent. Tony gave a huff of a laugh, and Phoenix nodded her thanks to the archer; there may have been bad blood between the two teammates during the so-called Civil War, but tempers and egos _had_ settled down once Clint had explained his reasons for siding with Captain American... namely being terrified his family's safety would be jeopardised if he signed the Accords. The assassin had strived for years to keep their very existence secret, so nobody could really fault him for his knee-jerk reaction.

Of course the moment Tony had gotten out of hospital and found out Clint's reasons, he'd set about ensuring the Barton's continued privacy. Which meant Hawkeye had been the first to move back into the Compound the moment he'd been given a pardon, since it was now his official address registered on the Accords. Since then Clint and Tony had made peace with each other... the warmth and gratitude from Laura and the kids helping to smooth things over... and the archer had done his best to keep Tony's spirits high. Which usually entailed silly stunts like dropping out of air vents, or the three day prank war that had recently happened.

“Phoenix,” Clint stated, as introduction. “Ex- Hydra...”

“Hydra!” Rogers interrupted, harshly.

Her smile turned razor sharp, as she subtly twisted the wrist of her free hand; quietly conjuring a small fireball. She noticed how the Winter Soldier visibly tensed at the mention of HYDRA, but he wasn't her priority. He wasn't a threat, not in her mind... mainly because she had no issue with the longest held prisoner of war in history.

“Yes ex-Hydra captive,” a new voice stated. “Kidnapped, imprisoned, experimented on. Documents state she died during one test.”

Phoenix glanced over her shoulder, offering Natasha a tight lipped smile in greeting. She quite liked the woman... more so now that her fellow redhead and Tony had reconciled... but discussing her 'rebirth' wasn't something she enjoyed. HYDRA almost destroyed her, and she tried to think about those times as little as possible. But regardless, she turned back to the men in front of her. Or more precisely, she ignored Rogers but spared a moment to nod a greeting Barnes... she really held no ill will towards him and neither did Tony; once he'd been given time to process everything.

“They hadn't a clue what they created,” she stated, revealing the swirling fireball in her hand.

“What are you?” Rogers demanded.

“You can't ask a dame that!” Bucky hissed, clearly horrified.

Phoenix merely laughed, humourless. “Not all mutants are lucky enough to be born one... I certainly wasn't.”

Bucky frowned. “I... remember that project... I think. I heard Pierce talking about...”

“Project Miracle,” Maximoff chimed in. “Me and Peitro were apart of it.”

Phoenix glared at the witch. “ _I_ didn't fucking volunteer. One day, I'm going about my life. The next I find myself bundled into a truck, and soon after being strapped down to a bed to be 'examined'...”

Tony squeezed her hand, and Phoenix shook her head trying not to smirk. She'd only come to the Compound to support her friend, and now he was the one comforting her. Still, she gladly accepted the gesture, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles in silent thanks. But in the privacy of her mind, Phoenix cursed herself. She'd never meant to divulge any of this information, but she figure she'd come this far, so she may as well finish the explanation.

“Not sure when they decided to use me to further their enhanced soldier programme... but they did,” she continued, trying to keep her voice neutral. “They had me about a year. Experimented with different genes, pumped me so full of crap they eventually managed to kill me.” She huffed out another humourless laugh. “Not sure I should be thankful, since I'm still here.”

“How are you here?” Bucky asked, surprisingly stepping closer. “If you died...”

“Phoenix is as much a title as it is a name,” she stated, patiently. “Can't tell you exactly what they did, as I doubt they even fucking knew. But I can't die... I think I have Wolverine or maybe Deadpool's genes to thank for that. I can create fire as well as manipulate it, which was how I managed to escape... once I'd resurrected in their fucking morgue of course. Got a few other prisoners out when I ran, as many as I could, and finally stumbled back into actual sunlight. Fuck knows what he was doing when he sensed us, but Charles sent some of his X-Men to pick us up... I try not to think about what would have happened if he hadn't.”

“The Accords have her down as an Omega level mutant,” Natasha added, looking more at Rogers than Barnes. “It's possible she had the same serum as we did. But as well as pyrokinesis, she's registered with regenerative healing, telepathy and telekinesis.”

Rogers continued to glare at her, whilst Tony merely held her hand tighter and Loki gave her a concerned look; since he was the only other person in the room besides Tony that she'd told any of her shit to. However, it was surprisingly Barnes who broke the tense atmosphere when he unexpectedly offered her a small smile.

“Shit, isn't it?” he asked, deadpan.

Phoenix couldn't help the laugh that was startled out of her. “Something like that.”

 


	13. Full House (Maeve PoV)

She drummed her turquoise fingernails on the arm of the plush reading chair, her legs resting over the other side as she sipped her neat whiskey; she'd debated swigging it straight out of the bottle, but doubted Tony would appreciate that. She chuckled to herself. Tony Stark, the older brother she never knew she wanted, until he'd stopped her plummeting off a building that bad-guy-of-the-week had thrown her off. And to think, she'd only been on that job as a favour to Phil; which he still owed her for, she might add.

Not that it really mattered, especially since she was now lounging in the common room of the Avengers Compound; sipping exorbitantly priced whiskey, waiting for _all_ the team to arrive. Though honestly, she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. She'd been firmly Team Iron Man even before news of the 'Civil War' had broke all those months ago; and was one of the first in her department to sign the Accords. Being an empath with telepathic abilities, along with the work she'd done for several agencies, put her firmly in the 'enhanced' category. But that wasn't the reason she was there at the Compound; _that_ was all thanks to her qualifications as a psychologist.

She was a damned good one; had to be, if Tony Stark had been her patient for several years. However her skinny jeans, rock band t-shirts, multiply pierced ears, nose ring, and brightly dyed pixie crop often threw peoples' opinion of her. Her heterochromia was also another talking point, with her right eye a stormy blue, and the left a tawny hazel. She knew she was striking to look at, and that it wasn't always a good thing. Still, she refused to change who she was for anyone, so smirking, she took a sip of whiskey and closed her eyes to savour the burn. Of course, at that exact moment the door to the common room hissed open.

“Who are you?”

She opened one baleful blue eye and assessed the offender. Steve-fucking-Rogers. She wasn't a fan... never had been... though tried to hold her judgement on the other members of the group. So she swung herself into a seated position, downed the rest of her whiskey, setting the glass on the side table with perhaps more force than necessary, before she stood. She watched as Captain America sized her up and tried not to laugh; she wasn't sure if he was more offended by the neon purple nail polish she wore on her toes, or the mermaid colours her hair was currently sporting. Not that his opinion mattered to her, she wasn't there for him... Tony might be her friend and de facto brother, but her love didn't extend to working with Steve-fucking-Rogers.

“You're below my pay grade,” she stated, bored.

Two, simultaneous barks of laughter came from the back of the group, before Tony pushed his way through; Phoenix of all people trailed close behind him. Grinning, she spared a wave for her fellow mutant before practically tackled Tony with a hug, laughing as he picked her clean off her feet.

“Hey bro!”

“Maevie baby!”

She narrowed her eyes at him, as he put her back on her feet. “Do you have to?”

“What? I missed out on...” Tony paused, making a show of counting on his fingers. “ _Decades_ of having a baby sister.”

“You're already eighteen years older than me,” she retorted. “So you'd have missed out on nearly two decades even if we were blood.”

“Are you two still arguing about this?”

She turned towards the new voice, grinning even wider as Rhodey pushed through the group; his motorised leg braces doing most of the work instead of his wheelchair. She approached him more sedately than she had Tony, but still hugged him just as tightly.

“Don't encourage them, platypus,” Phoenix stated, deadpan.

“Aw... see Nix knows just to accept it...” she grinned, her arm snaking around the woman's waist in a one-armed hug.

“WHO. ARE. YOU?” Rogers demanded, sounding annoyed.

Plastering on her most media friendly smile, she extracted herself from Phoenix and turned back to the group. “Maeve O'Connor, at your service. Well...”

She paused, giving the infamous Winter Soldier a pointed look. She'd expected him to be dressed in tactical gear, with a thousand-yard-stare; like the pictures that had been splashed all over the news. What she saw was a surprisingly timid looking man, dressed in jeans and a maroon long sleeve... one arm obviously missing... who was resolutely staring at the floor. His long hair hid most of his face, but he did peek up at her; probably thanks to her momentary silence. She nodded to him in greeting.

“At his service, at any rate.”

His reaction was priceless and Maeve bit the inside of her lip, trying not to laugh... who would have thought she could make the Winter Soldier _blush_.

 


	14. Revamp (Bucky PoV)

“Can't you turn this racket off!” Stevie demanded.

“No,” Tony replied, evenly.

Bucky rolled his eyes. He didn't know what Stevie's problem was with Tony, and honestly, he didn't like the way his friend treated the engineer. Stark junior was a good man, it wasn't difficult to see that. He'd somehow managed to get them all pardons, had brought them all back to the US, had given them somewhere to stay... heck, the man clothed and fed them, for goodness sake. Tony was even spearheading his treatment; mental and physical, which was why Bucky was down in the lab in the first place. He'd never expected anything, not even forgiveness from the engineer, but he was so eternally grateful for what Tony was doing for him. Hell, Bucky was even thankful that Iron Man had blown his arm off... he'd hated worrying what Hydra might have put in it; and if some stupid instinct hadn't taken over with the urge to protect Stevie, Bucky doubted he'd have even fought Tony.

He deserved the beating he'd taken; he'd killed the man's parents for heaven's sake, they'd even watched the surveillance footage of their murders. Tony had every right to kick the crap out of him, and whilst he'd been furious, Bucky had never seen murder in Iron Man's eyes. The same couldn't be said for Stevie, and that honestly scared him. The man was supposed to be about 'all American values', doing the right thing and fighting the good fight... Bucky had read as much, anyway. But Siberia had proven Steve Rogers was not that man. But right then, as important as the train of thought was, it didn't really matter. What did, was Tony Stark currently fiddling with the arm that had once been attached to him.

The engineer had approached Bucky late last night, not long after the team had met both Phoenix and Maeve, to ask if he wanted another prosthetic. He'd leapt at the chance, eager to know what ideas the creator if Iron Man had in store... Tony was a genius; he'd built a fully functioning AI for goodness sake, you didn't get much smarter than that... but of course, Stevie had somehow caught wind of the offer. His friend got it in his head that 'Stark' was obviously up to something, and insisted on coming to the lab. Bucky wasn't happy but relented, just to keep the peace. Tony obviously wasn't happy either, but had been trying to ignore Stevie as much as possible; mostly drowning him out with what Bucky thought was called rock music. He kinda liked it, especially the current track that seemed a bit more upbeat than the others, and he found his fingers tapping along to the music.

“Why don't you take anything seriously?” Stevie snapped.

Bucky's hand suddenly tightened on the arm of his chair, trying to control the urge to knock some sense into his friend. Thankfully, the lab's door hissed open at that moment, with both Maeve and Phoenix sauntering in. Both women were beautiful, but Bucky's eyes were immediately glued to the former. She was cute, if a little quirky. She had a pretty heart shaped face, with a spattering of freckles across a button nose. Her spiky cropped hair was a bit of a shock, with the way it was dyed in a range of colours from lilac to turquoise to indigo. So were her unusual dual coloured eyes... but Bucky really liked them. They were highlighted by dramatic winged eyeliner, accompanied by dark purple lipstick that made her mouth positively sinful.

But when Maeve smiled, her whole face lit up. A small part of his brain, the part he referred to as 'old Bucky', secretly wished she was directing that grin at him. Instead, she was looking at Tony... or more precisely, she was looking between Tony and Phoenix... as the engineer extended what used to be _his_ arm out to the redhead; who laughed, shaking her head, before taking hold of the defunct hand. Bucky wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't Tony using the arm to suddenly spin her. The engineer dropped the metal appendage back onto the table with a clang, before grabbing both of Phoenix' hands and twirling her again. Somehow, they ended up holding each other in a way that Bucky found vaguely familiar, and the pair more or less bobbed around to the music rather than actually danced together.

“You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke. I breathe you in, but honey, I don't know what you're doing to me, Mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually,” Phoenix sang to Tony.

“Try to say live, live and let live. But I'm no good, good at lip service. Except when they're yours, mi amor, I'm coming for you and I'm making war,” the engineer sang back.

Bucky's lips twitched to smile as he watched them. It was... _nice_ , seeing at least two people in the Compound just having fun together. Another smile threatened when Maeve giggled, as she walked passed the dancing pair and lay a surprisingly friendly hand on Bucky's injured shoulder. He almost jumped at the action, caught off guard by how accepting she was of him; especially when she either looked at Stevie like she wanted to kill him or flat out ignored him. Bucky couldn't understand it... even if he wasn't sure about the man who claimed to be his best friend, he'd read enough to know Steve Rogers was considered an American Hero; or had been, before the stupidly named 'Civil War'.

It confused him, but he gladly accepted it; his gaze following Maeve as she half danced/half walked to a corner of the lab. Bucky couldn't help watching as she shrugged off her leather jacket; leaving her in grey jeans and knee-high boots, with a yellow halter neck. His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the swirling tattoo that snaked down the full length of her left arm. He wasn't used to dames having ink, but it looked good on her... and on Phoenix, who he'd noticed had a dragon on her right forearm when she pushed up her sleeves. However, Bucky's gaze was drawn back to Maeve as she ran a hand through her aqua hair, before she grabbed something flat... about the size of a notepad... off a sideboard before returning to them.

“Hello there, soldier,” she smirked.

Bucky nearly melted at the sound of her gorgeous Irish accent, and felt the urge to return her flirtatious smile, but settled with a polite: “At your service, ma'am.”

Maeve chuckled and for some reason, he felt inexplicably pleased with himself. Because _he_ had made her laugh... 'old-Bucky' seemed to think he used to be a lot better with dames than that, but current-Bucky would take what he could. Maeve knew who and what he was... at least he presumed she did, since Tony had asked her to help him... but she didn't seem the least bit bothered by the Winter Soldier. He appreciated that, so if he could talk to her without making a fool of himself _and_ managed to make her laugh, he was happy with that. Proud of that in fact; it made him feel human. Still, Bucky's breath caught when she raised an eyebrow at him, and her smile turned a little more suggestive.

“Sweet talker,” Maeve paused to toss whatever it was in her hand to Phoenix. “That is a Starkpad, we need to use it to get some readings on your arm, if that's okay?”

He glanced at the metal appendage on the table. “Be my guest.”

Phoenix chuckled, but not unkindly. “She means _your_ arm.

“Is that still okay, James?” Maeve asked, still smiling.

The way she said his given name made a pleasant tingle ripple down his spine; her accent made the simple word sound so sexy. He _liked_ the way she said it. He also liked the way she gently touched his wrist, before glancing at the rest of his arm, left bare thanks to the white tank top he wore. Bucky's lips twitched with the urge to smile, when she started to sway to the music again; a new track if he wasn't mistaken. He got the impression Maeve wasn't even aware she was doing it. Phoenix caught his eye then, rolling her own playfully before nodding at the other woman. Bucky's lips twitched to smile again. It was _nice_ having both of them treat him so normally, and he debated asking them more about themselves... Sam said asking questions or making small talk was a good way to interact with people, after all... but of course, Stevie had to ruin the moment.

“It's Bucky,” the man stated, harshly. “And why do you need to scan him?”

For the first time since she arrived in the lab, Maeve looked at Stevie. “Us Specifically? Because Tony's busy doing the hard work.”

The engineer snorted at that, and a quick glance at the man let Bucky catch the smirk he was trying to hide. Though his gaze was quickly brought back to the women in front of him when Phoenix lightly touched his good shoulder to get his attention.

“We need the scans so Tony and Bruce can create an arm that will actually fit you,” she explained. “And it'll take two of us to ensure they get the most accurate readings.”

“The best bet is to take measurements from your own body,” Maeve added. “Not that piece of Hydra crap. That way, it's completely custom made for you.”

She paused to quickly glance at the all too visible scars on his left shoulder. Bucky fidgeted uncomfortably, starting to feel nauseous; he could only imagine what she thought of them... until her thumb started to massage the pulse point on his wrist. As a rule, Bucky didn't like being touched, but he found Maeve's caresses soothing. He _liked_ her touching him... and liking something was still such a novel thought.

“Getting the correct readings will make sure nothing like that happens again,” she continued, gently.

“I've also called in Doctor Cho,” Tony added, not looking at them. “She's the world's leading geneticist and a good friend of mine. If you want recommendations of her work, ask Clint. She saved his life.”

“He's president of her fan club,” Phoenix stage whispered.

“I thought Bruce would fight me for to position.”

Without warning, Clint dropped down from a vent, making everyone but Phoenix and Tony jump; presumably because they'd gotten used to his antics. There was silence for a second, before Maeve suddenly chuckled, as she turned towards the other two.

“You did warn me.”

Tony gave her a look that clearly said 'yeah... I did', whilst Phoenix merely smirked. Clint on the other hand decided to boost himself up on the table beside Bucky's discarded arm, looking over the engineer's shoulder at the strange blue screen he was seeming to draw on.

“Seriously though, Helen should be able to take care of all the scarring, which will let your arm sit a lot more comfortably,” Maeve stated.

His lips twitched to smile. “Ready when you are then, doll.”

She winked at him, which had Bucky trying not to smile again. He _really_ liked how she wasn't afraid of him, but he still felt a little uneasy... though that could have been Stevie's looming presence right behind him. Bucky found it a little ironic, that rather than anyone else, it was the man who was supposed to be his best friend that put him most on edge. However, he was soon distracted by the two beautiful women; Maeve as she hummed along to the new song that was playing, and Phoenix who began taking readings. Listening to their quiet conversation was almost relaxing, however Bucky was soon sitting bolt up right in his chair, his eyes comically widened as he watched Phoenix walk away from him... the Starkpad _still_ floating in mid air where she'd been holding it just moments before. She returned with a tape measure and a second Starkpad, passing the former to Maeve who held it along side his forearm, as Phoenix _levitated_ the second pad to the other side of his arm; before both devices flashed without either women even touching it. Maeve quickly noticed his change of demeanour but simply shrugged.

“You get use to it,” she smiled, sympathetically. “Nix is a bit of a hodgepodge of things, but you'd have probably called me a psychic. I have empathic and telepathic abilities.”

“I thought you were a counsellor,” Stevie accused.

“Psychologist,” she corrected, coolly.

Bucky couldn't help continue staring at the floating Starkpads. It was amazing, and he knew his mouth was probably hanging open; but it was one thing to be told someone had psychic abilities and another thing entirely to witness it. It was awesome. Phoenix caught his gaze and winked, and Bucky really couldn't help the small smile he gave her. With all the science and sci-fi-esque things he was encountering... now he wasn't on the run and relatively safe from Hydra... Bucky was honestly _loving_ the modern world.

“Going down with my wings on fire, guess I'll see you in another life,” Maeve suddenly began singing, along with the music. “Stepping out of body, you can tell everybody. Mama I'm a kamikaze, oh I, oh I.”

The song was catchy, Maeve had a lovely voice, and Bucky couldn't help tapping his fingers to the beat again. She saw the movement and quickly glanced at him, positively beaming. It was breath taking, and Bucky suddenly felt like he'd concurred the world... even if Phoenix chose that exact moment to give him an unnervingly knowing look.

 


	15. Just One Dance (Phoenix and Maeve PoV)

Light refracted and reflected from a million faceted crystals. Gilded mahogany woodwork dazzled, and the black marble floor was polished like a mirror. Large windows draped in flowing white organza framed the extensive New York skyline; making the multitude of city lights look like twinkling stars. The grand room was completely un-Tony-like, but apparently, it would have suited his late mother perfectly. The Maria Stark Ballroom was where all of Stark Industries' charity events happened, and Tony had once explained that it was modelled after the grand hall in his family's mansion. The Maria Stark Foundation, all the charity work and events, even the ballroom itself, was all in honour of Tony's beloved mother. So Phoenix was honoured the engineer wanted her help to continue the woman's legacy, very few people were trusted with the privilege and she cherished her friend's trust.

Tonight's gala was to honour service men and women, since it was Armistice Day, or Remembrance Day as she'd grown up knowing it. So a bejewelled poppy stood proudly against the black silk of her ball gown. The dress was floor length with a fishtail skirt, a plunging neckline that showed off her ample cleavage, and fitted sleeves to stave off the November chill. Winged eyeliner and blood red lips were the stand-out points of her make up, with her hair artfully styled in a French Twist; thanks to Natasha, and Phoenix was more than pleased with the final result. Beside her, Maeve wore a midnight coloured gown with a daringly low back. The colour off set her mermaid hair perfectly, and the dramatic look was completed by navy eyeshadow an iridescent lilac lipstick.

They'd both walked in on Tony's arm, knowing full well they'd have created a media storm with the engineer apparently arriving with _two_ dates; so called 'news' that Pepper would artfully be able to spin to drum up more donations for the veteran's foundations they were mainly supporting that evening; at Sam's humble request.

As they glided into the ballroom, Phoenix realised immediately that nstead of the usual string quartet playing there were just two cellists were playing which was unusual. However, before she could ask Tony for details, a server approached them; handing them each a sleek glass of sparkling champagne each before melding back into the crowd. They all made a show of sipping their drinks, knowing full well they'd 'forget' them on the nearest surface, as soon as possible. Tony was a recovering alcoholic; who was doing splendidly. So although Phoenix and Maeve rather enjoyed a stiff drink, they tried not to indulge in front of her friend, doing their best to support him. Though before they managed to 'lose' their drinks, a figure across the room caught Phoenix' eye.

Pepper Potts was stood near one of the windows, looking radiant in a jewel encrusted red gown. Phoenix raised her glass to the other woman, who smiled and returned the salute. Even though Pepper had broken up with Tony, the pair had remained good friends and Phoenix was incredibly fond of the accomplished CEO. Of course, a lot of people liked to create rumours. The favourite recently seemed to be that she was sleeping with Tony; though there'd been the odd one about Maeve, and an especially interesting one that the three of them where actually in a three-way relationship. Though Phoenix' personal favourite was one from last week, claiming that Tony was actually gay, Rhodey had been his secret lover all these years and Pepper, Maeve and herself had all been diversions. They'd had a good laugh about each and every story, despite the fact the rumours had seriously put a dampener on Phoenix's love life... which was pretty none existent now-a-days.

But since she was single, Phoenix could easily let her eyes wander over the gathered guests. Clint was the first person her gaze found, and he looked rather dapper in his tux; but the way his eyes softened when he looked at his wife was what made him especially handsome. Bruce was with the Bartons, pulling off the pink shirt he was wearing with his tux surprisingly well and Phoenix couldn't help smiling. That awful coloured shirt was just so Banner, it didn't matter that it was woefully out of place in the sea of black and white. Sam caught her eyes next, as he came over to ask Maeve to dance. He was quickly followed by Loki, who quite literally swept Phoenix from Tony's side. The mischievous god looked _delicious_ in his all black tuxedo. His raven hair was slicked back from his face, though the ends were threatening to curl as it rested on his shoulders.

Some people were still wary around the trickster, but Phoenix wasn't. She'd seen inside his mind at Loki's own request; she knew why the attack on New York had happened and Tony had been trying to help the prince clear his name. However harsh whispers still surrounded them, but Phoenix still melded her body to Loki's when he took up a formal hold. She smirked up at him as the first chords of 'Smooth Criminal' began to play. His sea green eyes crinkled in response and Phoenix _knew_ he'd remember this was a favourite song of hers... played on just cellos, the famous pop song became an amazing tango track. So Phoenix gladly let him dip her into an impressive back bend, earning them some startled gasps before their movements turned sharp and precise. Her gaze remained locked with his throughout the song, adding an extra layer of passion and tension to their dance.

A tiny thrum of arousal began to coil in her gut, but she pushed it away. Because yes, Phoenix found Loki attractive... more than just a little... but after one late night drinking session a few months ago, that had ended up in rather intense kiss, the dark prince had completely freaked out. Three days had gone by where Loki actively avoided her, before he turned up in her room late one evening. They'd spent the whole night talking, the trickster pouring out a multitude of secrets he'd never told anyone, until he finally admitted that he was a-sexual. Which was completely fine; but the tale of his doomed marriage to his estranged wife Sigyn, certainly explained why Loki had sworn off relationships as well. After that, Phoenix had become the god's confidant, and in turn she adopted him into the close circle of friends she considered family... just as she had Tony. They still often flirted with each other, but both knew there was nothing behind it; so it wasn't a great surprise when Loki pulled her flush to him as the last chord was finally lost to raucous clapping.

However, she she hadn't expected Loki to whisper in her ear: “You look ravishing tonight so please my dear, _do_ put our poor inventor out of his misery.”

Phoenix glanced over her shoulder, following the trickster's line of sight, surprised to see Tony staring at her intently. She offered him an easy smile then turned back to Loki, kissing his cheek before murmuring:

“You're so full of bull...”

* * *

Maeve and Sam clapped and cheered along with the rest of the crowd as Phoenix finished her dance with Loki. The pair had looked amazing together, and she and Sam had stopped their own poor attempts at the tango just to watch them dance. However, as the applause died down, Sam wrapped his arm around her waist. Maeve expected him to either pull her in for another dance or to lead her off the floor. However, to her surprise, Sam chose to lean down and whisper in her ear.

“I'm telling you this because I know he's not going to have the guts. You look amazing tonight, so do me a favour and go put my fellow veteran out of his misery.”

Glancing over her shoulder, Maeve followed his line of sight, surprised to see James staring almost longingly at her. “ _You_ are a bad influence,” she told Sam, not bothering to hide her smile.

His warm chuckle followed her as she sashayed her way to James; the former Winter Soldier looked damn good... if a little uncomfortable... in his tuxedo. The dark navy colour wasn't what Maeve would have expected him to wear, but it really suited him, and the rich velvet of his jacket brought some blue flecks to his usually stormy grey eyes. His beard was trimmed into sexy stubble, and his chocolate brown hair was neatly combed, though the natural wave had it curling around his jawline. Maeve couldn't help tucking a few wayward strands behind his ear, and she tried not to smile as James' breath hitched at the gesture... she was starting to develop a bit of a soft spot for the man.

“Hello there, soldier. Want to dance?” she purred.

A genuine smile lit up James' face. “Pretty sure you just stole my line, doll.”

 


	16. Unexpected Friendship (Phoenix PoV)

One moment, Phoenix had Loki pinned to the mat. They both had knives at each other's throats, chests heaving from exertion, and both are grinning perhaps a little maniacally; equally pleased their sparring match had ended in yet another draw. The next, Phoenix was sat up bolt up right... albeit still straddling the trickster's thighs... when FRIDAY stated she was needed in the common room. She shared a worried glance with Loki, before his arms curled tightly around her waist. There was no hesitation as Phoenix wrapped hers around his neck, and rested her forehead against his. In the blink of an eye, Loki teleported them to the communal common room; and Phoenix quickly kissed his cheek in thanks, before turning to face the scene. What she saw broke her heart.

Tony was huddled on the floor, his back propped up against one of the white leather couches, his therapy dog: Sasha, dutifully licking his hand to try get his attention. On the other side of the room was Steve-Fucking-Rogers, sprawled on the floor, after apparently crashing through the glass coffee table; blood dripping from his nose. What Phoenix hadn't expected to see was Bucky standing over the man who was supposed to be his best friend, glowering at him... if it wasn't for the way he heaved in ragged breaths, she'd have thought the Winter Soldier was making an appearance.

Loki lay a hand gently on her shoulder, murmuring: “I'll go get Bruce.”

He vanished from sight and Phoenix let out a small sigh of relief; back up was always appreciated, especially when Tony was having a particularly awful panic attack.... which was obviously the case right then. So without wasting another moment, she hurried to her friend's side, dropping to her knees the moment he was touching distance away. Phoenix called to him several times, trying to keep her voice calm and even despite how worried she felt. But it wasn't until Tony looked up with bleary eyes, murmuring her name like he couldn't believe she was there, that Phoenix finally closed the distance between them. She gathered the engineer into her arms, gently rocking him back and forth whilst whispering reassurances into his ear; she might not know what that stupid Rogers had said to him, but she could hazard a guess.

Phoenix glanced over her shoulder when she heard footsteps, expecting to see Loki and Bruce; though she couldn't help smirking as she watched Thor all but drag Rogers out of the room. A moment later Bucky was crouched down beside her and Tony, his remaining arm angled closest to the engineer, giving him a worried look. Phoenix offered him a small smile when she caught his eye; she knew Bucky had his own panic attacks, so he'd understand what was happening. He'd probably had figured it out whilst Rogers was being an ass-hole, which would explain why the bastard had been sprawled across a broken coffee table... Bucky had probably been trying to get him to shut-the-hell up.

“What can I do?” he asked, quietly.

“Get him a glass of water,” Phoenix replied. “And a dog treat for Sasha.”

Bucky nodded in agreement before following through with her request, returning just as Loki and Bruce entered the room. Phoenix offered them a tight smile as she gently stroked Tony's unruly hair, all the while whispering reassurances, though also told him who was in the room and exactly what they were doing. Thankfully, he was coming out of the worst of his panic and managed to sip the water that Bucky had set on the floor, however his hand still trembled as he held glass. However, Tony did let slip a huff of laughter when Sasha started to lick his face in earnest, and Phoenix sighed quietly in relief. Really though, she knew it was far from over. Right then, it was more the eye of the storm. Tony's panic attack may be subsiding, but he'd be on edge the rest of the day, and would certainly be having nightmares tonight. Which meant she needed to call Charles, and let the professor know someone needed to take over her classes tomorrow.

With Rhodey staying overnight in hospital for another round of intense physiotherapy, Phoenix would be the one sharing Tony's bed that night. And though the call needed to be done as soon as possible, she was loathed to leave her friend's side; even though Bruce was currently taking his vitals and talking him through a breathing exercise. However, Loki thankfully solved that problem, when he whispered in her ear:

“I took the liberty of contacting Kurt, he promised to let Charles know.”

Phoenix gave another quiet sigh in relief, resting her head back on Loki's shoulder; now that Bruce was fussing over Tony, she'd managed shuffle away and perch on the sofa where the trickster sat beside her. It was damn typical Rogers would start on a day Rhodey was out of town, since Tony would need as many friendly faces around him as possible to pull him out of his own head. However, Phoenix was sure she could get Happy to come over to the Compound for a movie night, Peter would be a certain as long as she arrange the teen a lift... she might even be able to sort out a video call with Harley, or perhaps organise a road trip down to see the kid in Tennessee. Of course, she'd have to figure out Tony's schedule with Pepper first, just to check they could get him a few days away, but it shouldn't be too difficult.

“You're plotting something,” Loki murmured.

She smiled slightly, not at all surprised that the trickster knew. “Nothing drastic.”

Loki answering smile was razor sharp. “When you go after that oaf, let me know. He will not get away with this.”

“Get in line,” Bucky said, quietly.

His words surprised them both, and Phoenix raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Bucky shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable, but refused to break eye contact with her.

“Stevie never used to like that,” he stated, keeping his voice low. “But I saw what happened. I don't understand everything that was said, but I know that Steve was out of line. He wouldn't back down, even when it was obvious Tony was starting to...” He waved his hand, obviously trying to think of the right word.

“Freak out,” the engineer supplied, glumly.

“Get overwhelmed,” Phoenix corrected, laying a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

“No one here is going to judge you, Anthony,” Loki interjected. “None of us are without our demons.”

“I have to agree with Loki,” Bruce stated.

“Only a few years ago, you called him a bag of cats,” Tony pointed out, forcing a smile onto his face.

At this, the trickster adopted his most innocent expression. “I do not see why you mortals find that so offensive. I happen to rather like cats.”

In just one sentence the tense atmosphere was broken... and Phoenix knew that was exactly what Loki had intended. Tony outright laughed at his antics, despite it being an old routine by now. Bruce chuckled; though looked a little embarrassed at the engineer bring the subject up... again. Even Bucky was smiling. Phoenix bumped her shoulder into Loki's and grinned at the trickster, he really was a good friend.

 


	17. Homecoming (Tony PoV)

Tony's foot tapped impatiently as he waited for Phoenix. He hadn't a clue why she'd insisted on using a commercial flight to travel back home; it was an eight hour flight back to the UK, and _then_ a two hour train journey from the airport to her home town in Wales. Of course he appreciated she wanted to go back to visit her family for the week, but he just couldn't fathom why she'd turned down his offer of a Starkjet. It would have been _much_ faster, and far more comfortable than a commercial flight; not to mention he wouldn't have to stand in JFK, being gaped at by the masses whilst he waited for her. Okay, so Tony knew he didn't _have_ to wait for Phoenix, but she was his friend... after Rhodey, she was his best friend... he'd missed her.

And although Tony knew he'd only ruin their reunion by _somehow_ messing up simply telling her, he decided being there to greet Phoenix as soon as she was back in New York was a good indicator of his feelings. But of course, he couldn't just do that 'normally'; much to Rhodey, Pepper, Bruce and even Loki's consternation. So the moment Phoenix' familiar auburn hair came into view, Tony grinned. After removing his sunglasses, he picked up the obnoxious sign he'd brought with him. He was oddly proud of the white cardboard monstrosity; revelling in the gaudiness of the neon pink and day-glow green lettering, complete with gold glitter star burst. His hands were still stained with the paint and glitter glue; proof that he'd put the hideous sign together himself.

There were several flashes around him, and Tony instinctively knew the paparazzi were furiously taking his picture; desperate for a good story... he supposed he was giving them one. After all, it wasn't every day Tony Stark stood in the middle of a commercial airport, holding perhaps the ugliest sign in the world; the word 'NERD' emblazoned on it, in the most hideous colours he could find. Then again, apparently Phoenix also wasn't going to disappoint the hungry media either. Since the moment she spotted him, she gasped, and Tony could see the tears in her eyes. His brain's immediate reaction was to think he'd fucked up somehow, and desperately tried to think of a way to repair whatever he'd managed to do. Then his mind caught up to the fact Phoenix was grinning, and laughing. She actually ran towards him, dumping her carry on when she was a mere foot away and launched herself at him.

Laughing almost giddily, Tony dropped the sign and caught her easily. Without thinking, he spun her round, barely registering how her legs wrapped securely around his waist as he moved to hold Phoenix' thighs to keep her steady. He might not be as young as he was, but Tony was still a man, and was rather proud he was he was able to hold her so easily... damn caveman part of his brain. But still, he smirked at her confidently, making Phoenix roll her eyes despite her matching grin. She leant forward and kissed him then, a chaste press of her lips to his; it was something that had taken a little getting use to, but Tony had soon realised there was nothing but platonic affection with the gesture... something _all_ of her incredibly large family apparently did, which Tony had found out during the first reunion she'd dragged him to. He'd expected stilted politeness or maybe the occasional awed look like he usually got; what he'd left with was an adopted family, and he could never thank Phoenix enough for that.

But startled gasps and frenzied whispers... along with the fast paced shuttering of a dozen camera lenses... brought Tony back to the present. Well, they'd certainly given the paparazzi what they were looking for he supposed. Glancing out the corner of his eye, Tony noticed scores of camera phones pointed in their direction; no doubt the footage would be on the news within the hour. Sighing quietly, he carefully set Phoenix back on her feet, offering her a self-depreciating smile.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Phoenix shook her head, still beaming at him. “Let them talk, I'm not ashamed to be seen with you.” She paused to kiss his cheek in thanks when he retrieved her bag. “Ready to go home?”

For a moment, Tony stared at her with open shock. Home. She'd never called the Tower 'home' before. He swallowed thickly, trying to get his emotions in check. Because damn it! He wasn't going to cry in public, certainly not over something like this. Sure, Phoenix calling the Tower home _meant_ something to him. If it was home, she wasn't going to leave it... wasn't going to leave _him_. But the rest of the world didn't need to know that. Hell, he'd have a hard enough time with Phoenix knowing, and Tony knew she knew. She didn't even need to use her powers, because Phoenix knew _him._ Not Tony Stark; genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. But just Tony; tired, scarred, scared and buried under a mountain of emotional baggage. And _still_ she directed a smile that could light up the room at him.

Taking a shuddering breath, Tony hefted her bag on his shoulder and entwined his free hand with hers. Phoenix squeezed his hand, before stooping down to pick up the discarded sign, making him chuckle.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Let's go home.”

 


	18. The Gathering (Bucky & Tony's PoV)

Walking into the Compound's common room, James hadn't expected to see the sight he saw... neither had Stevie, Wanda, Scott or even Sam; if the way they were also rooted to the spot was anything to go by. Rubbing his eyes, wondering if perhaps he hadn't fully woken up from his nap, James took another cautious look at the scene in front of him. But no, it was still exactly the same.

There was a guy who looked liked the most extensive burn victim in history, lounging on one of the faux fur rugs. Another who was blue and had a _tail_ , perched on the back of a sofa. There was a bald guy covered in red tattoos, as well as a green dame, along with a blue one with metal on her face taking up another sofa. A large blue guy with _fur_ lounged against the coffee table, next to the man who'd introduced himself as Bruce. There was a dame with _antenna_ sat primly on a dining chair, and a guy in a red leather jacket sprawled on another couch, with a _raccoon_ in an _orange jumpsuit_ lounging against his legs. There was even a bloody _tree_ with a _face_ , sat hunched over on the floor.

Of course there were some normal looking people intermingled with it all, some that James recognised like Tony, Phoenix, Maeve and that kid Peter, but they were almost eclipsed by everyone else and he struggled to take it all in.

* * *

Tony couldn't believe just how many people were gathered in the Compound's common room. When he'd met Phoenix all those years ago, he'd never have guessed she'd bring so many more people into his life... somehow filling a room not with people who wanted something from him, but people who actually seemed to give a crap about him.

He was sat on a sofa sandwiched between Maeve and Peter, Phoenix was next to the kid, but with Kurt perched on the back of the sofa,she effectively sat between his legs. Loki had decided to seat himself on the sofa arm next to Phoenix, and she'd decided to use his thigh as an armrest. Wade lounged on one of the faux fur rugs, and Bruce leant against the newly replaced coffee table with Hank next to him. Thor wasn't far from them, sitting with some of the new guys he and Bruce had brought with them. Brunnhilda, Gamora and Nebula took up one sofa with Drax; whilst Quill and Rocket sprawled on another with Groot propped up against it. Mantis and Hope had brought dining chairs in from the kitchen. Clint and Natasha had taken a loveseat for themselves, whilst Rhodey and Charles had parked their wheelchairs next to them.

Without really thinking, Tony reached across Peter for Phoenix' hand. She squeezed his fingers lightly in reply, shooting him an understanding smile. Maeve chose that moment to rest her head on his shoulder, and he couldn't help ruffling her blue hair affectionately. Vision, Pepper, and Happy came in a moment later; their arms ladened with pizza boxes. Stephen and Logan were also kicking about somewhere, since the pair had decided drinks were needed before the film started.

* * *

James' mouth practically hung open when a guy in a red cloak emerged from the kitchen, with several bottles of wine in hand and an army of wine glasses floating obediently behind him. He'd never seen anything like it, and he'd have probably continued to stare for several seconds if a grizzly voice hadn't suddenly growled:

“Out the fucking way!”

He almost jumped at the commanded, quickly snapping his gaze towards the voice; his shoulders sagged in relief once he realised it wasn't directed at him. However Stevie was positively bristling, glaring at a man with impressive side burns, who was carrying a stack of three beer crates. He looked... vaguely familiar, like someone James had known before the war. He shook his head. It must been his mind playing tricks on him, since the only other person to survive from that time was Stevie... or at least that's what James thought, until the rugged man caught him staring. Unable to help it, he swallowed audibly; not a fan of hostility nor wanting to particularly draw attention to himself. But then the man smiled, well... sort of. His scowled smoothed out at the very least, the corner of his mouth giving the barest hint of a twitch.

“Good to see you again, Sarge.”

“You... you too,” he managed to stutter.

“Logie bear, are you scaring the poor, defencelessly, brainwashed assassin?” the burn victim singsonged.

“Shut the fuck up, Wilson!” the man grit out.

Several people looked up then, Maeve included; her purple painted lips immediately curling into a smile, directed at _him_. James swallowed thickly, but managed to return a shy one of his own.

“James! Come join us,” she greeted, seemingly genuinely pleased to see him.

Nervously, he realised all eyes in the room had turned to him, and he valiantly fought the illogical need to run and hide. He wasn't used to so much attention... then again, he wasn't used to having a raccoon yell at him:

“Get your arse over here, so we can start the damn movie!”

* * *

Tony had been so lost in his own head, thinking how nice to have so many people he knew he could genuinely call friends gathered around, that he actually flinched when he heard Logan practically growl at someone. His pulse thundered in his ears as he regarded the Rogue Avengers... something he tried his best not to do, especially Rogers and Maximoff. His rushing blood was so loud that he missed whatever Rocket and Maeve said to the group; hearing their voiced but not catching the words. It took Phoenix' tight grip on his fingers to bring Tony back into the room fully, and he just caught her asking the newcomers:

“So you joining or what?”

Lang wasted no time in grabbing another dining chair, and unsurprisingly, seated himself next to Hope. Sam and Bucky exchanged quick glances, before the former found a space between Rodney and Natasha, perching on the arm of the love seat, whilst Bucky actually came to sit on the floor in front of Maeve; who absent-mindedly began to play with the man's hair. Tony's heart continued to hammer in his chest, not because Bucky was sitting so close to him, but because he hadn't missed how Rogers' eyes had narrowed when the former assassin had came and joined them. Phoenix once again squeezed Tony's fingers, and he knew she'd noticed he'd started to panic; especially since she gave a low whistle that brought Sasha scampering in from the kitchen and jumping into his lap. But despite how much he adored the silly mutt, the dog's presence wasn't helping like it usually did. So trying to distract himself, Tony tapped Bucky on his good shoulder, making the super soldier glance up at him.

“You're going to _love_ this,” he stated, his grin a little forced.

Bucky's eyes actually lit up. “Yeah?”

At that exact moment, the Compound's VI dimmed the lights, and from the surround sound a narrator announced:

“ _Space. The final frontier...”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, there are comics where Wolverine meets Captain America and Bucky whilst fighting in WW2.


	19. Down Time (Phoenix PoV)

Although she didn't spend too much time hanging around the Compound... much preferring Stark Tower... Phoenix wasn't a stranger to the communal kitchen; or more to the point, dancing around the kitchen. With Clint. The archer's latest music obsession was blaring courtesy of FRIDAY, the catchy beat impossible not to move to. Phoenix and Clint strutted, wiggled and sashayed around each other, all the while adding ingredients to the standing mixer. The blonde couldn't cook to save his life... happily living off take out pizza and black coffee, until he'd married Laura... but unbelievably, Clint was a baking diva. Though honestly, he was just a diva in generally.

“Now pay back is a bad bitch, and baby I'm the baddest,” Clint sang, striking a pose that showed off his pert rear.

“You fuckin' with a savage, can't have this, can't have this,” Phoenix sang back, hip checking him on her way passed.

“Phoenix, _you_ are my spirit animal!” he proclaimed, loudly.

Bruce snorted, shaking his head at their antics; but even he couldn't resist tapping his foot along to the beat as he kept an eye on the pumpkin curry he was making. Phoenix smiled, handing him another tin of coconut milk. She loved Bruce's cooking, and was always volunteering to help him in the kitchen; it helped that he followed a plant-based diet too. Unsurprisingly, it became a ritual for the pair to cook together whenever they were in the same building. What had been a shock, was that Loki usually joined them. Granted, the trickster couldn't cook at all... being a prince sort of did that too you, Phoenix supposed... but he had unparalleled knife skills, which meant he prepared the vegetables whilst she and Bruce took it in turns to make the actually meal. Occasionally, Clint invaded the kitchen with an attack of the munchies; so Phoenix would divide her time between cooking, and ensuring whatever was being baked was suitable for _everyone_.

“Hmm... I think it's ready,” Bruce mused, stirring the large pot of curry. “FRIDAY, could you ask Tony to come up from the workshop?”

“You know you're wasting your time,” Rogers grumbled, as he entered the room.

He came unannounced, and quite frankly, unwelcome. Following behind him was an unimpressed looking Bucky, who clipped his fellow super soldier over the back of his head. If looks could kill, Rogers would be a smouldering lump on the floor... since Bucky was rather protective of Tony, as it turned out. Of course, Rogers _hated_ that.

“Stop being such a jerk, you punk,” Bucky scolded.

Phoenix shook her head, before asking FRIDAY to connect her to the workshop. “Tony, get your gorgeous ass up here.”

“You think I have a gorgeous ass?” Was the quick reply.

“It's the third best ass in the compound,” she chuckled.

Tony gasped dramatically. “Betrayal! You betray me! I won't stand for this... FRIDAY make a note...”

“Just get your ass up here, sexy,” Phoenix sighed, still smiling.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” he retorted, haughtily. “And I'm not setting a foot in the kitchen until you tell me who your delusional mind has rated above me?”

“Loki is number two...” Phoenix replied, earning a wink from the trickster.

“It's those leather trousers,” Tony agreed.

“I do look good,” Loki practically purred. “But then, who beats me?”

“Clint,” she replied, without hesitation. “Have you seen how that man poses? How can you not admire that perfect rear?”

“What about my perfect rear?” Quill lamented, leaning on the breakfast bar.

Phoenix shrugged. “It's number five?”

“Who's fourth?” Gamora smiled, coming to join them.

“Bucky.”

True to form, the former assassin blushed immediately and Phoenix winked at him. He was utterly adorable when he got flustered, which happened far more often than any of them had ever expected. Any sort of praise or light flirtation would turn the often imposing man completely bashful, normally leaving him peeking at whoever the instigator was through his long hair. Maeve currently held the record of turning him into a blushing, stuttering mess... Tony was second, and surprisingly Thor was a close third.

“What about my ass?” Rhodey asked, wheeling himself in.

“Who's looking at your ass?” Phoenix shot back, glibly. “When everyone is staring at your pretty eyes?”

“She's right, Honey Bear,” Tony agreed, actually joining them in the kitchen. “You do have the prettiest eyes.”

Rhodey grinned in response. Puffing up his chest, and buffing his nails on his blue polo shirt for effect.

“I feel I am being dishonoured,” T'Challa stated, dryly; finally looking up from his Starkpad that rested on the dining table.

“Why? When you're the most handsome in general,” Phoenix flirted, fluttering her eyelashes.

“You have excellent taste,” he replied, deadpan.

“So... who has the best abs?” Clint asked, suddenly.

Phoenix didn't miss a beat when she stated: “Natasha.”

 


	20. Crash and Burn (Tony PoV)

Frowning, Tony glared at the offender; hoping that if he starred hard enough, everything would be revealed. He just couldn't fathom why or how this had happened, or what the purpose of it all could be. This was depraved, nefarious, abhorrent...

“Why are my keys in the refrigerator?!” he asked aloud, to no one in particular.

There was a rich chuckle behind him. “Anthony, you said, and I quote: 'This is really going to confuse me in the morning'. Apparently drunk you plays tricks on hungover you..”

Groggily, Tony wiped at his stinging tired eyes; his head was pounding and his mouth felt like the sahara. Why had he done it to himself? He'd been off the drink for years, ever since that fateful birthday party where Rhodey had kicked his ass. But last night, he'd _needed_ a drink, just to get through that awful charity gala; that neither Phoenix, nor Pepper, nor Maeve or even his honey bear could attend. To be fair, Loki _had_ tried his best to entertain him, and keep certain other Avengers as far away from him as possible. But the trickster didn't know Tony was a recovering alcoholic, so hadn't batted an eyelid when he'd knocked back glass after glass of neat whiskey.

Tony's stomach roiled at the memory. His hand trembled as he swiped his offending keys from the salad tray, and turned to face the smug bastard that was laughing at him. Then again, Loki laughing at him was far better than the disapproving, judgemental look and chastisement he knew Steve-fucking-Rogers would try and pull on him... that the man _had_ pulled on him, one too many times.

“This explains so much,” Tony joked, forcing himself to appear relaxed.

Though to his surprise, there was no condemning look or any forthcoming snide remark meant to make him feel small. He took a good look at Loki, who's pale complexion seemed even more pallid than usual. The god's usually vivid green eyes were subdued, with dark circles that looked like bruises beneath them. His usually well groomed hair was unkempt, dishevelled, like he just hadn't had the energy or co-ordination to do anything more than run his hands through it. And what's more, Loki was slumped over the kitchen counter, his head barely propped up by his hand. Tony blinked, surprised. After seeing how Thor guzzled alcohol, he hadn't know gods could get drunk... or hungover. But Loki was the picture of misery.

“I approve,” the god declared, a little sluggishly.

Darcy, who was sat beside Loki and looking far too chipper, snorted. “You can't say anything. I wrestled you into a car as you were trying to take on a moving train. You said: 'I NEED TO GET HOME. MY WIFE NEEDS ME'. Dude, you're not even married.”

Loki sighed, resting his forehead on the cool marble work surface. “You took pictures, didn't you?”

The buxom brunette looked inordinately pleased with herself. “I did.”

At that exact moment, Phoenix walked into the kitchen and Tony subconsciously flinched... Phoenix knew he was normally tee-total _and_ the reason why he didn't drink. He swallowed thickly, feeling nervous. Even Pepper had looked at him sadly, shaking her head, whenever he'd been drinking. It left him feeling pathetic, worthless... he couldn't handle Phoenix judging him too. She was the only one who never really had, and he couldn't bare it if she started to now. He couldn't look at her, couldn't face her; but then she reached out a hand to touch his temple.

Immediately, Tony felt a cool wave of _something_ swirl through his mind. It felt... wonderful. His thumping headache disappeared in a matter of seconds and he breathed a sigh of relief. Cautiously, he dared to meet her eyes, stunned to see her smiling at him almost knowingly. A weight suddenly felt like it had been lifted from his shoulders, and without thinking, Tony fell into her arms. Tears were _not_ pricking his eyes, no matter what Darcy might say, when he hugged Phoenix tightly. He burred his face into her neck, his breath shuddering when he heard her whisper:

“I got you, Tony.”

 


	21. Ebb and Flow (Phoenix PoV)

Phoenix _hated_ seeing Tony so vulnerable. Of course, after getting a debrief from Darcy concerning the ball last night, she'd expected something... and hated herself even more for not being able to go with him... but Phoenix wasn't prepared for her friend to practically break down in her arms.

So she offered a tight lipped smile to both Loki and Darcy, barely pausing to use her healing ability to ease the trickster's hangover, before she slipped an arm around Tony's shaking shoulders and manoeuvred him out of the kitchen. She'd almost got him to her room before Bucky, Sam and bloody Rogers rounded the corner. The engineer visibly flinched at the sight of them.

“You okay, man?” Sam asked, kindly.

“Migraine,” Phoenix lied, hoping to protect Tony.

“You mean he's hungover,” Rogers snapped. “You're supposed to be an Avenger, Tony. But you keep letting everybody down.”

Phoenix opened her mouth to say something, but Bucky beat her too it. “Shut up, Punk! If Tony's got a migraine, he's got a migraine.”

“Seriously Steve, what's your problem?” Sam sighed, sounding fed up.

The Falcon shook his head, before turning back to them. Phoenix didn't think for a moment that he bought the lie; but he winked at her, so at least she knew he was going to play along.

“You need me to go get something from Bruce?” he asked, knowingly.

She smiled. “Think we're just going to try the old fashioned: lying down in a dark room.”

“Try a cold face cloth over your eyes, my Ma used to swear by it,” Bucky said, before starring wide-eyed at nothing. “I... think?”

Phoenix beamed at him, and even Tony managed a small chuckle, before stating: “You're going to need a new journal soon.”

Bucky grinned. “You can get me one for Christmas!”

Without another word, he turned on his heel and jogged back to his room. Still smiling, Phoenix squeezed Tony in a one armed hug before guiding him to her door, which was the closest of their two bedrooms. Sam called after them, telling her to text if they needed anything and she gave him a thumbs up in confirmation. Then, not wasting any more time, Phoenix shut the door to the outside world. Tony audibly breathed a sigh of relief, before practically collapsing on her bed. Silently, she closed the blinds, before curling up beside him. Hesitantly, his arm snaked across her waist, almost as if he was unsure of his welcome... which was absurd.

“I'm sorry,” Tony whispered.

Phoenix kissed his forehead. “I should be saying that.”

“It's not your fault.”

There was no point arguing, so she just pulled Tony close. “I spoke to Charles, let him know I needed some leave over the holidays. I'll be here full time until after New Year.”

Tony looked at her, clearly surprised. “You didn't have to.”

She smiled at him, warmly. “Yeah... I did.”

 


	22. Courage (Bucky PoV)

James swallowed thickly, his remaining hand trembling slightly as he knocked on the metal door. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he fought he urge to fidget... or run away. Which was ridiculous, considering he'd just had some of his worries eased. He'd plucked up the courage to speak to Tony earlier; after the man had recovered from his migraine. James was conflicted with his growing interest in Maeve, whilst knowing she'd been hired to analysis him. Something that turned out to be completely untrue, despite Steve's warnings. The engineer had taken the time to explain Maeve was a friend who'd ended up being his unofficial 'shrink'... Tony's word, not his... because the man refused to trust anyone else. And after his time with HYDRA, James could fully appreciate that.

Tony was incredibly patient; explaining that Maeve had helped him create the BARF technology; fine tuning the application of the devise and formulating a standard treatment plan for patients. So since James had agreed to try the experimental therapy, Maeve had been needed to supervise his _actual_ psychologist; one she'd recommended, but certainly not herself. Which had been a relief to hear, and he drummed up the courage to finally go and talk to her _properly_. Which was why James was now stood outside Maeve's office. He heard a muffled voice call from inside, telling him to enter, and he cautiously pushed open the door. Considering the woman in question, James wasn't sure why he expected her office to be sterile and uninviting... probably a by product from his HYDRA 'treatment' and his experience in Berlin...but the sight that greeted him was far from cold.

Maeve sat behind a modern looking desk, both a laptop and Starkpad set out in front of her as she smiled at him warmly. The room was done in shades that reminded James of clouds, and surf, and seagrass. The furniture was either a gloss white or soft looking, sand colour upholstery. It reminded him of the beach, and coupled with Maeve's vibrant hair, James wondered if she had a particularly affinity to the ocean.

“I grew up on the coast, a little village near Galway Bay,” she announced.

He visibly flinched. Concerned; Maeve laughed... but not unkindly.

“I can only read your mind if you actively open it to me,” she smiled.

“Then how...”

“Both Rhodey and Sam had the same looks on their faces when they first saw the room,” Maeve explained, before adding: “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

“Not Tony?” James asked, taking a seat on the small sofa she'd gestured to.

Maeve came to join him. “At this point, my brother of choice knows more about me than my own parents.” Her dual coloured eyes gave him an assessing look. “So, is this a social call or do you have something on your mind?”

A blush began to creep across his cheeks, and the 'old-Bucky' part of his brain reminded him he'd once been smooth around good looking dames. It was a shame his current self didn't remember how. His gaze flittered nervously around Maeve's pretty face, before his eyes focused on the cream carpet instead. His heart was back to hammering in his chest, his throat felt parched, and he licked his lips nervously... why was this so hard? But to his surprise, Maeve's dainty hand came to rest over his calloused one. Her touch was soft and gentle, but James still flinched at the unexpected feeling. He still wasn't use to physical contact that didn't bring pain, and he immediately cursed his gut-reaction, when she slowly withdrew her hand.

“Take your time,” she said, kindly.

James chanced peeking up at her and was relieved to see no pity as she returned his gaze, just quiet understanding. He offered her a weak smile, and after steeling himself, nervously reached over to take her hand in his; though James ended up studying the glittery silver nail varnish she wore instead of meeting her captivating eyes again; worried he'd end up staring or lose his nerve.

“I was wondering if... I was hoping you'd...” he sighed, annoyed with himself. “Would you like to see a picture with me, doll?”

“You have anything in mind?”

James shrugged, a little self-consciously. “I'm open to suggestions, since I missed the past couple of years.”

Maeve laughed, gently. “Anything you particularly like?”

“I remember liking musicals,” he admitted, quietly.

She squeezed his hand, excitedly. “They're my favourite! From the Fred and Ginger era to more current ones. The Greatest Showman is pretty awesome.”

He smiled at her enthusiasm. “I think I liked Top Hat.”

“We could start there and work our way through the decades?”

James' heart felt like it skipped a beat... it sounded like Maeve _wanted_ to spend more time with him. He smiled at her, shyly. “I'd like that.”

“You free after dinner? We could probably get two or three watched tonight.”

His smile slowly morphed into a smirk. “I'll pick you up at seven then, doll.”

 


	23. What Dreams Are Made Of (Bucky PoV)

He woke suddenly, gasping for breath and his heart pounding erratically in his chest. He felt cold, so cold. He heard a voice and blinked through bleary eyes, unable to see who was speaking to him. He curled in on himself, scared of what might come. They didn't like it when he showed weakness; they tried to beat it out of him. But still he tried to make himself smaller, hoping that they might just leave him alone. For once. He heard the voice again, but it didn't sound angry, it sounded... concerned. He frowned, unsure what was happening. They were never concerned. But the voice wasn't calling for the soldier, it was calling for _him_.

James blinked through hazy eyes, vaguely realising he was crying. His throat felt hoarse; he guessed he'd been screaming in his sleep... again. There was a loud bang which made him jump, and his watery gaze snapped to his bedroom door. There was another bang, like a fist punching the metal which made James curl in on himself, hugging his knees with his remaining arm. His breath came in shuddering pants as the knocking came in quick succession; he couldn't remember where he was, wasn't sure what was happening, but then the voice started to speak again:

“Sargent Barnes, Mr Rogers is trying to gain access. He's quite adamant. Do you wish for him to enter?”

Though he couldn't place the voice, some recollection dawned and James knew his answer instantly; he shook his head vehemently. Mr Rogers was Steve, and there was no way he was going to let the blonde in the room with him. His memories were still pretty scrambled, but he was certain the man claiming to be Steven Grant Rogers wasn't the Stevie who'd been his best friend. He vaguely remembered thinking once, back in the war, that whatever they'd done to make 'Captain America' had ruined every quality that had made Stevie great. He'd never admitted it to anybody, but several decades later, James _knew_ he'd been right. The man insisting they were best friends was an overbearing, opinionated bully, who thought he knew better than anybody else. And though he tried, James didn't even like this Steve very much and certainly didn't want him anywhere near him. Definitely not right then... just the thought made his breathing erratic.

“Sargent Barnes, you are showing clear signs of distress,” the disembodied voice stated, calmly. “If you won't grant Mr Rogers access, is there anyone else you'd like me to contact for you?”

“Maeve.”

The name left his lips in a rushed whisper and he swallowed thickly. For a moment, James wasn't ever sure who he was asking for, but he knew that whoever was connected with the name made him feel better. He pressed his forehead to his knees, trying to think, eventually something in his mind clicked and James remembered exactly who Maeve was _and_ how he felt about her. He swallowed thickly, wondering why he'd asked for her. Sam would have been better; he didn't need to worry about impressing Sam, but Maeve on the other hand... James knew asking for her was a big mistake. Even if she did make him feel at ease. She was patient, and calm, and kind, and very easy on the eye. She was also easy to talk to; she listened. She cared, about _him_ , James knew she did.

She was an empath and a therapist, and he knew she would understand; that she wouldn't judge. But it was wrong to wake her at who-knew-what-time in the morning, she had better things to do than waste time comforting a shell of a man, especially when James knew he was broken; his brain a mess of disjointed memories and random knowledge. And though Tony's BARF technology had started to break the HYDRA programming, James knew that the soldier still lurked in his psyche... he could feel him pushing against his mind, whenever he was close to losing his temper. So James knew he never stood a chance with Maeve, even if they'd started regularly watching movies together, but he still didn't want her to see what a mess he really was. He didn't want her to know he was a completely lost cause.

The sound of voices brought James out of his thoughts, and he risked a wary glance towards the door. The solid metal muffled the words, but the voices were raised loud enough to be heard through the sturdy material. One was undoubtedly Steve, and another could have been Sam, though there was a third that was certainly female. Another wave of panic gripped James as he stumbled to his feet, lurching towards the bedroom door, just as the disembodied voice stated:

“Miss O'Connor is outside. She's asking if you want her to come in.”

His stomach churned as he palmed the bio-lock and flung open the door; pointedly ignoring Steve who was looming over an angry looking Maeve. Without thinking, he curled a protective arm around her bare shoulders; hardly registering she was clad only in a pair of black sleep shorts and a white tank top, even her feet were bare. The soldier tried to push to the front of James' mind, as he crowded into her space, needing to protect her. His gaze frantically ran over her body trying to catalogue any injuries, even as he vaguely registered Steve trying to get his attention. The soldier was ready to push through, knowing he needed to protect Maeve, until her dainty hand cupped his stubbled jaw. Her thumb wiped something off his cheek, and it took James a moment to realise he was still silently crying. Without thinking, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, his arm curling tighter around her.

“You're place or mine?” she asked, quietly.

A huff of hysteric laughter threatened to escape, as James felt suddenly overwhelmed by Maeve's simple acceptance; but once again Steve trying to get his attention. He glared at his supposed friend, not hearing a word the man was saying, before he pulled Maeve into his room and kicked the door shut behind them. Of course, there was more banging on the door, which caused James to start to shake again. Unable to keep himself upright any longer, he sank to the floor, his back pressed against the unrelenting metal door. He shivered as the feeling of being too cold came back with a vengeance, and he buried his head in his knees. But as a large sob racked his body, James felt gentle hands begin to card through his hair.

“You're safe, James,” Maeve whispered. “You're safe. You escaped HYDRA. You're at the Avengers' Compound. You're safe.”

Her soft words slowly began to worm their way passed his panic, as her soothing voice repeated them over and over; she continued to play with his hair, carefully teasing out the knots that tossing and turning had caused. James wasn't sure how long he sat there with Maeve kneeling beside him, but eventually his tears finally ceased. He felt wrung out, like a used dish cloth... he probably didn't look much better since when he chanced peeping up at her, Maeve' gaze was fully of concern. His shivering hadn't stopped though; the feeling of being too cold had sunk deep into his bones. But then Maeve was helping him to stand, his weight leaning more heavily against her than James would have liked, but he was still too shaky to remain up right on his own.

He felt dazed as well as worn out, and only vaguely heard Maeve asking the disembodied voice to switch on his shower, before she began leading him to his bathroom. The room was already full of steam by the time she opened the door, and the heat of the room hit James hard in the face. He inhaled deeply, trying to take as much of the warm air in as he could; he knew it didn't make much sense, but it helped him feel better. He even managed a tentative smile for Maeve when she propped him against the sink counter.

“Let's get you warmed up,” she coaxed.

James blushed, as realisation dawned. “Don't think I'll manage on my own.”

“You don't have to,” Maeve smiled. “You called for me, so I'm hear to help. And if you don't mind lending me a t-shirt afterwards, we don't even need to get undressed.” She paused, giving him a quick once over. “I presume you're still wearing boxers?”

A huff of laughter escaped his lips, even as his cheeks began to burn; he hoped Maeve would think it was from the steam rather than his embarrassment. James couldn't lie to himself, he'd _love_ the chance to court the amazing woman in front of him, but his brain hadn't thought of anything passed taking her _out_ to see a picture or maybe dancing... he remembered he liked dancing. Sharing a shower was on a completely different level from that, and the thought made him a little nervous. But he trusted Maeve; there didn't seem any ulterior motive to her suggestion, so he accepted her help to strip down to his boxers, his grey sweatpants and white tank top landing in a heap on the cream tiled floor. Cautiously, James accepted the hand she offered, and let Maeve lead him into the walk in shower.

The steam was thick, the water hot, and he couldn't help the relieved sigh he gave as the spray hit his tense shoulders. Nerves began to coil in his gut when Maeve let go of his hand, so he couldn't help wrapping his arm around her waist the moment she was within reach again. Previously, she'd only been speckled with droplets of water, but now she was drenched. However she hugged him back, whilst managing to somehow set the bottle of shampoo she'd retrieved onto the built in shelf. James buried his face into her neck, exhaling a shaky breath into her warm skin as she whispered more reassurances to him. Several minutes passed until he gave Maeve a gentle squeezed, silently letting her know he was feeling better. She stepped away from him and James immediately averted his eyes; her top clung far too temptingly to her curves, and it was _see-through_. He swallowed audibly even as she chuckled, obviously figuring out what was wrong.

Still, Maeve simply reached for the shampoo, casually squeezing out a generous dollop and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. Without thinking, James' hand found her hip the moment she began to massage the fresh smelling product into his hair. The gentle caresses were so unlike what he was use to, that his eyes slipped shut and he gave an involuntary, contented hum. She even took the time to shield his eyes when she rinsed the suds out, and James couldn't help the tiny smile that pulled at his lips. It felt natural to rest his forehead against hers once she was done, and when he lazily blinked his eyes open, James found Maeve regarding him warmly. Instructing the disembodied voice to turn off the spray as they went, she led James from the shower before grabbing the towels he always hung on the back of the door. A laugh was startled out of him as she dumped one on his head, but as he pushed the soft material out of his face, James was left speechless. Maeve had her back to him as she peeled off her soaked top.

“Could really use that t-shirt,” she stated, glancing over her bare shoulder.

Blushing, James directed Maeve to wear he kept his casual clothes, whilst he hurriedly dried himself before dropping his soaked boxers and used towels with the rest of his discarded clothes. He was about to ask Maeve to pass him a fresh pair of sweats, when there was a light knock on the bathroom door. James opened it a fraction, intent on merely peeping out... not wanting to be rude and flash Maeve more than she wanted to see... only to find she'd already left a step by the door. He couldn't keep his smile at bay as he tugged on black sweats and a grey tank, before leaving the bathroom. But the sight of Maeve stopped him in his tracks. She was wearing his favourite maroon top, the soft cotton material barely falling to her porcelain thighs. The neck was large enough that it was starting dip towards one shoulder, and she'd pushed the sleeves up to her elbows. She looked... amazing.

Seeing her in his clothes spoke to a very primal part of James, and he hardly resisted the urge to storm over and pull her into his embrace. But then Maeve glanced at him over her shoulder, and James was certain he fell a little in love. Her smile was so sweet and welcoming, he couldn't help going to her. Absent-mindedly, he tugged the collar of the top back into place for her.

“You okay there, doll?” he asked.

“Think I should be asking you that, A stór,” she smiled. “You want me to stay?”

James hadn't thought that far a head... in truth, he was stuck on the strange word he thought might Gaelic. But then he glanced at the clock... analogue, like he remembered... and realised it wasn't even three in the morning. He swallowed thickly, dreading the thought of spending hours alone, but knowing Maeve needed to sleep. Then he remembered her question, her offer, and he nodded slowly; not trusting himself to speak. She smiled at him warmly, and before James let nerves get the better of him... a knock out dame was offering to spend the night, of course he felt nervous... he took her hand and led her to his rumpled bed.

No real thought went into pulling her down to the mattress, his arm curling around her shoulders, silently urging Maeve to cuddle into him. Something unclenched inside of James as her legs tangled with his and her arm slid across his torso, her hand resting just beneath his ruined shoulder. He blew out a steady breath, trying to catalogue everything about the moment, but the last thing he remembered was Maeve planting a light kiss to the underside of his jaw as she whispered:

“Sweetest dreams, A mhuirnín.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish Gaelic translations:  
> A stór - Dear  
> A mhuirnín - Sweetheart


	24. Bonds (Maeve PoV)

Maeve sighed, holding her head in her hands whilst her elbows rested on her knees. She asked the Compound's VI to lock her office door as she screwed her eyes shut... things were getting complicated. She hadn't long left James' room after spending _very_ early to late morning with him, and if Maeve hadn't had some work she needed to do, she probably wouldn't have left; and _that_ was the problem. Not ethically, of course... or at least not professionally. It wasn't like she was his therapist, just back up for James' counsellor and Tony during the BARF treatment. What bothered Maeve, was the fact that Tony was her friend... de facto brother really... and he'd always come first in Maeve's considerations. But she _liked_ James, despite what had happened in Siberia and she felt guilty for that... the whole thing was a mess, and she needed to talk to Tony.

Too many people had gone behind his back and let him down when he needed them most, Maeve refused to add her name to that list. Unfortunately, Tony was currently on an important conference call along with Rhodey, so she was left to stew with her racing thoughts. She sat back in her chair angrily, reaching for the glass of scotch she'd poured for herself. Perhaps midday was a little early to be drinking neat whiskey, but it was feeling like that kind of day. Without thinking, she knocked the amber liquid back in a single shot, savouring the burn and debated pouring herself another. But she wouldn't find the answers at the bottle of a bottle, so shaking her head, Maeve pushed herself up from her chair; discarding the glass on her desk as she made her way to the door. She palmed the bio-metric lock, figuring either a long run on the treadmill or few rounds with a punching bag would help her mood. Only to be stopped in her tracks by coming face to AC/DC t-shirt with Tony. She sighed softly, before glancing up and offering him a small smile.

“I was coming to invite you to lunch and Phoenix, but I get the feeling you need to talk?”

Maeve huffed out a laugh, stepping aside to let him in. “You could say that.”

Without ceremony, Tony flopped onto her small sofa before opening his arms in clear invitation. Glad of the comfort, Maeve cuddled up in his embrace, breathing in the reassuring scent of his cologne... despite what other people might have thought, Tony Stark gave the _best_ hugs.

“So... is Barnes really that bad in the sack?”

Unable to help herself, Maeve burst out laughing. “Nothing happened, Tony!”

“Ah...”

“Ah... what?” she asked, trying not to smile.

“That explains why you have such a frowny face,” he teased.

Maeve rolled her eyes. “You're terrible, you know that, _A chara mo chléibh?”_

_ Tony gave her a gentle squeeze. “So what it is?” _

_ She shut her eyes, sighing. “I'm starting to really like him.” _

_“ And...? I know you're basically my little sister, Maevie baby,” Tony chuckled. “But you're thirty two... I know you're not a blushing virgin.”_

_ Maeve burst out laughing again, swatting his stomach. “Ass! I was worried it would bother you.” _

_“ Why would it?” Tony asked, frowning._

_“ Because, _ _A bhuanchara_ _ , of what happened in Siberia.” _

_ He shrugged. “I've made my peace with Barnes. I'm not saying we're ever going to be drinking buddies but I don't hold a grudge... not about... well, you know.” _

_ She nodded, snuggling closer to him. _

_“ I honestly don't think things would have gotten as far as they did in the bunker if it wasn't for Rogers... or if he'd just told me when he first found out.” Tony paused, giving her a thoughtful look. “If it was him you were after, I might have had you committed.” _

_“ Like that would ever happen,” Maeve stated, shuddering for dramatic effect._

_ Tony kissed the top of her head. “Mae... I don't think I'll ever forgive him.” _

_“ I know,” she replied, quietly, then smirked. “We all do, and you know we support you. Why do you think the great Captain America couldn't open a kitchen cupboard last week? Before it suddenly swung open, hit him in the face and gave him a black eye?”_

_ It was Tony's turn to laugh. “So it was Phoenix! I told Rhodey that wasn't an accident.” _

_ Maeve grinned up at him. “You didn't hear it from me.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish Gaelic translations:  
> A chara mo chléibh - Friend of my heart (Platonic soulmate)  
> A bhuanchara - My enternal friend (Platonic soulmate)


	25. Something Tangible (Phoenix & Loki PoV)

Phoenix left the hustle and bustle of the Tower's ballroom behind her. It was the Stark Industries' annual Winter Ball; so named because there were many company employees who celebrated Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and even Yule as well as Christmas. Which meant there'd been a myriad of twinkling evergreens decked in blue and white, as well as red, green and black, to accompany the gold ornamented trees. There had even been bows of holly and ivy along the ceiling, dotted with festive mistletoe. In all honesty, Tony and Pepper had outdone themselves trying to accommodate everyone at the ball. Of course, that meant the engineer had invited certain _unsavoury_ members of the team along with the rest; despite what Phoenix, Pepper and Rhodey had recommended.

Inevitably, Steve-fucking-Rogers and the Scarlet Bitch had said _something_. Phoenix wasn't sure what; she'd been trying to help calm an angry Rocket, who'd wanted to shoot some unknown head of department that had drunkenly called him a rodent. Though thankfully, Loki had been nearby and was able to whisk Tony away from the pair whilst Bucky had hurried to find her. The way he'd gripped her elbow a little too tight, had let Phoenix know right away that something was wrong. He'd taken over trying to placate Rocky; trying to distracted the pilot by promising he could have his old metal arm... once Tony was finished with it, of course. Confident that Bucky had the situation under control, especially once she saw Quill hurrying over, Phoenix went in search of Tony.

She found him in the penthouse, staring out of one of the large plate glass windows; his gaze lost to the hazy New York skyline. Loki gave her a strained smile, his hand squeezing hers as he drifted silently past, granting them privacy. They'd all found out early on that Tony had two moods when it came to Steve-fucking-Rogers. Half the time he needed distraction, all of his friends gathered to remind him how much he was loved. The rest he needed quiet, but not solitude. Those were the times that Phoenix or Rhodey had the best results, and managed to pull Tony out of his downward spiral with little effort. So since the latter was running interference, ensuring no-one noticed that the host of the evening was missing, it was left to Phoenix keep Tony in one piece; she was honoured the engineer trusted her so much.  
  
So quietly, Phoenix went to join Tony at the window, her arms wrapping around his waist from behind. She smiled to herself when he all but melted into her embrace, his fingers entwining with hers. She inhaled deeply, loving the smell of his cologne; it smelt like home. She grinned fully then, which Tony must have caught in their reflection because he peeped over his shoulder at her.  
  
“Sharing is caring,” he stated, deadpan.  
  
“You smell like home,” Phoenix admitted, unabashed.  
  
Tony actually gaped at her for several seconds, before he was a flurry of movement. Before she knew it, Phoenix had been pulled tightly into his arms, her cheek pressed to the well groomed facial hair along his jawline. His lips were pressed to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, his own shoulders shuddering; and Phoenix knew he was trying not to cry. She hadn't really expected her words to cause such a reaction, but then again, perhaps she shouldn't really be surprised. Tony had often hint that not all of his nightmares were about caves, space, or shields; yet Phoenix had never suspected that _she_ might be the cause of bad dreams. It hurt, physically hurt her heart, to think the engineer expected her to abandon him... not exactly surprising, given his track record of picking bad friends. But still, it hurt. It made Phoenix feel like she hadn't been doing her job as a friend properly.  
  
“I'm here, cariad,” she whispered, soothingly. “And I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. For life. I'm not going anywhere, Tony. I promise. You're one of my best friends. I'll never leave you behind. I got you, you got me. Always.”  
  
Phoenix repeated the words over and over, until his shaking finally stopped and he pulled away to look at her. There were still obvious tears in Tony's eyes, but she counted it was a win that he wasn't trying to hide them. Being vulnerable was nothing to be ashamed of; she'd been trying to tell him that from day one, and she was glad he trusted her enough to let her see them.  
  
“I love you, Tony. I'll always have your back, no matter what. I'm sorry I've not done a very good job of showing you that,” she consoled.  
  
“It's not you...”  
  
“Yes it is,” Phoenix interrupted, smiling kindly. “If it's something you've worried about, I'm obviously not doing enough to put your mind at rest. And before you start, reassuring you is _not_ an issue or a chore.”  
  
Tony's mouth snapped shut, whatever self-deprecating remark he was thinking dying on his tongue. Phoenix cupped his face in her hands, her thumb gently stroking his cheek bone.  
  
“Whatever you need, you just have to ask me,” she told him. “Even if it's just a cuddle... or someone to talk to at three in the morning. Just tell me, and I'll be there.”  
  
His warm brown eyes refused to meet hers as he muttered: “What if I want to dance?”  
  
Phoenix grinned. She _loved_ to dance, and discovering Tony secretly shared her passion had honestly made her year. Whenever they could, they'd sneak in a little twirl here or perhaps a few minutes of fancy footwork there. Her gaze caught one of FRIDAY's camera's, and she nodded to it. Without further prompting, the sound of a violin being plucked filled the room before the first swirl of 'Carol of the Bells' began to play. Phoenix' smile grew impossibly wider; she knew it was one of Tony's favourite festive songs, not that he'd ever admitted aloud to liking anything other than rock music. But she'd caught him tapping his fingers in time to the track, whenever she or Clint played holiday music. Evidently so had the AI. Tony huffed out a small laugh, before taking Phoenix in a formal hold.

* * *

Loki had meant to given them privacy, he really had... only staying in the penthouse on the off chance Phoenix would need his help... but hearing classical music begin to play had peeked Loki's interest. So he'd cast a simple spell to make himself invisible, before retracing his steps back to Anthony's large living room. He couldn't help smiling at the sight that greeted him. With a backdrop of the sprawling night time city, and only the twinkling lights from the enormous decorated evergreen that stood in the corner of the room to illuminate them, Anthony and Phoenix twirled around the room together. The dark green velvet skirt of her dress swished along the polished wood floor with each turn, and each step made the smile on Tony's face become more and more genuine. Loki nodded to himself, confident the woman who'd become his best friend had everything in hand and turned to leave.  
  
“FRIDAY, could you please take a picture of them?” he asked, quietly. “I believe it would help Anthony to have a tangible reminder.”  
  
“An excellent idea, Mr Friggason,” the AI agreed.  
  
Loki couldn't help but smile. Though he wondered when the pair would realise their feelings for each other...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welsh translation:  
> Cariad - Sweetheart


	26. Gift from the Heart (Bucky PoV)

James tried not to fidget as he watched Maeve and Tony walk into the Compound's common room, arm in arm. He wanted to go greet them... yes both of them... to wish them a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays or joyous whatever it was they actually celebrated; even if it was now three days late. But it wasn't just Steve's scowl that held James back. Two of the three Barton children barrelled passed the gathered grown ups; Lila flinging herself at the engineer with shouts of “Uncle Tony”, whilst Cooper managed to hug “Aunt Maeve” a little more sedately. Pepper Potts and Phoenix walked in moments later, the former stopping to hug Laura and the latter scooping up a toddling Nathaniel without breaking her stride.

James thought he heard Steve mutter: “I don't get it” under his breath, when Clint went to greet the new comers; trading smiles and hugs all round. But honestly, James spent most of his time trying to ignore the man who was supposed to be his best friend. So instead of dignifying Steve with even an acknowledgement, he went to greet them all as well; trying to hide a small smile when Sam very quickly followed suit. However James didn't feel confident enough to clasp Tony on the shoulder, or kiss the ladies on the cheek like the Falcon did. Though he took the time to kiss their knuckles in greeting, before readily shaking the engineer's hand, genuinely grinning as he thanked Tony for the Iron Man gloves he'd been gifted.

Of course, Steve had ranted for a whole hour about how thoughtless and insensitive Tony was being; with Maximoff quickly jumping on the bandwagon. But James had understood the gesture and he wasn't the only one. Scott of all people had taken one look at the gloves, before stating that Tony must be close to having the new arm finished. Naturally, Clint had chosen that moment to pop out of vent affirming that 'yes, Tony was nearly done' and 'no, he wouldn't reveal how he knew'. Other than that, the only highlight of James' Christmas day had been the video that Phoenix had sent him; of Maeve and Tony's overly dramatic duet of 'Baby, it's Cold Outside'. Oh, and the photo Maeve had sent him; featuring herself, Phoenix and Pepper posed in clashing paper hats with arms slung around each other's waists. He'd loved seeing his favourite Irish gal enjoying herself, even if he wasn't with her. James had been silently excited about seeing Maeve again after her short break away, but now she was there he began to feel nervous.

Since James' only source of income was what Tony gave him, it didn't sit right to buy the engineer something with basically his own money. So he'd swallowed his tongue trying to ask Laura to help him bake; but together they'd managed to create a Christmas Pudding that smelled just like the ones his Ma used to make. Laura also helped him bake gingerbread men for the others, with both Lila and Cooper helping to decorate; only having one arm occasionally had it's advantages it seemed. However, James had wanted to do something more special for Maeve. Natalia had unexpectedly come to his aid... surprising because yes, he did vaguely remember her from his time in the Red Room... patiently trolling the online market places with him, until he found exactly the right gift; a vintage pearl necklace. Just like the one he'd seen that dame wear in White Christmas, that he and Maeve had watched together a few weeks ago.

But now Maeve was actually there, and James' stomach roiled with barely repressed nerves. The necklace still sat in a pretty box, safely hidden under his pillow; he hadn't wanted the others... Steve... to know about it. Of course, he'd double and tripled checked that the pearls were alright, having Natalia, Laura and even Lila vet them. Both women had given him uncomfortably knowing smiles when they'd agreed it was lovely, and Lila had cooed at how pretty it was. So it had passed inspection, and James knew _he_ liked the necklace but would Maeve? And not only that, were pearls too forward? Sure, he liked her a lot and thought... hoped... she might like him, at least a little in return. But they weren't dating. Hell, he hadn't even found the courage to ask her to step out with him, and watching pictures at the Compound didn't count.

But now she was there, looking lovely as ever; with her made up eyes, plum coloured lips, and spiky aqua hair that now sparkled with glitter... thanks to Lila. There was no chance he could give her the necklace; he was going to make a fool of himself. But then, matters were taken entirely out of his hand.

“Aunt Maeve, Uncle James has a pressie for you...”

In the sing-song voice only an eight year old could manage, Lila completely obliterated any chance James had of coming out of the situation with any dignity. Not only because he now couldn't get out of giving Maeve his inappropriate gift, but because he was left gaping at the pigtailed little girl. He hadn't even known he'd been promoted to 'uncle' status until that moment; he was up there with the likes of Tony, Rhodes and Nick Fury... it left him speechless. A strange warmth bloomed in his chest and James didn't even have it in him to be embarrassed or upset, even as a slightly dopey grin threatened to form on his lips.

“Lila Nicole Barton...” Laura began to reprimand.

“Easy, Kate,” Clint interrupted, draping an arm around his wife's shoulders. “Not like he didn't need a kick up the...”

“DAD!” Cooper scolded.

During the hubbub, Maeve subtly caught James' eye before inclining her head towards the exit. Butterflies began to do another whirlwind tour of his stomach, but he nodded in agreement before they quietly made their escape, and with unspoken agreement, they began to make their way towards his room. The silence between them wasn't exactly uncomfortable but it was unusual, and James wished he was wearing a hoodie or hat to hide behind. He knew he was blushing, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, but his hair was unfortunately tied back out of the way for once. So it was oddly relieving to finally make it to his room, even if it meant his impending doom was nigh; he could at least hide his face for a moment. Or at least James planned to, until Maeve's fingers gently wrapped around his wrist, her free hand suddenly placing an envelope into his unresisting one. He blinked at her in surprise.

“Ladies first, right?” she smiled.

Nodding mutely, James managed to rip open the envelope, pausing to smile at Maeve in thanks when she helped free the enclosed card from it's paper confines. For some reason, his hand shook as he first regarded the black and white New York skyline on the front, before finally daring to peek inside.

**IOU one 'date' of your choosing.**

The short note was beautifully written by hand in a curling script and James quickly read it three more times, just to be sure. Date. She'd used the word 'date', quotation marks not with standing, Maeve used the word _date_. Day out, outing, activity... she could have used any of them, but she hadn't. Hope raised it's cautious head within him. Date. That had to mean something, didn't it? James risked glancing at Maeve, shooting her a shy smile.

“Wasn't sure what to get you,” she admitted, returning his smile. “So thought we could do something together. My treat.”

The thought of a dame paying for him to go anywhere didn't quite sit right with James, his Ma _had_ raised him right... way back when. Paying for a lady was the gentlemanly thing to do, he knew that much. But he supposed it was a gift, and he was pretty sure his Ma had taught him to be thankful and appreciative when someone was kind enough to give him something.

“Only if you let me pay next time, doll.”

The words were out before James could think, his accent becoming a more pronounced drawl. He could have kicked himself, and he hurriedly trying to think up an adequate apology... before Maeve's smile grew wider. James was certain she could light up the whole room with her radiance, and something in his chest unclenched.

“You flirting with me, soldier,” she asked.

A confident smirk pulled at James' lips, and he tilted his chin up slightly. The act felt... familiar; but it was something to write down later. Right now, he had a beautiful dame smiling up at him and James knew he couldn't mess this up. So before he could talk himself out of it, he retrieved the pretty red box from beneath his pillow, and regarded Maeve warmly as he offered her the gift.

“Could be,” he shrugged, aiming for nonchalant.

James was acting more confident than he felt, and the quiet gasp Maeve gave when she opened the lid nearly undid his facade. Panic gripped him for an instance, terrified she hated the necklace, which made his heart pound faster. But then James glanced at her face. He wondered if he was being a little big-headed, thinking that Maeve looked a little awed as she peered into the box. She certainly stroked the pearls lovingly, her crimson and gold nails gently running over each bead in turn. His chest puffed up a little with pride, especially when she whispered:

“James... this is... _exquisite_.” She paused her inspection to glance up at him, offering the box. “Would you?”

His smile was easy and genuine as he carefully slipped the strand of pearls around Maeve's porcelain throat, breathing in the floral notes of her shampoo and the muskiness of her perfume. After securing the necklace... the pearls contrasting beautifully with her black crew-neck jumper... James' fingers stupidly lingered on Maeve's warm skin, long enough for her to notice. Her gaze met his in their reflection cast by the nearby wall-mounted mirror. To James' immense surprise, instead of looking upset, Maeve smiled at him... dare he say affectionately... before her fingers gently laced with his. Without a word, she settled her weight back into him; her back flush to his torso and her head gently resting against what was left of his ruined shoulder. After a moment's hesitation, James snaked his arm around her slim waist, holding her close. Nothing had ever felt so right.

 


	27. Bad Blood (Phoenix PoV)

Clad in a black suit with green waistcoat, Loki elegantly complimented Phoenix' figure hugging onyx gown and emerald jewellery. They made a striking couple, their porcelain pale skin made paler by their chosen outfits, and his raven hair was a stark contract to her fiery locks; she'd even worn shy-high heels beneath her floor length dress, just so she could match his height for a change. Naturally, it had all been planned ahead of time, and Phoenix smirked as yet another photographer snapped their photo, as they glided along the red carpet towards the entrance to Stark Tower.

It was New Year's eve, so of course, Tony was holding another lavish party... which meant _all_ the Avengers, even the disgraced ones, were there. Despite her misgivings, Phoenix understood why. It was apparently good publicity, so they'd all arrived from the Compound together, despite the fact that several members of the team lived in the Tower anyway. The limo ride had been nothing short of tense, but thankfully it was relatively quick. Once they'd arrived, Tony and Pepper had stepped out first; showing a united front as owner and CEO of Stark Industries. Phoenix and Loki had gone next, neither happy about leaving Tony out there without any real back up. Clint and Natasha had quickly followed... since Laura and the kids had already arrived at the Tower earlier in the day to keep their identities hidden... whilst Peter and Maeve stepped out next.

But just as Phoenix and Loki made it to the front door, the clamour from the gathered crowd got incredibly louder. Curious, Phoenix glanced over her shoulder, and couldn't help smiling at the sight. Both James' were making it down the red carpet together; one with a very obviously missing arm and the other in a wheelchair... everyone knew they'd been on opposing sides during the 'Civil War', yet they were clearly laughing and joking together. Something unclenched in Phoenix' chest as she watched them, before she unexpectedly felt a hand settle on the small of her back. Glancing to her side, Phoenix was met with Tony's genuinely smiling face.

“See... I told you and Pepper this PR move wasn't going to be a disaster,” he grinned.

Laughing, she shook her head, and turned her attention back to the men making their way to join them. At that exact moment, Bucky caught her eye, and immediately winked at her before flashing his killer smirk at Maeve. The blue haired beauty gave him a flirty smile in response, and at least a dozen cameras went into a frenzy. By this point, Rhodey was in stitches, laughing too hard to be able to wheel himself the rest of the way; and a smiling T'Challa ended up pushing him. Vision, Sam, Thor, Bruce, Scott and Hope were all grinning by the time they reached the front doors as well, and more camera flashes went off as they stood around as a group; a dozen capturing how Bucky raised Maeve's hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. And a dozen more got the moment Peter curled am arm around her shoulders, playfully squaring up to the much taller man.

“Maeve's my date tonight, remember?” he stated, obviously trying not to smile.

Bucky reached his hand out to shake Peter's. “And I defer to your superior timing, Punk. You know she'd be my girl if I'd asked her twenty minutes earlier.”

Collectively, they all burst out laughing, and tears pricked Phoenix' eyes as she tried to heave in a breath. Her hand blindly sought out something to hold onto, to stop her doubling over with giggles, and she found Pepper's arm. The two women leant together, trying to regain some composure, even as the cameras continued to flash.

“Think that's going to be the picture of the night?” Scott asked, grinning.

“Unfortunately not,” Natasha sighed, quickly regaining her composure.

Frowning, Phoenix looked to her fellow redhead, before following the Black Widow's line of sight. She sighed as well, her free hand immediately finding Tony's before giving it a comforting squeeze, since half way down the red carpet, both Steve-fucking-Rogers and the Scarlet Bitch were stopped dead, all but scowling at the group. Of course, dozens of paparazzi were capturing their expressions. Tony's posture slumped, even as T'Challa rested a friendly hand on his left shoulder.

“You cannot help those who refuse to help themselves,” he stated, wisely.

Phoenix was about to offer her own condolences, knowing how hurt Tony would be that things hadn't worked out like he'd hoped. Again. But before she could, Bucky's hand rested on Tony's right shoulder, and another dozen or more camera's caught the exact moment both men looked at each other; Bucky smiled reassuringly and Tony smirked back, showing the world there was no bad blood between Iron Man and the Winter Soldier at least.

“Tones, there's nothing to worry about,” he stated, shrugging. “Steve's being a dick... but we've all got your back.”

 


	28. Lucky Number Seven (Bucky PoV)

Sitting on one of the hard metal benches that lined the quinjet, James rechecked his assault rifle for the third time. It wasn't that he was worried the gun was in perfect working order, he was certain it was, it was more of a nervous tick; Sam had already confiscated his sniper rifle after he'd dismantled and rebuilt it for the fifth time.

Normally, James wasn't nervous before a mission, which he put down to the Winter Soldier part of him. However, this was his first mission with the New Avengers. Rhodey was in charge _and_ was actively taking part, thanks to the modifications Tony had made to the War Machine suit. Of course, Steve wasn't happy about that; James thought he was being an idiot, since it was obvious a Colonel who was a career man in the modern military, was far more qualified to run a mission, than a dumb-ass punk who'd volunteered himself to be experimented on seventy years ago. Especially since the punk in question was staring like a love sick fool at a leggy blonde in a white tactical catsuit. James thought her name was Shirley, or maybe Sally; he knew it started with a S... but he'd only met her once before that he could think of. Well, he'd seen Steve kiss her once, so James thought it wasn't too terrible that he couldn't remember the woman's name.

Though he supposed it didn't really matter, especially since the blonde wasn't giving Steve the time of day, so James let himself be distracted by the sound of footsteps. He glanced out the quinjet's hatch and his mouth immediately went dry; he couldn't take his eyes off the woman who was approaching. Clad in a figure hugging, navy tactical catsuit with a pistol strapped her right thigh, and an assault rifle across her back, Maeve strode into the jet like she owned the place. Her face was free from make up, her piercings were missing, and her aqua hair wasn't artfully spiked like it usually was... she looked amazing. Strong, dauntless, and in charge. James hadn't known she was a combatant, not that he'd even asked, he'd just presumed her agency work was as a therapist. He couldn't take his eyes off her, however it seemed Maeve's attention was solely on the leggy blonde.

“Thirteen,” she greeted.

“Seven,” the other woman replied.

Tony, who'd been walking alongside Maeve, burst out laughing. “You're joking! All these years... you've never told me you're double oh seven.”

She gave the engineer a blatant up and down. “You want to be my Moneypenny?”

The blonde draped her arm around Maeve's shoulders; there was a familiarity in the gesture that said they were more than work colleagues, and James figured the two were probably pretty close friends considering the unabashed grin Maeve gave the blonde when the woman asked:

“Wouldn't he be Pussy Galore?”

“Tones' ego is big enough already,” Rhodes shouted from the cockpit.

“I want to be M,” Tony grinned.

“I always thought you were more Q,” Bruce stated, as he boarded the jet.

James blinked, utterly confused... he hadn't a clue what they were on about. Though he was immediately wary when he noticed Tony was directing a shit-eating-grin at him. He might be on relatively good terms with the engineer, but James also knew that look couldn't bode well for him.

“Anyway, if Mae's double oh seven, wouldn't that make Bucky Bear here the Bond Babe,” Tony laughed.

“What are you, captain of the alliteration society?” Maeve laughed.

“I do not want to see _that_ in a bikini,” Sam muttered, side eyeing James.

Maeve's dual toned gaze found him then, and James tried his best not to fidget; desperately hoping he wasn't blushing. His heart hammered in his chest, however he couldn't tear his eyes away when her tongue quickly darted out to wet her lips. It might have been his imagination, but James thought Maeve's eyes were a little hooded as she gave him once over. But despite his sudden nerves, he found himself tilting his head back slightly before he smirked at her... faking the confidence that he didn't feel. James thought he heard Rogers suck in a surprised breath but he wasn't paying attention; too riveted to Maeve. He almost moaned when he heard her purr, in her beautiful Irish accent:

“ _Definitely_ not a bikini...”

 


	29. War Counsel (Phoenix PoV)

Phoenix sat on one side of Pepper's elegantly curved wooden desk; flicking a pen irritably between her fingers as she bent over her Starkpad. The CEO sat on the other side, holographic screens hovering around her curtsey of FRIDAY. Both women wore similar expressions: lips pressed into a thin lines and brows furrowed, as they glared at their respective screens. A tense atmosphere hung heavily in the air, and neither one seemed willing to break the silence.

Natasha stormed into the office then, scowling as she dumped three more newspapers on the polished maple desk; the bright morning sunlight that shone through the enormous plate glass windows did nothing to make the headlines any more cheerful. It was the fifth time the spy had been out collecting intel, amassing a large collection of newspapers and magazines that Pepper would inevitably destroy in an upcoming libel case. The Black Widow stood glaring at the pile of offending articles, muttering under her breath in Russian... Phoenix suspected she was promising slow and painful deaths to the lacklustre journalists that had fanned this shit storm. A moment later, Maeve and Darcy bustled in; the former carrying a StarkPad whilst the latter already had a laptop open and was furiously typing as she walked. Phoenix spared them a welcoming nod, trying not to let a wicked smile curl her lips when she noticed both women looked just as pissed off as the rest of them felt.

“So how do we get these fuckers?” Darcy asked, angrily.

Pepper's answering smile was razor sharp. “We take them for everything they've got.”

“It doesn't get to the root of the problem,” Phoenix complained, pushing her StarkPad away in frustration.

If she had to look at that photo one more time she'd combust... _her_ photo; or at least a photo of her and Tony leaving the bar the night they met all those years ago... accompanied by that fucking bitch's lies! Fire flickered from Phoenix' fingers as she rose from her chair. She needed to move. She needed to calmed down. But what she wanted to do was punch someone. No. She wanted to maim, murder, a very certain someone. Barbra Lynn Beavermore. Some z-list actress no-one had ever heard of; until she claimed that one Anthony Edward Stark had fucking raped her. And not only was that lie insulting enough, the bitch claimed it happened the night that Phoenix had met the engineer; even using a very grainy image of them leaving the bar together as so called 'proof'.

This Barbra claimed that she was the woman in the photo, with the arm of an obviously drunk Tony Stark draped over her, when it was in fact Phoenix. And it had her fuming. All the women in the room were understandably angry, but she was livid. All of them would destroy any and everyone who hurt their Tony, but Phoenix would set the world on fire for him. She'd watch in burn, just to make sure he was alright.

“I've got Clint working through some of our old networks,” Natasha stated. “And I've got a contact I need to meet in the next hour.”

“You gonna kill her?” Maeve asked, surprisingly calm about it.

“No, that would be unseemly,” Pepper replied, matter-of-fact.

“It would just create more problems for Tony,” Natasha stated, crossing her arms.

“It'd look like he'd paid someone to silence her,” Phoenix agreed, standing with her hands on her hips.

Darcy tilted her head to the side. “Even if you made it look like an accident?”

Natasha snorted and Phoenix smirked; even Pepper tried to hide a small smile behind her hand. But before anyone could say anything, FRIDAY's disembodied voice chimed in:

“I believe we should say 'Welcome to the club', Miss Lewis.”

“The TSDL...” Darcy grinned, a little savagely.

Maeve snorted a huff of laughter. “I like it.”

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. “The Tony Stark... Defence... League?”

The brunette winked at her. “Got it in one. I knew I liked you.”

Surprising feeling a little calmer, Phoenix slid back into her chair, about to continue her hacking... the NYPD should really update their encryptions... when suddenly her phone vibrated in perfect unison with Pepper's and Natasha's. With almost synchronised movements, the three women reached for their mobiles; without even looking up, Phoenix knew they'd all received the same message. She also didn't need to read the rest of Happy's 'I found him' text, she had a gut feeling where Tony would be now he'd come out of hiding. So she was already up and marching towards the door when she stated:

“I've got it.”

 


	30. Eye of the Storm (Phoenix PoV)

Biting back a sigh, Phoenix strode through the frosted glass door, immediately spotting Tony. The engineer sat tucked away in a corner booth, hunched over a drink; a glass of neat scotch, if she were to hazard a guess. Her heart plummeted at the sight. Not because Tony was drinking again, but because her friend looked so... beaten. A lump formed in Phoenix' throat as she made her way to him. The scene was far too familiar for her liking, though at least this time there were no harpies circling around him.

She'd spared a moment to speak to Happy outside, discovering that Tony had bought out the entire bar for the evening, clearing out the guests and sending the staff home for the night; minus a single barman and a bouncer. But before shutting himself in the bar, Tony had apparently made it perfectly clear that _no one_ was to enter the place, not even Pepper... accept her. Phoenix was the only person the engineer had given clearance to, on the off chance she'd go looking for him; which of course she had. However, there was no way of knowing if Tony had expected... trusted... her to come for him, and Phoenix had a terrible feeling the engineer hadn't really believed she would, especially considering the way he blinked at her in clear surprise when she slid into the booth next to him.

“Déjà Vu,” she whispered in greeting.

Without even thinking, her hand rested over his that lay against the black marble tabletop, lacing their fingers together. Tony's eyes immediately fell back to his glass of whiskey, and Phoenix couldn't help wonder if he was remembering the night they met. Back then, he'd declared that as pretty as she was, he didn't have the energy to give her 'the ride of her life'. Perhaps Tony was thinking of it too, since the corner of his mouth twitch in a tiny smile as he squeezed her fingers tightly.

“Didn't know if you'd come,” he admitted, quietly.

“I'll always have your back.”

Being true to her word, Phoenix suddenly grabbed his glass of scotch and knocked it back in one. Tony looked at her incredulously... just as he had done _that_ night... before she shrugged at him. Last time she'd taken him back to her hotel room at The Plaza, though sadly that wasn't an option now. So one handed, she fired off a quick text to Stephen, explaining where they were and asking if they could crash at the Sanctum in Greenwich Village... since there'd been droves of paparazzi swarming around Stark Tower when she'd left.

Phoenix wasn't entirely surprised when instead of a reply, a portal simply appeared in front of them. Tony flinched, and knowing the engineer, he probably thought Stephen believed the lies that were currently circulating. Not for the first time, Phoenix thought Steve-fucking-Rogers had a _lot_ to answer for. However, Tony thankfully followed her without protest, as she pulled him out of the booth and stepped through the portal. Stephen was on the other side ready to greet them, and so was his cloak, that insisted on settling around Tony's shoulders almost like a comfort blanket. The only thing that stopped Phoenix from smiling at the scene was the engineer's vice like grip on her hand; which presumably meant he was expecting the cloak to attack him at any moment. The cloak probably sensed it too, because it unwrapped itself from Tony's shoulders, before settling almost dejectedly over hers. Without thinking, Phoenix patted it's collar with her free hand.

“Don't worry, Levi. Tony's just not having a good day, it's not personal.”  
  
Tony gave her a pointed look. “You're talking to clothing.”

“I have a gun toting Raccoon as a close friend, yet talking to a sentient cloak is what's blowing your mind?” she asked, deadpan.

“But why Levi?” Stephen asked, clearly amused.

“Cloak of Levitation is too long winded,” Phoenix replied, offering half a smile.

Before any more could be said, Wong appeared from a dimly lit corridor, or at least that's how it appeared, but being a master sorcerer, the monk could have stepped out of another dimension for all Phoenix knew. Regardless, he gave them a slight bow which she quickly returned. Wong might not be the friendliest of people around, but Phoenix knew his heart was in the right place; he was a good man.

“I have prepared a room for you both,” he said, by way of greeting. “Stephen said one would be enough.”

“More than, thank you,” she assured.

“Er... yeah. Thanks,” Tony muttered.

Wong opened his mouth to continue speaking, probably to explain where the room was, but the cloak suddenly swirled around both Phoenix and Tony... almost excitedly... before floating off down the corridor. Smiling, she shook her head. Ever since escaping HYDRA, she'd learnt to roll with whatever weirdness life threw at her, and Levi wasn't even the strangest thing in it. However Tony looked between her and Stephen for a moment, before staring after the cloak, his mouth slightly agape.

“Guess we're following the flying blanket,” he muttered.

 


	31. Trust (Tony PoV)

Tony's right hand clenched the pillow tightly, as his left held onto Phoenix' in a vice like grip. If it wasn't for the antique furniture and the sentient cloak... that had decided to act like an extra blanket on the bed... he would have sworn he was reliving the night they'd met.

Tears stained his face and sobs racked his body, but Phoenix just held on tighter. Tony had never let himself go like this in front of anyone before, not even Pepper or Rhodey, not until he met Phoenix. She'd seen him at rock bottom; only one step above how he'd been, when palladium poisoning was killing him. But she didn't shy away. Not then, and not now. Just like the night they'd met, she curled around him, his back against her front. Despite being shorter than him, Phoenix somehow made it work and Tony felt ridiculously safe in her arms. It was a strange feeling, novel even, one he didn't think he'd ever really experienced before. There was something about the redhead that just... soothed him.

In the privacy of his mind, or at least what he hoped was privacy... it was hard to tell with so many mind-readers around... Tony wondered if he was falling for Phoenix. In his darker moment, like right then, he thought there was at least a part of him that already loved her as more than a friend. But it wasn't something Tony ever dwelt on, or at least he tried not to. He'd never do anything to wittingly jeopardise the friendship he had with Phoenix; he was already terrified that she'd leave him one day, like almost everyone else had. But then Tony felt her kiss the back of his shoulder, disrupting his spiralling thoughts, and he let out a shaky breath before raising her hand to his lips, and pressing kisses against her knuckles.

The night they'd met, he'd almost been stupid enough to kiss her; not at the bar, where he'd joked about giving her the ride of her life. But later on, when she'd held him like this. Whilst the dark shrouded them both, and her warm embrace soothing parts of himself that Tony never thought would feel whole again. That same traitorous part of his brain thought about it now; about how easy it would be, to turn to face her and pull Phoenix close enough to kiss her. But that was the stupid part of his brain. The part that wanted to feel good _now_ , damn the consequences that would happen later. It was a part of his brain Tony tried his best to ignore now-a-days. He knew he couldn't mess up the friendship between them, no matter how much he secretly wondered what it would be like to cross that invisible line. People he trusted were few and far between, but Phoenix _was_ someone he trusted. Completely.

There had been plenty of times she could have used or betrayed him, even that very first night they'd met, but she never had. Phoenix has stuck by his side ever since, and with her other mutants had come along; Logan, Kurt, Charles, Hank, Wade... just to name a few. There was also T'Challa and his sister Shuri. Bruce and Vision and Peter. There was Harley and Stephan, the Guardians, and surprisingly Hope. There was Darcy, and Jane, and Thor, and even Loki. There was Natasha, as well as Clint and his family, along with Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. Tony supposed he could and should count Maria and Nick, as well as the shockingly resurrected Phil in the numbers; there was even Sam and Scott, and... wonders would never cease... one James Buchanan Barnes to consider. Sometimes it was hard to comprehend just how many people he _did_ have now, so Tony was constantly torn between opening his heart and his home to them, and living in his latest Iron Man suit so they couldn't get near him... but against his better judgement, he just couldn't stop caring.

“Why is Stephen letting me stay?” he asked, quietly.

“Because he's your friend,” Phoenix replied, without hesitation.

“Is he?”

She sighed, but it sounded sad instead of angry. “Cariad... of course he's your friend. I text him explaining the circus outside the tower and he sent a portal to us, instead of a normal reply.”

“So... you don't think he believes them?”

“What?! Those half-baked lies spewed by some vicious shrew who's an attention whore?” Phoenix laughed, mirthlessly. “No Tony... he doesn't. Because regardless of being your friend, Stephen's brain actually functions. Anyone with a shred of common sense doesn't believe the lies, and we all have your back.”

“Are you sure?”

“To which part?” Phoenix asked, gently. “There's thousands of fan sites that have sprung up overnight, defending you and often praising things you've done; big or small. Clint's been off doing his super spy thing on your behalf. I literally left a war council that comprised of me, Pepper, Maeve, Natasha and Darcy... that's sole purpose was to destroy the bitch who's lying about you. Even Jane offered to help, but we all know that if it doesn't relate to astrophysics, she can't make technology work for her.”

Tony let a small smile form on his lips, remembering how the renowned Doctor Foster had managed to make the coffee pot in the lab explode... though no one could fathom how she'd managed it, since it had been built to be Hulk proof. Dum-E _loved_ Jane, mostly because he could follow her around with a fire extinguisher, and not be told off for it.

“We had to talk Rocket _and_ Nebula out of headhunting the bitch; Quill and Gamora have their hands full just trying to reign them in,” Phoenix continued. “Hope had to hide the Ant-man suit from Scott, whilst she was getting a group of her lawyers together to back up SI's team. Loki and his silver tongue were helping them as well, and Shuri called to say she and T'Challa will offer any aid that they can.”

“So, King Kitty's still on my side?” Tony asked, cautiously.

Phoenix hugged him a little tighter. “Without a doubt. Peter, Harley, May and Ms Keener have all called to ask how you are and if they can do anything... we persuaded May not to bake, don't worry. Phil called to say he has his best people looking into things... everyone else is on pins, itching to help but having no idea what to do. Thor broke a punching bag and Bucky managed to dent his bedroom door, Bruce had to give him several stitches.”

Her words hung in the air for a moment, before Tony felt Phoenix lean over and press a kiss to his temple; her breath tickled his ear as she sighed.

“I know why you don't believe us... but Tony, we all care about you. Some of us even love you. We all know that woman is spouting complete bullshit and we have your back. You have good reasons not to, but please, trust us. Trust me. I _promise_ we're all on your side.”

Tony gripped Phoenix' hand tighter, swallowing thickly, before quietly admitting: “I trust _you_.”

 


	32. Absolution (Phoenix PoV)

The week since they'd spent the night at the Sanctum had been pandemonium; Phoenix had lost count of the meetings, press conferences and interviews she'd been to, both with and without Tony. But although she'd never dreamt of leaving her friend's side, even sharing a bed every night because of his nightmares, Phoenix felt guilty. She'd been due to go back to the Academy but Charles had contacted her, stating that himself, Piotr and Ororo had divided up her teaching schedule between them so she could stay in New York a little longer... and Phoenix had no idea how to repay them. But right then, that didn't really matter; as she tightly held Tony's hand, whilst they sat on the end of his bed, watching the NYPD's chief on the late night news. Phoenix wasn't actually listening to anything being said, her attention was too glued to the scrolling news bar at the bottom of the screen that continuously stated:

**Tony Stark, otherwise know as Iron Man, has been cleared of all charges. His accuser, Ms Beavermore, now faces a police investigation. Stark Industries has announced they will also be seeking legal action.**

Tony's breath shuddered, and glancing at him, Phoenix saw tears silently rolling down his cheeks. Without a word, she switched off the television before pulling him into a tight hug. He melted into her, even as sobs of relief began to wrack his body. Instead of trying to comfort him with tired platitudes, Phoenix hummed half-forgotten lullabies, occasionally singing in her native welsh just under her breath. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, with Tony's face buried in the crook of her neck, but eventually he pulled back to look at her.

Suddenly, he grinned; the almost cheeky smile, that made his whole face light up. The one that promised he was up to something, and he wanted you along for the ride. Though surprised... considering Tony's eyes were still red and puffy from crying... Phoenix didn't hesitate. She took the bate, asking what he had in mind. To her continued surprise, the engineer merely shrugged.

“Let me take you out for dinner.”

“We go out together all the time,” she replied, confused.

“No... you always insist on paying for yourself,” Tony argued.

Phoenix sighed, frustrated. It was an old argument between them. The engineer didn't think anything of spending his money on his friends; letting them live with him rent free, sorting out their gear, letting them use his private jet, paying for them whenever they went out together. Phoenix readily appreciated Tony's generosity, marvelled at it in fact. But other than not paying rent... which she couldn't get him to budge on at all... Phoenix insisted on paying her own way. Tony's friendship was more than enough, she didn't want his money; she'd even insisted he made donations to charity instead of buying her birthday or holiday gifts, just to make the point.

“Seriously, Nix. Let me take you to dinner.”

She laughed at the name... only Tony could make a nickname out of a nickname... before looking at him closely. Despite the smile, that was definitely one of his genuine ones, there was an intensity to his chocolate coloured eyes and Phoenix got the impression that there was a serious reason behind the request. Still, Phoenix wasn't prepared to give in quite so easily.

“Give me a good reason,” she grinned.

Tony's smile softened. “I'd like to say thank you, for everything you've done.”

She shook her head. “You have nothing to thank me for...”

“Yeah... I do,” he interrupted. “So let me take you to dinner.”

Groaning, Phoenix flopped backwards onto the mattress, shielding her eyes from the overhead light with her forearms... she didn't see anyway to win the argument. Tony laughed; it was clear he knew that he'd finally won. In truth, he looked so eager that Phoenx couldn't bare to disappoint him. Still, she was determined to not complete cave in, so pointed a finger at him in warning.

“Nowhere expensive,” she stated. “I mean it, Tony.”

“You're vegan,” he teased. “It's not like I can take you for a burger.”

Phoenix rolled her eyes. “I could just cook for us.”

To her surprise, Tony braced a hand either side of her head and leant over her; effectively blocking the light so she could look at him. Phoenix smiled at him in thanks. It was a thoughtful gesture, even if it was surprising.

“It's taken me this long to get you to agree, so I'm taking you for dinner,” he stated, resolutely.

“I didn't agree,” she pointed out.

“No, you gave up,” he laughed.

She shook her head, smirking. “I gave in.”

Tony unexpectedly tucked a rogue lock of hair behind her ear, smiling at her warmly as he state: “Works for me.”

 


	33. Insanity (Tony PoV)

“Fuck you!”

“Is that an insult or a to-do list?”

Tony wasn't sure why those words had left his mouth, It was probably some inherent defence mechanism, to be sarcastic whenever someone shouted at him. But even as he said it, Tony knew he should have kept his mouth shut. Phoenix had _never_ lost her temper with him, and just five hours ago, she'd agreed to go for dinner with him... which wasn't a date, no mater what the self-destructive part of his brain wanted to think... not that it matter any more, not when she was storming out of the conference room.

Apparently, his self preservation had also fled with his common sense because Tony found himself following Phoenix, despite the fact actual flames were beginning to swirl around her. He didn't care that Rogers was now shouting at him, barely aware what the man was saying; it wasn't like Rogers was the leader of the Avengers any more, thankfully that was Rhodey, and all his honey bear had done was shake his head sadly. It was Phoenix who'd exploded, shouting at Tony for risking his life; but he didn't understand why she was so angry. If there was a choice between his own life or saving someone else's... well, it was an obvious decision.

“Phoenix! Wait!” he called after her.

“I said: fuck you, Tony!”

“And I said: is that an insult or a to-do list?”

She whipped around to face him; the pot of a defenceless indoor palm shattered, and Tony was vaguely thankful Phoenix was directing her powers away from him. Still, having a flaming mutant glowering at you... even if they were only a five foot five... wasn't exactly a comfortable experience.

“You're really going to do this? With me?!” she demanded.

“What are you so mad about?”

“You could have died, Tony!” Phoenix yelled.

He shrugged. “And?”

Her swirling flames actually flared as she threw her hands up in exasperation. Shaking her head, Phoenix spun on her heel and marched away from him again. No real thought went into continuing chasing after her, and without thinking, Tony reached out to grab her arm. He flinched as he realised what he was doing, immediately expecting to feel burning pain from the blistering heat she radiated, though Tony was stunned when her flames actually danced away from his hand. The scientist in him couldn't help wondering if that was a conscious effort on her part, not to burn him. Though he didn't have long to ponder his theory, because Phoenix whipped back around to glare at him.

“You're **not** expendable, Tony!” she shouted.

Tony blinked at her in shock. _That_ was what she was upset about? He thought Phoenix was angry he hadn't followed protocol, or because he hadn't stuck to the mission plan... it's what Rogers had been chewing him out about. But Phoenix had been worried, about him?! It didn't make sense.

“I mean it, Tony. What the hell were you thinking? You could have died! Just what...”

Phoenix' rant was cut off the moment he pressed his lips to hers. Warning bells began to go off in Tony's head... even if the self-destructive part of his mind thought: what the hell... what was he thinking, kissing one of his best friends? Okay, so it wasn't like he'd never kissed Rhodey before, but they'd both been drunk off their asses at the time. _This_ was Phoenix, and Tony knew he was being completely stupid, probably even suicidal. But somehow, the irresponsible urge to deepen the kiss won over his screaming common sense. His tongue gently traced the seam of her lips and to Tony's great surprise, she granted his silent requested. Languidly, their tongues began to dance together and without any thought, he back Phoenix into the nearby wall, just as her hands tangled in his hair.

He _must_ have imagined the contented little hum she made, because there was no way she was enjoying this; thinking that sharply brought Tony back from his senses. Dread hit him like an icy bucket of water. He'd just assaulted one of his best friends. The fact that he noticed Phoenix nibbling her bottom lip, looking up at him with half lidded eyes and her ample chest heaving, was obviously a by-product of his temporary insanity. There was just no way... Tony shook his head, trying to clear it, as he hurriedly stepped away from her.

“I'm... er.. sorry... I...”

To his surprise, Phoenix stopped his retreat by wrapping her arms around his neck before she pulled him into a tight hug.

“It's okay, cariad. Just don't do it again, alright?” she whispered in his ear.

“Look, I said I was sorry...” Tony began.

Phoenix huffed, squeezing him tight. “I meant trying to kill yourself, moron!”

 


	34. Date Night (Phoenix PoV)

Two weeks had passed since Tony had unexpectedly kissed her, and neither of them had brought it up since. Phoenix just put it down to emotions running high, since _nothing_ had been said... they had been arguing after all... though Tony _had_ locked himself away in his labever since they'd returned to the Tower; and if she didn't know how engrossed the engineer could get with his work, Phoenix would have wondered if Tony was avoiding her. He hadn't even taken her out for dinner, despite pestering her about it previously.

Phoenix shook her head as if to clear it, before finishing applying her crimson lipstick and checking her appearance in the full length mirror; pleased with what she saw. She'd bought the figure hugging, black mini dress earlier in the day when she'd gone shopping with Pepper and Natasha. She'd fallen in love with the simplicity of the design; the fact the sweetheart neckline made her bust look _amazing_ was just a bonus. Phoenix had originally baulked at the price tag, but somehow her fellow redheads had talked her into buying it, and she was glad they did. She'd teamed the dress with killer red heels and a sexy pair of fishnet stockings, as well as a bejewelled black clutch borrowed from Pepper.

Her eyeshadow was smoky, her lipstick and nails matched her shoes, and her hair fell in artful curls over one shoulder. Phoenix had completed the look with understated diamond jewellery; stud earrings, a princess cut pendant, and a jewel encrusted bangle... the latter being rented from the Harry Winston store on Fifth Avenue. She looked fantastic and felt amazing.

Checking the time on her phone, Phoenix realised she had just enough time to grab a drink before her ride arrived. So confident FRIDAY would lock up her room, Phoenix hurried to the lift; humming along to 'Dead Ringer for Love' that the AI was playing, as she descended to the common floor. The choice of music made Phoenix chuckle, as did the whistle she heard as soon as she stepped into the living area.

“Wow!” Rhodey complimented.

“You look amazing,” Bruce agreed, as he peeked out of the kitchen.

“I must agree, you do look lovely,” Vision added.

Before Phoenix could thank them, there was a clatter in the hallway. Glancing over her shoulder, she found Tony staring at her, looking completely dumbfounded. A broken coffee cup lay at his feet, which obviously accounted for the noise. Phoenix couldn't help smirking at him. She knew she looked good, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen her dressed up before, so she raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him.

“You okay there, Tony?” she asked, innocently.

“I think you've broke him,” Bruce teased.

Rhodey laughed. “So who's the lucky man?”

“Hmmm?” she hummed, turning back to him.

FRIDAY chose that exact moment to announce: “Miss Phoenix, your date has arrived.”

Tony visibly flinched. “You have a date?!”

“Don't sound so surprised,” Phoenix laughed.

“But... you... can't,” he began. “I mean I.... I need your help, in the lab.”

Phoenix smirked, placing a hand on her hip. “It's quarter to nine at night, I've barely seen you in two weeks, but you're telling me you need my help _right_ now?”

He nodded. “That's exactly what I'm saying. You can throw a lab coat over your dress, or better yet, go and get changed... because this could take a while.”

“I'm going out,” she pointed out.

“But this is science!” Tony argued. “The fate of the world could depend on you.”

Phoenix laughed. “I'm sure the world can wait for me for just a few more hours.”

The engineer opened his mouth but the elevator pinged, heralding a new arrival. Logan strolled out, oozing confidence as ever. He gave Phoenix a blatant up and down, grinning, even as he shrugged out of his customary leather jacket; revealing the black shirt he'd teamed with his grey jeans and black boots. He looked rather handsome and she told him as much.

“You're going to steal the show,” he complimented. “But it's cold out.”

Without offering further explanation, Logan draped his jacket around her shoulders. Phoenix didn't like wearing leather, but she appreciated the gesture all the same. However, she was just about to say she could go grab her own coat, before FRIDAY informed them that they'd be late if they didn't hurry. Smiling, Phoenix thanked the AI and linked her arm through Logan's, before turning to her other friends.

“I'll see you later...”

Rhodey wore a shit-eating-grin. “We won't wait up.”

“You're going on a date... with Logan?!” Tony suddenly asked, finally finding his voice again.

She rolled her eyes. “Something like that. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, I promise.”

Her fellow X-Men gave her a gentle tug, and Phoenix caught his meaning. She winked at the engineer, before hurrying to the lift with Logan, who gallantly held the door open before ushering her inside. Phoenix gave Tony a quick wave before the elevator doors closed, and FRIDAY directed them to the parking garage. Logan grabbed her hand as they jogged towards the black sedan that waited for them.

“Hurry up!” Scott called, from the driver's seat.

Laughing, Phoenix slid into the back seat, finding herself sandwiched between Kurt and Logan; once Wolverine got into the car as well. Ororo had commandeered the front passenger seat, and after kissing Nightcrawler's cheek in greeting, Phoenix squeezed Storm's bare shoulder in a silent hello.

“We thought you weren't coming,” the woman said, deadpan.

“Like I was going to miss Charles' big night,” she grinned.

“Stimmt!" Kurt smiled. “It's not everyday the professor is awarded for his work.”

Tires squealed, as Scott sped out of the parking lot. “And we're going to be late!”

 


	35. Dinner for One (Tony PoV)

Tony wiped his brow on his shirt cuff, as he huffed in annoyance. He'd forgotten how hot it could get in the kitchen; but the fragrant scent of authentic Italian cooking filled the air, so it was worth it. The recipe had been passed down through his mother's side of the family... it was actually the only meal his Mom could cook and he'd followed the recipe religiously... he'd even hand squashed the tomatoes. And even if it was only to himself, Tony could admit he was proud of how the dish was coming together. But of course, that was the exact moment Clint's face appeared from a nearby vent.

“You can cook?”

“Screw you, Barton,” Tony snapped.

“No man... it's cool, I'm serious. It's just depressing...” the archer stated, dropping into the Compound's communal kitchen.

“He's just upset he's the only pathetic one who can't look after himself,” Natasha called, from where she was curled up on the sofa.

“It was the only thing Mom could cook,” Tony explained, quietly. “Ana and Aunt Peggy taught me a few more recipes, but this has always been my favourite.”

“Isn't it Phoenix' too?” Sharon asked, as she walked into the kitchen.

He pointed a tomato covered spoon at her... waving it threateningly towards her crisp, white shirt. “Just because you're my cousin, Lucky...”

Tony thought he heard Rogers grumbling somewhere in the background, but decidedly ignored it. Too much was riding on this dish, he _had_ to get it right... it was his only shot; especially since she'd gone out with Logan last night, even though he still hadn't taken Phoenix out to dinner yet, despite her already agreeing. Tony turned back to the hob and was so focused on the bubbling pot of sauce, that he almost jumped when Bucky leant against the cupboard beside him.

“So... you making it for Phoenix?”

Tony narrowed his eyes at the super soldier, not buying the innocent act, even when Bucky held up his mismatched hands in a placating gesture.

“I was just going to say don't forget the flowers...” he smiled. “Pretty sure that hasn't changed in the last seventy years.”

Loki appeared as if from nowhere. “Your Midgardian Gardenias would do nicely.”

“Roses are always a classic though,” Bucky argued.

“Her favourites are cherry blossoms and daffodils,” Tony said, without thinking.

“Ones a tree and the other isn't in season yet,” Maeve chuckled, as she came to join the chaos.

“Red carnations might be a good choice, sir,” Vision said, as he floated through the wall.

“What have I told you about doors, Vis?” Tony asked, absent-mindedly before adding: “And I'm just making one of my best friends a meal after she's been gone all night, there is _nothing_ going on between us. Besides, she was on a date with Logan last night.”

“Nah she wasn't,” Clint proclaimed, in between tossing grapes into his mouth. “All the X-Men were at some shindig for the professor. He won an award or something.”

Tony blinked. “Pardon?”

Beside him, Bucky chuckled, and he turned to glare at the man; only to be greeted with the smirk that was quickly becoming the bastard's trademark. The ex-assassin even had the audacity to quirk an eyebrow before nodding at the pot.

“So... you making that for Phoenix?”

“Shut up, Barnes!” Tony hissed.

 


	36. Dinner for Two (Phoenix PoV)

“The fact that you even thought licking it would fix it, boggles my mind.”

“Well it worked, didn't it?”

“That's not the point, Tony.”

Phoenix stopped dead, her foot barely over the threshold to the Compound's lab; forkful of delicious spaghetti and tomato sauce halfway to her mouth. She lowered the fork back into the bowl, shook her head and sighed... it was going to be one of those days. It wasn't rare to find Bruce and Tony bickering about this or that science project, but sometimes... like today... the conversations Phoenix walked in on were just plain _weird_. Which said a lot, considering who she lived with.

Without a word, she walked over to the fridge clearly marked: ' **FOOD. Not Science. Tony I'm looking at you'** and popped her lunch in for relatively safe keeping; there was never a hundred percent guarantee it wouldn't be taken for an experiment or simply stolen by Tony, when he finally realised he hadn't eaten that day, but it was something. Phoenix then went to join her two favourite dorks, but not before she'd tied her hair up and swiped a pair of safety glasses from a nearby work bench, just to be sure. She found Tony bent over the prototype of Bucky's new arm, with Bruce leaning against a nearby counter with his arms folded across his chest. The latter smiled warmly when he saw her, though Phoenix doubted Tony had even noticed her arrival, especially when he muttered:

“I wrote down my findings, so it's still science.”

“You've been watching too much Mythbusters again,” she stated, deadpan.

Tony literally jumped, his screwdriver clattering to the floor. “Oh, hey Nix, you okay? How was your date?”

“The champagne was substandard and there was nothing I could eat... the usual black tie dinner really,” she shrugged. “But don't change the subject. Were you licking Bucky's arm? I knew you were into science, but that's one hell of a kink!”

“It seemed like a good...”

“...idea at the time,” Bruce finished for Tony.

Grinning, Phoenix boosted herself up to sit on the workbench. “I swear to god, that will be your epitaph.”

“What's going to be on yours: it was already on fire when I got here?” Tony sassed back.

“Shut it. I wear heels bigger than your dick,” she laughed.

“And _I'm_ the kinky one?!” he retorted.

Bruce coughed, though was obviously trying not to smile. “I think that's my cue to leave.”

Phoenix winked at him as he passed, before turning her attention back to Tony. “Thanks for lunch by the way.”

The engineer very pointedly didn't look at her. “I had some left over.”

She shook her, seeing through the lie... Tony _never_ cooked for himself. “Is it safe for me to finish it?”

“My cooking isn't that bad,” he grumbled.

“No... but you're conversations are. I put it in the fridge after hearing you were licking things you shouldn't be,” she laughed.

Tony shrugged. “It could have been worse, least you know I wasn't out getting laid last night.”

“Unfortunately, neither was I.”

Grinning, Phoenix jumped down from the work bench, leaving Tony laughing behind her. It didn't take long to retrieve her lunch and quickly reheat it in the microwave that was conveniently label: **Do NOT use this for science. Tony, I mean it!** There was no chance her meal was just left overs, so after reclaiming her seat, Phoenix alternated between eating and offering her friend forkfuls of pasta. The fact that Tony ate without complaint, whilst he kept working on Bucky's arm, proved her theory. Once they were finished, Phoenix hopped back down and kissed Tony's cheek before heading to the door.

“I'll bring you dinner later,” she called over her shoulder. “It will be left overs that I put no thought or effort into making you at all.”

“Screw you, Nix,” he yelled after her.

Phoenix couldn't help laughing. “Promises, promises.”

 


	37. Group Therapy (Phoenix PoV)

She could hear their voices from down the hall. Well, that wasn't quite accurate. She could hear Rogers' voice, interrupted by the occasional one liner from Tony. Phoenix shared a look with Pepper, who was walking with her to what _should_ have been a peaceful lunch with a few of the others... Rogers was not supposed to be there, he certainly hadn't been invited... and she could feel the incremental heat change in the air surrounding her fellow redhead. Phoenix lay a comforting hand on the woman's arm; thanks to her own affinity to fire, she was the only one who could touch Pepper when her Extremis reared it's unpredictable head.

“I got this,” she assured, a glint in her eye. “FRIDAY, could you play Dua's IDGAF please?”

Phoenix could swear she could hear the smile in the AIs voice when she replied: “It would be my pleasure.”

Just as they stepped into the Compound's communal kitchen, the first beat of the song began to play, and the two men turned to face them, when their high heeled footsteps rang out against the polished wood floor. There was the briefest flash of relief in Tony's eyes when he saw them, and Phoenix found their rolls reversed when it was Pepper gently squeezing her wrist; reminding her to stay calm. At that exact moment, Clint dropped out of a nearby vent.

“Oh, I love this song. FRIDAY, could you turn it up?”

The archer sent a very pointed smile at Phoenix, and she grinned back, not surprised he knew she was the one who'd requested it and why; she was almost certain she was getting her pettiness from hanging out with him, anyway. A moment later, Rhodey and Bucky walked into the room. Both where trying to appear calm, but they both really did have a resting bitch faces.

“Isn't this the woman who sang the song about not getting back with your ex?” Bucky asked.

“If you mean New Rules, then yes,” Darcy replied, following close behind the two James' with Maeve.

Rogers looked between them all, clearly annoyed. “I was having a private word with Tony.”

Phoenix shrugged. “And we're about to have lunch.”

“In the _communal_ kitchen,” Maeve added, helpfully.

“Where we always eat,” Bucky tacked on, just for good measure.

“Fine,” Rogers grumbled. “Come on, Tony. We'll go elsewhere.”

Tony gave a bark of laughter, not even dignifying that with an answer as he crossed the room to join the group. He even accepted a non-alcoholic beer from Bucky's hand, in clear sight of an obviously angry Rogers, and the man's scowl deepened as the momentary lapse in conversation let the music be clearly heard.

“ _Cause if you think I care about you now... Well, boy, I don't give a fuck.”_

“This is not appropriate music to be playing,” Rogers shouted.

Bucky laughed, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like: “Hypocrite” under his breath. At the same time, Peter and his friend MJ rounded the corner; they were staying in the Compound over the weekend, Peter to train with the Avengers and Michelle to do some work experience with both Helen and Betty.

“See, there's kids wandering about,” Rogers continued to berate.

“No, I don't give a damn... You keep reminiscin' on when you were my man,” MJ sang along to the song.

“But I'm over you... Now you're all in the past. You talk all that sweet talk, but I ain't comin' back,” Phoenix joined in.

Darcy grinned, raising her bottle of beer in the air. “Cut you off, I don't need your love. So you can try all you want.”

Clint slung an arm around the brunette's shoulders. “Your time is up, I'll tell you why...”

“You say you're sorry, but it's too late now... So save it, get gone, shut up,” the others joined in.

Phoenix hip checked Tony, causing him to smile, even as she sent a very pointed look at Rogers. She raised her own beer, clinking it with Darcy's. Maeve leant over, toasting their bottles with her own. It was evident she was trying not to burst out laughing, as she tapped her foot to the rhythm of the song.

“'Cause if you think I care about you now... Well, boy, I don't give a fuck,” they all sang together.

Predictably, Rogers stormed out of the room; but only after glaring at Tony and spearing Bucky with a look of betrayal. Without even thinking, Phoenix linked arms with the soldier's remaining one, whilst her other slid around Tony's waist to give him a sideways hug.

Bucky sighed. “I hate to say this, but I think Stevie's delusional.”

Phoenix shook her head. “I know he's your friend, but that's a real understatement.”

“ _Was_ my friend,” Bucky amended, quietly. “Seventy years changes a person.”

“You okay?” Tony asked, equally as quiet.

Clint chuckled. “Pretty sure that's our question.”

“What did he want, anyway?” Pepper asked.

Tony sighed. “Just to tell me how I'm not a team player, that everything is always about me, and that it's my fault the team is divided... you know, the usual.”

Bucky cursed loudly, in Russia. No one was terribly surprised, though MJ did raise an eyebrow before stating:

“Ever wonder if 'Merica has a thing for you, Tones?”

 


	38. Battlefield (Phoenix PoV)

When she had woke up that morning, Phoenix hadn't expected her day to turn out how it had. Then again, when the call had gone up for the Avengers the assemble, she also hadn't been expecting _this_ to be the scene that would greet them. Phoenix shook her head, lowering the hood of the black duster coat she wore for battles; she just couldn't wrap her mind around what exactly they were seeing.

“Oh my fucking gods,” she whispered.

“Language!”

The sound of Rogers' voice bit through the comm. link, and Phoenix clenched her first, once again awed by the man. With the exception of Clint, those who'd been 'Team America' were grounded from all but the most essential missions, though with slight concessions for Sam and Bucky. The UN had permitted the former to use Red Wing to remotely help the team with aerial reconnaissance, whilst the latter was allowed to monitor the live footage from their suit cameras, and there'd already been a few occasions his quick warnings had save someone from serious injury. Which meant today they were back at the Compound in the control room, so either of their voices were expected over the radio. Rogers, on the other hand, was not permitted to have access to the suit feeds and comm, that bounced between Central Control and those on the ground team; nor was he wanted. Phoenix just couldn't believe the arrogance and self entitlement Rogers showed on a near hourly basis. He needed to be knocked down a peg or a hundred...

“Oh my fucking _gosh_ ,” she stated, deadpan.

There was a snort of laughter through the comm. link that sounded awfully like Bucky, which was confirmed a moment later when he asked:

“So what's up with this guy? Do you think that gizmo he's got will actually hurt anyone?”

Smirking, Phoenix turned her attention back to Villain-of-the-Week. A relatively good looking guy, despite the handle bar moustache... even if he was wearing a straw boater, a green striped jacket and white trousers. It was a typical Victorian gentleman's summer outfit, and if that wasn't strange enough, the man was riding a _flying_ bicycle and carrying a very steampunk looking weapon.

“Turner D. Century,” Phoenix replied. “No super powers, and not a lot of sense either. He's threatened to kill everyone under sixty five, because of society's lack of manners.”

“According to reports, all his invention does is put them to sleep,” Natasha chimed in.

“Some of his victims have already woken up,” Maeve added. “And paramedics only got them to hospital a hour ago.”

“Isn't threatening to kill people considered rude?" Bucky wondered aloud.

Phoenix chuckled. “You'd think...”

There was a sudden yelp that echoed across the comm. link, followed by a string of expletives. The voice was clearly Clint's.

“You okay, Legolas?” Tony asked, as he came to land beside Phoenix.

“The bastard's flaming umbrella works,” the archer grumbled.

“Guess that's my cue,” Phoenix sighed, flicking her hood back up.

Sam chuckled across the comm. link. “Figures you like dealing with hot stuff.”

“Only reason I keep you around,” she retorted.

Phoenix could quite clearly hear Bucky laughing, and Sam's mutter of: “She just complimented me.” He said it over and over again, as if her being nice was unheard of. Beside her, Tony shook his head, and Phoenix was rather impressed that even with the mask, he seemed to be rolling his eyes.

“Why aren't you taking this seriously?” Rogers demanded.

“Because it isn't,” Maeve relied, deadpan.

“Stop harassing my team, _private,_ ” Rhodey snapped.

Unable to help herself, Phoenix smirked at the colonel, as the War Machine suit touched down beside her and Tony. Both he and the engineer retracted their masks, and she pushed her hood back a little so her face wasn't shrouded in shadows; none of them needed to do it, it was more a common courtesy than anything else. But before Rhodey could give any instructions, they all heard the Hulk's deafening roar.

“Someone's cranky,” Tony muttered.

“You get the big guy, and I'll go protect Mr Century from his wrath?” Phoenix suggested, before turning to Rhodey. “That okay with you, chief?”

“Chief?” he asked, trying not to smirk.

Pheonix winked at him, and not bothering to wait for his agreement, she started to head towards Turner. Though she did call over her shoulder: “What, you'd prefer Platypus?”

 


	39. Revelation (Tony PoV)

“I know that we don't really talk, but I know you can do better than Stark.”

“Look at how he drove Pepper away, you don't want to be treated like that.”

“All he cares about is himself. You deserve someone better than that.”

“And if there's no one else on the team you like, maybe we could get Natasha and go on a girl's night out? You could meet someone much better than Stark if we went into the city.”

Tony was frozen to the spot as he heard what Rogers and Maximoff were saying. His heart was beating painfully in his chest, the arc reactor felt heavy as he tried to remember to breath and his stomach coiled in knots. When he'd asked FRIDAY where Phoenix was... the communal common room as it turned out... he didn't expect to be walking in on this _intervention_. Though could it even be called an intervention, when they weren't dating. Tony knew he should be angry, considering what was being said about him, but he couldn't help thinking that they were somewhat right. He wasn't a good person, and though he tried to make up for his shortcomings and mistakes, Tony knew it wasn't measuring up. So he knew he wasn't good enough for Phoenix, which was why he was happy to just cling onto her friendship, despite his steadily growing feelings for the vibrant redhead. Okay, he'd slipped up once when he'd stupidly kissed her but Phoenix hadn't seemed to hold a grudge about it, so Tony thought... hoped... their friendship was okay.

Nervously, he peeped around the edge of the doorway, seeing Rogers and Maximoff stood side by side crowding Phoenix as she nonchalantly leant against a kitchen cabinet. Tony couldn't help taking in her appearance; acid wash jeans, a dark grey tank top and Vans to match. As a contrast to her laid back clothes, her make up was like a pin-ups and her blood red lips were complimented by a crimson headscarf, that she'd tied to keep her curling auburn hair out of her beautiful face. She looked gorgeous, but admiring her didn't stop Tony feeling on edge. He hadn't heard Phoenix say anything in his defence, not that he really expected her to, but he'd always though she had his back. Perhaps he'd been wrong, it wouldn't be the first time. He swallowed thickly, not really wanting to dwell on that possibility.

He was just about to duck out and head back to the lab... to run away from a potential confrontation... when Phoenix suddenly caught his eye. Whatever Tony had expected her to do, was _not_ what happened next. Dropping her arms to her sides, Phoenix pushed herself off the cabinet and bodily shouldered passed Rogers. She walked right up to him then, her lovely green eyes never leaving his as she came closer. Tony tried to greet her, but the words stuck in his throat. Not that it really mattered. He sucked in a surprised breath as Phoenix wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, before she gently tugged him down to meet her.

Her lips were soft and luscious as she pressed them against his; sweet at first, then a little harder. Cautiously, Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. His brain was completely lost, but his body fully on board with following whatever Phoenix decided to do. And as her tongue gave a sultry sweep along the seam of his lips, Tony couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him, even though he readily followed her silent request. His eyes slipped closed as their tongues began a languid dance, and Tony couldn't resist pulling Phoenix in tighter, flush to his body. He could smell the fresh floral scent of her perfume, feel the soft cotton of her top beneath his fingers and taste peppermint on her breathe. The sound of his own blood thumped in Tony's ears and he worried if Phoenix could feel his heart beat, since she was pulled so tight to him.

Her hands came to cradle his face as she backed him up against the wall, whilst Tony's hands wandered lower; so tempted to grab her shapely rear, but not daring to. His body was fully on board with what was happening, but his mind was convinced she was only doing it for show, to make a point to Rogers and Maximoff. However when Phoenix' knee gently slipped between his legs as she leant more into him, Tony knew she would feel how he was reacting to her. It would be embarrassing, if it wasn't quite frankly, the most mind blowing kiss he'd ever had. Though eventually, she pulled away and Tony almost chased her lips, before she began planting teasing kisses along his jawline. Phoenix kissed her way up to his ear, giving the lobe a gentle nip before she whispered:

“We need to talk, cariad.”

She sounded breathless, and part of Tony's brain realised he wasn't the only one affected; the other part was concentrating on Maximoff and Rogers. His eyes cracked open slightly and he watched at the pair beneath his lashes. The latter looked stunned, whilst the former looked like she wanted to kill him; she probably did, Tony wouldn't put it passed that psycho, considering what else she'd done. But with Phoenix with him, he didn't feel as scared of the Scarlet Bitch as he usually did. So feeling a little devil may care, Tony wound his arms around his favourite redhead's waist, before deftly picking her up. Phoenix actually giggled, even as she wrapped her legs around him. She placed a lingering kiss to his unresisting lips, which prompted Tony to carry her out of the common room; they made it half way down the corridor, until he was convinced they weren't being followed.

Carefully, he set Phoenix back on her feet, but was reluctant to let her go... to step back into reality. Then to Tony's completely surprise, she stepped back into his personal space. Her hand slid around his neck and she searched his eyes for several seconds, before pulling him to her once again. His breath stuttered as Phoenix pressed her lips back to his; this time slow and sweet. He swallowed passed the lump in his throat, his heart pounding erratically, even as he wrapped his arms more securely around her. He couldn't believe it; there was no one around accept them and Phoenix was kissing him. It wasn't for show. She _meant_ it.

 


	40. Ignition (Phoenix PoV - NSFW)

“FRIDAY, lights.”

Phoenix barely managed to call out to the AI in between kisses, as she and Tony stumbled into her room. To her credit, FRIDAY pulled up the lights just enough to created a romantic ambiance, as well as blacked out the windows to ensure their privacy... Phoenix knew she needed to thank the AI, but she was just too focused on Tony and his maddening kisses to concentrate.

They really should talk. They _needed_ to, since it was quite a jump to go from best friends to lovers, but Phoenix' heart was perfectly content with ignoring her brain for the time being. Then again, the more she kissed him, she realised she could probably say more by her actions than she could with words. This was Tony after all; far to many people had lied to him in the past, and not enough people showed that they cared. But just as that though crossed her mind, he pulled slightly away from her.

“Shouldn't we talk about this?” Tony asked, panting.

His lips were kiss swollen, his hair mussed from her wandering hands and his pupils were blown wide, even as his eyes darted back and forth, as if looking for answers to unspoken questions. He was warm to touch, even through the cotton of his AC/DC t-shirt and Phoenix could smell the Sandalwood and Vetiver scent of his cologne. Hoping to ease some of his sudden tension, she began to gently massage his shoulders.

“Do you want to?”

Instead of a verbal answer, Tony's lips crashed back into hers, hot and insistent. Phoenix gave as good as she got, all the while walking him back towards her bed. With her hands resting on his shoulders, she gave a gentle push and soon found herself smirking down at a delicious sight; Tony lying dishevelled against her crisp white cotton sheets, was something Phoenix didn't want to forget. However, as gorgeous as the sight was, she wanted to touch... and so much more. She quickly toed off her Vans, before pulling her grey tank top over her head and discarding it on the floor. Tony's gaze immediately fell to her ample breasts, encased in sensual red lace, before his eyes quickly snapped back up to hers. Phoenix straddled Tony's hips as his hands came to rest on her waist, warm and slightly calloused, and his thumb gently caressed the sakura tattoo that decorated her left hip bone.

Smiling, she propped herself up with her forearms either side of his head, before she leant down to capture his lips once again. His tongue swiped at the seam of her mouth, and she happily let him deepen the kiss, faintly tasting coffee on his breath; which was hardly surprising. A gentle tug from Tony had Phoenix lying flush against his toned body, his arousal very obvious as it pressed against her. She slipped a knee between his legs, before lightly pressing against him with her thigh, and Tony broke the kiss to moan in pleasure. Phoenix giggled as he rolled them, which ended up with him lying between her thighs as she rested against the soft mattress. He looked down at her, his hooded gaze replaced by a slight look of wonder; like he couldn't believe she was there with him.

“We really should talk,” he whispered.

She reached up to caress his temple. “Do you want me to...”

Phoenix trailed off, she knew Tony would understand what she was offering. There was barely a heartbeat before he was nodding his agreement, even though he wouldn't meet her eyes. She frowned in concern, but without hesitation, Phoenix lightly pressed her forehead to Tony's. Immediately, she was assaulted by a myriad of thoughts and fears, of memories and worries for the future. She tried to ignore to bigger picture, not wanting to intrude too much, and tried to focus on what Tony wanted to show her. Soon, Phoenix was seeing the memories of times they'd spent together but through his eyes, she heard his thoughts and experienced his feelings towards her. She felt overwhelmed. Tears pricked her eyes as she snapped back to herself, and a lump had settled in her throat.

Not wanting to startle him, Phoenix slowly pushed herself up, until she was able to press a lingering kiss to Tony's unresisting lips. He made a choked sound as he cradled her face, and she got the distinct impression he was also trying not to cry. Phoenix' hands tangled in his mussed up hair and she gently pulled him down, until he was flush against her once more. As far as Phoenix was concerned, Tony Stark hadn't received enough love and affection in his life and she was determined to change that. So the moment he pulled away for air, she caught his gaze and quietly stated:

“I love you too, cariad.”

The change was immediate. Tony buried his face in the crook of her neck, where he proceeded to shower her skin with feather light kisses, as his hands slid down her torso until they got to the waistband of her acid wash jeans. He paused, obviously waiting for some sort of permission, so she whispered a quiet “please” into his ear. It was all the prompting it took for him to divest Phoenix of her jeans and socks, leaving her clad only in racy red lingerie. His gaze raked over her body, almost drinking her in, and she couldn't help chuckle.

“I'm sure FRIDAY can take a photo for you.”

Her candid words startled a bark of laughter out of Tony, and he shot her a devilish smirk. Phoenix breathed a quiet sigh of relief, thankful to see a glimpse his true self again; Tony was normally so full of life that it physically hurt her to see him subdued and doubting himself. If Phoenix had her way, no one would ever make him feel that way again, and she'd gladly spend a lifetime building him back up, helping him feel good about himself again.

“What's wrong with admiring the view?” he grinned.

Though before Phoenix had time to answer, Tony ducked his head and pressed a kiss to the apex of her thighs through the sultry red lace; effectively shutting her up. She lifted her hips to help him remove the sexy shorts, sighing contentedly when his rough hands smoothed back up her legs. She let them fall open, not in the least bit self conscious under Tony's hungry gaze. Phoenix' hand tangled in his greying hair as he leant forward and swiped his tongue along her heat, and she moaned her approval as Tony draped her legs across his shoulders, whilst he explored her with his mouth. He licked and kissed her to the point of madness, but when he introduced two of his fingers into play... crooking them _just_ so, as his tongue expertly flicked across her most sensitive bundle of nerves... Phoenix found herself arching off the bed, gasping Tony's name.

When she came back to herself, Phoenix found Tony leaning over her; his head propped up on his elbow as smirked down at her smugly. Phoenix rolled her eyes in good nature, before setting about returning the favour. She wasted no time removing Tony's jeans, socks and boxers; revealing his very evident arousal. Subconsciously, she licked her lips, as her fingertips teased the length of him and he shuddered pleasantly. Though things changed the moment Phoenix reached for the hem of his t-shirt. Tony caught hold of her wrists, his hold gentle but the look in his eye was almost pleading.

“You don't want to see what's under there,” he tried to smile. “It's not pretty.”

“Of course it's not,” Phoenix replied, deadpan. “You're handsome and sexy, much too manly to be pretty.”

Tony chuckled at the compliment, though still looked wary.

“Please?” she asked, gently.

If it really was a sticking point for him, Phoenix would of course respect his wish; she hadn't even known Tony was particularly self-conscious about having the arc reactor back, not from a cosmetic point of view at any rate. Though then again, considering everything he'd been through, Phoenix wondered if Tony perhaps felt too vulnerable when the reactor was on show. Either way, she'd accept and respect whatever he decided, but she couldn't help her fingers dipping beneath the hem of his top to caress the subtle contours of his abs. Tony shivered at the contact, before surprising her by nodding.

“Are you sure?”

When Tony nodded his answer again, he still seemed a little hesitant, so Phoenix first removed her bra; levelling the field, and granting him a little extra time to collect himself. Even as he gently cupped her breasts, Tony gave her a knowing smile before nodding a little more confidently. Straddling his lap... his still obvious arousal brushing against her... Phoenix slowly removed his t-shirt, allowing him plenty of time to change his mind; though she was soon discarding the top with the rest of the clothing before gently pushing Tony to lie down. Just as he had done to her, Phoenix admired the view but did it quickly, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. Her hands roved over his torso, committing smooth and scarred skin alike to memory.

Tony hadn't been exaggerating. His chest was quite honestly a mess with wicked scars running the width of it, some old and silvery white, some obviously a lot newer; and one disgustingly shape like the curve of a shield. _That_ made her angry, but not wanting it to show, Phoenix quickly shut her eyes. However, she didn't want Tony to get the wrong idea, so she dipped her head to kiss and lick the length of each scar. Tony's breathing hitched several times and Phoenix understood, all too well. However, a smile pulled at her mouth when she felt him begin to trace the tattoo of her namesake, that soared between her shoulder blades.

Eventually, Phoenix was content that she'd gotten her point across and placed a single, light kiss to the arc reactor; silently thanking the universe that Tony was still alive. But before her thoughts could get too maudlin, Phoenix began to kiss her way down his torso, delighting in how his abs quivered under her attention and chuckling when she startled him by nipping his hip bone. Without warning, she tookhim into her mouth, her lips encircling him tightly. Tony gasped at the sensation and as she began to slowly bob up and down, Phoenix looked up at him. She released him with a pop, before her tongue teasingly traced the length of him. She swirled her tongue around the tip, before her lips sealed once more around his length; her right hand wrapping around what she couldn't reach with her mouth.

Phoenix heard Tony swear under his breath, just as his stomach and thigh muscles began to quiver. Relaxing her throat, she prepared herself before she felt him lightly tug on her hair. A little surprised, Phoenix followed the request; letting him gently slid out of her mouth, before she raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“I'm not as young as I was,” he grinned.

She caught his meaning and in a frivolous use of her powers, she took a condom from her bedside draw and handed it to him, without having to lift a finger. Tony chuckled, even as he tore open the packet. Phoenix pulled away slightly to give him room to manoeuvrer, though quickly attacked his neck. She licked and kissed the warm skin, and feeling a little childish, she gave Tony a love bite; it was just below where the collar of any top would land, so one else would be able to see it but they'd know it was there.

As soon as Tony was ready, Phoenix braced herself over him, teasingly rubbing her core against his length until his hands tightened on her hips. Deciding she'd wound him up enough, Phoenix slowly lowered herself onto him, humming her approval at the delicious fullness. Tony moan once he was hilted inside but didn't move, instead giving Phoenix the time to adjust, and though she appreciated the gesture it was unneeded. She loved the feel of him. So ever so slowly, Phoenix rocked her hips, drawing out another quiet moan from her lover. She smiled as she leant down to kiss him, determined to set a pace that would see them through the night.

 


	41. A New Dawn (Tony PoV)

Barely awake, Tony's left arm curled tightly around Phoenix' warm and pliant body. Her back was too him, so he took the opportunity to plant a soft kiss in between her shoulder blades; where he'd discovered she had a soaring phoenix tattoo that he'd never seen before; rather apt, considering all she'd been through.

Though even in his drowsy state, nerves and doubts were trying to worm their way into Tony's mind. In an attempt to keep them at bay, he shuffled even closer to Phoenix, trying to concentrate on the way her naked skin felt against his. They'd made love and fucked in every position they could think of last night, finally collapsing in a tangle of limbs at the tail end of dawn... Phoenix had even said she loved him... but the worry that it hadn't meant the same to her, still began to eat away at him. So feeling selfish but unable to help it, Tony peppered her bare shoulders and neck with fleeting kisses; in an attempt to gently wake her as well as stealing what affection he could, for as long as he was allowed. His hand stroked up and down her side, from shoulder to hip bone and back again.

Phoenix gave a muffled whine of protest before she pulled the duvet up higher, burying her face in the soft white cotton. Tony couldn't help chuckle at her actions. As long as he'd known her, Phoenix had always been a morning person, no matter what time she went to bed. Seeing her unwilling to wake up was a novelty, though when Tony thought about it, he wasn't actually sure how long they'd been asleep. But despite the guilt he felt, he _had_ to wake her... he couldn't stand not knowing where he stood. So he pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear, before whispering her name.

“Need breakfast, or brunch, or whatever food the time dictates before we do anything more,” Phoenix mumbled, sleepily.

Despite her words, Phoenix arched her back as Tony continued to kiss along her shoulders and down her throat. Previously, there'd been no ulterior motive... just a desperate attempt to savour their closeness... however Tony was sorely tempted to let his hand wander down her torso, before slipping his fingers between her thighs. But as much as he wanted to, he knew they actually needed to talk.

“I'm not after that... well, not right now,” Tony admitted, quietly. “Just... wanted to talk.”

Tony felt the change immediately. One moment Phoenix was mostly still asleep, the next she was wide awake. She didn't turn to face him and Tony couldn't see her face, thanks to her unruly red waves, but her posture changed. Before she was all loose limbs and relaxed comfort, now Phoenix held herself stiff, waiting. However, she still took his hand in hers before pulling his arm back around her waist.

“What is it?” she asked, gently.

Tony pressed his forehead against the back of her shoulder, trying to collect himself. He knew he needed to be completely honest, and he blew out a shaky breath, his heart thundering in his chest.

“How serious were you last night?” he whispered, feeling pathetic. “I mean, I'm ah... I'm all in. That is, if that's what you want. I know I don't deserve you, but I want to give us a go... if you want to. Phoenix, I... I love you.”

The rambling had left Tony a little out of breath; since he'd stumbled over words and sped up faster and faster towards the end. It would be a small miracle if she'd even understood half of what he'd said, let alone felt the same way. But this was Phoenix, so of course she understood. She squeezed his hand and started to shift to face him, but Tony stopped her. He didn't think he was strong enough to keep a neutral face if she decided that last night was more than enough. Perhaps Phoenix understood because she settled back down, though chose to wiggle a little closer; her rear pressing maddeningly against him.

“I meant what I said last night, cariad,” she said, quietly. “I love you, Tony. If you're happy to try, I'd like to see where we could go.”

His cheeks hurt from how wide he grinned. “How does lover sound, or girlfriend, or partner?”

Tony nearly added 'Mrs Stark' to the list and barely managed to bite his tongue in time... Phoenix was willing to see if they could work as a couple, that didn't mean she was invested in the long haul. Though it was Phoenix, so Tony knew she wasn't going to abandon him, but that still didn't mean she would ever be willing to walk down the aisle for him; he'd been with Pepper for nearly ten years and she'd still turned him down. But that was the past, and the woman Tony wanted was actually lying in his arms.

“Yes to all three,” Phoenix replied, a smile evident in her voice.

Somehow, Tony's grin got impossibly wider. He buried his face in her unruly hair, inhaling the faint trace of her perfume. This time, he didn't stop his hand from wandering; his calloused fingertips trailing down the smooth plane of her abdomen, until he came to the apex of her thighs. As he began to circle her most sensitive bundle of nerves, Phoenix gave a shuddering breath, her legs falling open for him. Tony paused his ministrations to hook her leg over his, granting him better access. Ever so slowly, he caressed her, occasionally dipping into her amazing heat... only to retreat to focus on her bundle of nerves again. Though Phoenix bucked her hips in time to his movements, she didn't demand or complain. Her breath was shaky, but she seemed content to let him set the pace. Tony kissed the back of her shoulder, partially to soothe and partially to apologise, even as he continued to tease her; to pleasure her. He was determined not to make Phoenix regret her decision to give them a chance, and powerful orgasms seemed a good place to start.

 


	42. Rendezvous (Maeve PoV)

Maeve was seconds away from banging her head on the table in front of her; so tired of the debrief that had been going on for nearly three hours already. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure it could even be called a debrief any more. Most of the team had been dismissed, leaving only herself, Rhodey and Stephen Strange talking to Everett Ross and the United Nations representatives. She understood why they were having the meeting; many issues had come to light over the past few months and several concerns needed to be raised; though she was convinced that Everett had only insisted she remained because they'd worked together several times before. Of course Maeve was flattered with his esteem, but damn it! She was aching and sore from training with Phoenix, on top of Bucky having another bad night, so she was on her fifth cup of coffee after staying up with him and was feeling pretty jittery.

Suddenly, her Starkphone vibrated and Maeve offered Everett an apologetic smile as she quickly grabbed it off the desk; thankful that her non-agency work gave her an excuse to keep it on, since it was a valuable distraction. She'd also perfected keeping a neutral face, so no one could suspect it wasn't actually work related when she swiped right to read the text. Maeve had expected it to be Phoenix gloating after kicking her ass earlier. But to her surprise, the message was from James.

**How's the meeting going? You've been there a while.**

Maeve sat back in her chair, angling her body so the screen wasn't visible to anyone as she replied: **I want to stab everyone.**

His response was instant: **Don't get blood on your clothes...**

She watched as his icon popped up several times before disappearing; notifying her that he was writing but then deleting the message. Though finally he added: **I've booked us dinner reservations at six, doll.**

James' icon flashed a few more times, before another message came through: **That is, if you want to go to dinner with me?**

Quickly followed by: **I know you gave me that IOU, but I'd really like to take you out first.**

Maeve's lip twitched, threatening to smile as she typed: **I love that you're enabling me. Where are we going?**

James immediately replied: **You're serious?!**

She hid her smile by taking a drink of her cold coffee. **You booked reservations thinking I'd say no?**

Maeve's attention was called back to the meeting when she was asked about her opinion regarding Maximoff's stability. As professionally as she could, Maeve explained her observations and concerns, then subtly slipped in that she had another meeting within the hour. Thankfully, that seemed to speed up proceedings; both Rhodey and Stephen sent her thankful smiles, and even Everett seemed relieved. Once she was certain they didn't need further comment from her, at least for the time being, Maeve glanced back at her phone; another message from James was waiting for her.

**I booked hoping you'd say yes.**

She bit the inside of her cheek to top herself grinning, as she replied: **It was always a sure bet... told the council I have another meeting to attend. Hopefully will be finished soon, will let you know if I'm going to be late.**

James' last message simply stated: **Looking forward to it, doll.**

 


	43. Detonation (Phoenix PoV)

Phoenix was livid. She'd been gone from the Compound for a single afternoon... just one afternoon... and shit had hit the fan. Was it _really_ too much to ask for just a few hours to forget she was a mutant superhero, and simply relax with her closet girlfriends? Apparently, it was. On the plus side, no new megalomaniac was threatening to blow up the world; or some other ludicrous scheme. However, she had received a call from Clint just one hour ago, insisting she got back to the Compound as soon as possible. He'd explained nothing had happened... yet, but he didn't think that would remain true for long.

There hadn't even been a second thought about cancelling the rest of her plans. Tony was at the Compound and though Phoenix trusted their friends with her own life, she wouldn't be happy unless she had Tony's back herself. Natasha must have has similar feelings about Clint, because her fellow redhead had insisted on driving them back; probably leaving a headache of speeding fines for Pepper in their wake. But it seemed like they hadn't arrived a moment too soon.

Phoenix raced into the Common Room with Natasha hot on her heels, and was greeted by the sight of utter devastation. Furniture was smashed, plaster was flacking off the walls and an eerie... familiar... red aura swirled around the room. To her horror, Phoenix noticed Clint sprawled against a nearby wall, blood trickling from his temple, with Sharon a crumpled heap beside him. Natasha wasted no time in rushing to them, but Phoenix didn't have the chance to check on her friends. Stood in the middle of the room, the Scarlet Bitch was quickly advancing on Tony, who was dragging himself backwards across the floor; his left leg clearly broken and blood dripping from several scratches on his face.

She truly saw red then, and barely paused to curse the fact Loki was off world with Thor... she'd have welcomed his help. But without a second thought, she reached out with her powers and flung Maximoff as far away from Tony as she could. The distance didn't seem to help though, as the engineer let out a pain-filled scream and glancing in his direction, Phoenix saw him clutching his head in obvious agony.

What happened next was a blur. She remember rushing at Maximoff, who was staggering to her feet. She remembered the sound of gunshots, presumably from Natasha and perhaps maybe Rhodey... since Phoenix vaguely remembered seeing him through the flames that swirled around her and her prey. Because that's all that Maximoff was now. Someone who'd hurt Tony, that Phoenix would hunt and destroy. She felt the bitch try and push into her mind several times, but thanks to Charles' extensive training, Maximoff didn't stand a chance. Each time, Phoenix slammed into her both mentally and physically; a cruel smirk curling at the corner of her mouth, when she heard the bitch yelp in pain as the flames burnt her.

Making the most of her prey's distraction, Phoenix rushed Maximoff and knocked the bitch off balance, before using her telekinesis to slam the witch into the nearest wall. She was about to aim an impressive fireball at her pray, when a portal opened up beside her. Slowly, not taking her eyes off the prone bitch, Phoenix lowered her arm; reigning in her flames as Stephen stepped out of the shimmering portal. He spared her a grave look, before he stood over Maximoff and waved his hands above her. In hindsight, Phoenix supposed he was drawling a complicated magical symbol in the air, but at the time she was far too worried about Tony to focus on much of anything else. She barely even registered Natasha stating the Clint and Sharon were okay... just knocked out... as she crashed to her knees besides Tony.

With her heart hammering in her chest, Phoenix tried not to frown when the engineer immediately flinched away from her, but after a few fraught minutes of calmly reassuring him she was real, Tony buried his face in the crook of her neck. Of course that was the exact moment that Stephen came to join them, shooting Tony a sympathetic look that Phoenix was glad the engineer couldn't see. Traumatised or not, he was a stubborn bastard, and if he thought someone felt sorry for him, he'd push himself to the brink of collapse 'proving' he was fine. Tony really didn't need to be dealing with that whilst dealing with whatever the Scarlet Bitch put in his head. None of them did.

“Maximoff will no longer be a threat,” Stephen stated, neutrally.

Phoenix was about to thank him, when Tony gave a hiccup of laughter.

“Oh good,” he muttered. “I'll just be in the corner then, having another existential crisis.”

 


	44. Chain Reaction (Bucky PoV)

Frowning down at his phone, James shrugged on his jacket... tucking the empty sleeve into a pocket... before heading out of the door. His date with Maeve had already been post once, since last week Clint had some run in with a group calling themselves the 'Tracksuit Mafia' and all their plans had gone out the window. They'd rescheduled their date, and James had nervously been getting ready whilst ignoring Sam who laughed at him when he couldn't decide on a shirt, but then shit hit the fan again.

How they'd missed something happening just a few corridors away, James didn't know. But somehow there'd be some sort of disturbance in the common room. Of course it had been on a day where most of the team where off-base... Maeve busy with a meeting in the city, Phoenix and Natalia out shopping, Scott visiting his daughter, Loki and Thor off world with the Guardians... but whatever _had_ happened, had seemingly been finished before a full alarm had been raised. However, an urgent meeting had been called for the team, so James and Sam hurried to the designated meeting room as quickly as they could without resorting to sprinting down the corridors.

James immediately spotted Maeve talking to Rhodey and that doctor guy who wore a cape. They were speaking in hushed tones, and James had known instantly something was wrong. Maeve looked upset, but as much as he'd wanted to comfort her, James knew she was working and wouldn't dream of interrupting her. However her dual coloured eyes quickly glanced over, her normally smiling mouth set in a worried line, that had a weight settled in James' gut. Obviously whatever had happened wasn't a minor as he and Sam had thought. Was Steve hurt? Was Tony? Phoenix? The feeling of uneasiness only grew when instead of greeting him, Maeve walked over and silently wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, resting her forehead against his chest; James' arm automatically slid around her shoulders to hold her tight. He still hadn't a clue what was wrong, but it had felt right to plant a soft kiss to the top of her unruly aqua hair.

Barely seconds went by before a man in a grey suit emerged from the meeting room; a man James vaguely recognised him from Berlin, making his blood run a little cold. Was that what Maeve was so upset about? Had whatever happened in the common room somehow have something to do with his freedom? Had someone gotten hurt because of him? Had his freedom been revoked? Was he going to be interrogated again?

However, whilst all the whirling thoughts assaulted James' mind, the man merely spared him a glance and a polite nod. Shocked, he hardly had enough wits to return the gesture before Maeve, the doctor and Rhodey were being called into the meeting room. So figuring there was nothing much they could do but wait, James followed Sam to sit on the chairs that lined the corridor. It wasn't long before the rest of the team joined them, and he immediately realised something was very long. Clint looked pretty beat up, which wasn't that unusual, but the way Natalia hovered by him was. Tony looked startlingly pale, seemingly being supported on both sides by Phoenix and that leggy blonde that wouldn't look at Steve. And his one time best friend was busy having a whispered but obviously heated discussion with Vision. Maximoff was surprisingly missing. Though James didn't have long to muse on that, since they were promptly called into the meeting.

Upon entering, James immediately noticed how Maeve was sat bent over her laptop, frowning deeply as she seemingly poured over something. Rhodey sat next to her with his arms crossed and face set; it wasn't hard to see he was a military man, despite currently sitting in a wheelchair to give his still recovering spine a break. That doctor was sat beside the colonel, his cloak rippling despite there being no breeze and his face was a neutral mask, but James noticed how the man's eyes shifted as they filed in, belying his calmness. Tony wasted no time in grabbing the seat on Maeve's other side, with Phoenix and the blonde joining him, as did Vision and Bruce. James just took the nearest seat available, finding himself in between Scott and Sam, whilst Natalia and Clint sat themselves in the middle of everyone. Which meant was Steve finally sat down and crossed his arms next to Sam, James couldn't help feeling like the team was once again divided between _them_ and _us_. Though 'them' now seemed to contain the two spies, and James was pretty convinced he'd rather join them than be an 'us', especially since he couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad had happened that he didn't know about.

“As you are now all aware, an incident occurred on these premises less than two hours ago,” the man in the suit stated. “Given the nature of this offence, it was deemed necessary by Colonol Rhodes that myself and the Security Council should be notified.”

“And we are all in agreement that we're very glad it didn't remain a 'team matter', like so many past occurrences seem to have been,” a spokeswoman from the council said, via video link. “The nature of the incident is deeply troubling, and evidence seems to dictate many warning signs were ignored by previous leaders of the team.”

“Um... quick question, please,” Scott said, actually raising his hand briefly. “If I'm the only one in the dark, then I'm sorry for wasting your time, but what exactly has happened? And where's Wanda? Is she okay?”

“She attacked Clint, Tony and Sharon,” Natalia announced, her voice neutral.

“Ms Romanov managed to alert me in time that I was able to arrive and bind her powers before... permanent harm was done,” the doctor added, briefly glancing at Tony.

“Considering Doctor Strange's advanced knowledge in this field, it has been decided to entrust Ms Maximoff to the care of the Sorcerer Supreme until she is deemed mentally capable of handling her powers,” the spokeswoman explained, before she looked at Phoenix. “I understand that though she if older than the usual student, the Xavier Academy has offered to train Ms Maximoff when she reaches that point.”

“Professor Xavier has offered to teach her the proper way to use her powers _if_ she's ever stable enough to wield them,” Phoenix replied, her tone scathing.

Oddly, no one called the mutant out on her obvious doubt. If anything, there were several nods from other members of the team... including Clint, who'd always been soft-hearted when it came to Maximoff... and surprisingly murmurs of agreement from the security council. James just glanced between Sam and Scott, not exactly shocked by the revelation since he'd never been able to trust anyone who _volunteered_ to work with HYDRA, but he still hadn't been expected the revelation. But of course, Steve just couldn't let things be.

“You can't do this to her. You can't treat her this way. She's just a kid!” he yelled, moving to stand.

James couldn't help stare at him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing... Maximoff was far from a kid, and she'd attacked their teammates. Enough was enough. James was about to say something, when Maeve beat him to it; suddenly slamming her hands down on the conference table down, making everyone jump.

“She twenty-fucking-eight,” Maeve grit out. “That's two years older than Bucky was when he first shipped out. Maximoff is _not_ a kid. What she is, is a manipulative, vindictive HYDRA agent...”

“She didn't know any better,” Steve argued.

“Yes, she did!” James and Phoenix both shouted, angrily.

Steve had the audacity to shoot him a wounded look.

“Touching on the manipulation,” Doctor Strange interjected, calmly. “I know this may not be an ideal time to bring this up, but it seems prudent. Without even conducting an actual test, I can feel Ms Maximoff's presence in several of your consciousnesses. The most notable is Tony, with Mr Barton a close second. There is some residual trace on Mr Wilson, Mr Barnes and Ms Romanov too. However, I would also like to make you _all_ aware, that there is no hint that she ever used her powers on Mr Rogers.”

James felt sick. That bitch had tried to mess with his head, mess with his friends' heads. But not... not Steve's. He _really_ didn't want to think on the implications of that right then. Out the corner of his eye, James saw his supposed best friend reaching for him but he backed away, shaking his head frantically. He had to get out, he had to get away. And the moment he thought that, James bolted from the meeting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly entirely new content from the original 'Whatever the Future Holds'.


	45. Explosion (Phoenix PoV)

A recess?! Who the hell thought it was a good idea to call a recess in the middle of that meeting?! Okay, granted Bucky had fled the room in a panic, and of course the minute Tony had hesitantly suggested a time out so the man had time to collect himself... and so an obviously concerned Maeve could go after him... no one had the heart to argue, even the UN. But that didn't change the here and now. Why had she thought a bathroom break was a good idea? Why the hell did Sharon and Natasha have the same damned idea? Since one moment Phoenix was walking along the corridor with the two woman, quietly discussing the meeting. The next, they heard a crash from the Common Room. The trio glanced at each other before they silently took off at top speed, and together they rounded the corner. A split second was taken to survey the screen, before they were jumping into action.

Looking back, Phoenix supposed abject fury had tunnelled her vision, because all she really remembered was once again seeing Tony lying bloodied on the floor. She couldn't remember any sounds; perhaps the rest of the team were yelling, maybe there was a loud bang as Natasha took down the engineer's attacker, but Phoenix wasn't sure. She couldn't remember any smells; not the usual fresh scent of brewed coffee that usually filled the Common Room whenever Tony was around, or the delicious smell of his cologne, or the slight hint of engine grease that she usually associated with her lover. Phoenix couldn't remember seeing anything else in the room, her attention too focused on Tony; perhaps she'd registered that Steve-Fucking-Rogers was now also lying on the floor, maybe she caught a glimpse of Sharon kneeling down beside her to also check on Tony. Phoenix couldn't remember the feel of anything; perhaps she'd checked Tony's pulse with shaking hands, maybe she'd felt the warm metal of the arc reactor when she'd carefully checked it was also still humming with life. But really, there were only two things Phoenix remembered later. The first, was the tears that burned in her eyes when she realised Tony was still breathing, that his heart was still beating... that he was alive. The second, was the all consuming rage.

Part of her brain must have registered help arriving. She thought she saw dark skinned hands pressing a cloth to the blood that trickled from Tony's temple, but really, everything was a blur. There were snippets and snapshots that filtered back intermittently; from her flames bursting to life as she stood and whirled to face her lover's attacker, to her scream of fury as she launched herself at the man who'd staggered to his feet. There was the feeling of strong hands pulling her away from a prone body... a body she knew wasn't Tony's... and Phoenix vaguely remember that it was Clint and Everett Ross who held her back. But other than realising how bruised and bloodied her fists were, Phoenix didn't recall anything else.

She wasn't even sure how long she'd been in the hospital wing, with her bandaged hands resting cautiously on Tony's bed. He'd looked so fragile and vulnerable, laying there battered and unmoving, that Phoenix hadn't dared touch him. She certainly didn't remember falling asleep, but she must have, since her next conscious thought was that the hand running slowly through her hair was _really_ bloody nice.

Groggily, Phoenix pushed herself up right again, trying not to wince at how her back and bum ached from the less than comfy chair and sleeping position. She was surprised to find Tony smiling at her timidly and without thinking, she moved to cautiously cup his face and press a kiss to his bandaged temple. Phoenix hadn't even noticed they weren't alone, until Rhodey coughed politely. She glanced at him then, taking in how he sat in his wheelchair on the other side of Tony's bed. For a split second, she wondered if her feelings were just as obvious as his, since the colonel looked tired and haggered... exactly how Phoenix felt.

“Rogers has been arrested. Everett has taken him into custody,” Rhodey explained, quietly. “Thor and Loki returned whilst it was happening, and they've gone to make sure he doesn't escape.”

“I don't give a damn,” Tony rasped out; aiming for defiant, but coming out as weary.

Phoenix offered him a small humouring smile, as she ran her fingers gently through his unruly, greying tresses.

Rhodey snorted, but not unkindly. “You give so many damns, that they're visible for space.”

Tony gave a tired sigh, as he shut his eyes. “I'm working on it.”

 


	46. As the Smoke Clears (Phoenix PoV)

Discretely, Phoenix held Tony's hand under the table as they listened to Maeve... who Everett had insisted on as lead psychological investigator... explain what had happened since Rogers' arrest yesterday.

“He exhibits an interesting case of the Dunning-Kruger Effect, wherein people suffer from illusory superiority, mistakenly assessing their cognitive ability as greater than it is,” she explained, dispassionately. “As well as a Narcissism; where a person overestimates his or her abilities and has an excessive need for admiration and affirmation. Along with Superiority Complex, and I believe a hint of Self-Serving Bias.”

Maeve paused to take a sip of water, before continuing:

“It should also be noted that Mr Rogers shows a tendency towards Ultracrepidarianism, and seems to have adopted the Peter Principle; a management style, if you will, where people use what has worked before, even when this might not be appropriate for the current situation,” she told them. “As such, even without taking into consideration resent events, I couldn't recommend him continuing to be an Avenger. In fact, I'm stunned he was _ever_ cleared for active duty.” 

Beneath the table, Tony squeezed Phoenix' rapidly healed hand tighter. She rubbed her thumb along his, wishing she could pull him into a tight hug, but they were in the middle of an important meeting with the  _ entire _ extended team... including several members of the X-Men and the Guardians... as well as the Security Council, the rest of the UN, and King T'Challa. Not to mention Tony's still healing injuries after fucking Rogers had attacked him... again.

“Touching on recent events,” Rhodey interjected. “What exactly is to be done with Rogers? Maximoff was easily reprimanded because of her powers, but you can't exactly take the serum away. He attacked an Avenger, without any apparent motive whilst already benched. Consensus on the team is that we are _not_ willing to work with him... either of them... ever again. Not to mention the threat they could pose to the public as well.”

“As you say, they both attacked someone without provocation,” T'Challa stated. “Surely, that is a criminal matter as well.”

“You need to factor in that Tony wasn't wearing a suit,” Scott surprisingly added. “Steve's enhanced. I don't know much about what Wanda can do, but...”

“After studying all notes of my fathers, who previously worked trying to replicate the serum, about the only people who could go one on one with Rogers would be Thor and Bucky, perhaps Logan too... just on pure brute strength.”

“Steve also knew Tony couldn't take him without the suit,” Natasha chimed in. 

“Yes... he said as much on the helicarrier when we were first introduced as a team,” Bruce added, a little nervously; like he didn't want to attract too much attention. 

During the conversation, Tony's complexion had grown steadily more pallid, to the point that Clint pushed his own energy drink towards the engineer. Everyone politely didn't comment on how Tony's hands shook as he took the offered can, though that didn't stop Phoenix gently squeezing his other hand a little tighter, hoping to give him some silent reasurrence.

“With that in mind, wouldn't it be prudent to find a solution as we did with Ms Maximoff?” Charles asked. 

“Binding her powers was relatively easy thanks to our combined expertise,” Stephen stated. “But I'm not aware of any spells that could work on the Super Serum... Loki?”

“At present, I am unable to think of a suitable spell,” the trickster replied. “Though I am more than willing to research one. What was done cannot happen again.”

There was a murmur of agreement from all present, team members and officials alike, before Everett Ross cleared his throat.

“I'm sure I speak for everyone, when I say we would be grateful if a permanent prevention could be found. However, as it stands, Rogers has been striped of his title as Captain America and has been band from signing the Accords; preventing him from legally joining the Avengers or any other group of heroes.”

“Mr Roges has also been incarcerated in our highest security facility until his trial,” the spokeswoman for the UN stated. “We deemed it appropriate to charged him with Assault and Battery, which will now be ungraded to Aggravated Assault, given the information that Mr Rogers knew his superior strength was a deadly weapon.”

“I move to add Attempted Murder to the list of charges,” a member of the Security Council interrupted. “On the same grounds that Mr Rogers knew the effect his superiority strength would have on Mr Stark.”

No one present disagreed with proposal, though Tony squeezed Phoenix' hand twice in quick succession; their silent code that meant he wanted her to ask one  _ very _ specific question.

“Has there been any hint why Rogers carried out the attack?” she asked, barely keeping her tone neutral. 

Maeve sighed. “The best I can ascertain is that Mr Rogers holds Mr Stark responsible for Ms Maximoff's incarceration. He feels that she was somehow 'set up' and provoked by Mr Stark, as well as holding the ridiculous delusion that she's 'just a kid' despite Ms Maximoff being twenty-eight. However, it is impossible to say for certain whether or not these are his own thoughts or they were implanted, considering Ms Maximoff's previous powers.”

“I hazard a guess that regardless of Ms Maximoff's involvement, that Mr Rogers' actions were purely his own,” Charles advised. 

“Her powers were already bound before the attack,” Stephen added. “And I previously detected no trace of her in his mind. So whether or not the motivation was provided by Ms Maximoff, the action were all his own.” 

“Though if she did provide the motivation, wouldn't that mean she's an accessory to attempted homicide?” Natasha stated, slyly.

A hush fell over the room as her words sunk in, the colour altogether draining from Tony's face, before the spokeswoman for the UN cleared her throat and addressed the room.

“We will take that into consideration as we go forward, thank you for your co-operation in this delicate matter,” the woman stated, before turning to Tony. “We also wish you a full and speedy recovery, Mr Stark.”

Tony nodded solemnly. “Appreciated.”

 


	47. Revelations (Bucky PoV)

James lay on his bed staring blankly up at the ceiling. He barely remembered getting to his room after that disastrous meeting, but if FRIDAY could be believed... which he thought she could... it had been two days since and he'd barely left his bed, let alone the room. He just couldn't face it, despite how pathetic he felt for needing to hide. But thankfully, no one had tried to drag him out. Maeve and Sam had stopped by a few times, so James knew there'd been another meeting called, though they'd promised to give his excuses so he didn't have to attend. He was thankful for that, he knew he couldn't face a room full of people right then, even though he hated being left in the dark. Not that he really was, since Sam had given his word he'd visit as soon as the meeting was done.

And almost on cue, there was a light knock at his door, followed by a beep a moment later. James listened as footsteps crossed the room, not bothering to look up; he knew it was Sam. After all, he'd only given him and Maeve unlimited access to his room, and the steps were to heavy to be hers. However, he still spared a tight lipped smile for Sam when he perched on the edge of the bed without waiting for an invited.

“How you holding up, man?”

He contemplated his answer for a moment, before replying. “Been better.”

Sam nodded. “Want to know what happened?”

The corner of James' mouth twitched slightly. That was why he liked Sam; he could be a little shit at times, but he didn't joke about with the serious stuff. He knew when to push, when to back off and when to simply be there... it was one of those times right now, and James silently nodded.

“Long story short, Maeve hammered the final nail in Steve's coffin,” Sam stated, shaking his head. “I tell you man, I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of your girl... she knows her stuff.”

“He shouldn't have attacked, Tony,” he replied, quietly.

“No argument from me,” the Falcon said. “They striped him of his title.”

James wasn't surprised. “He was never a captain, you know.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Rhodey might have mentioned something about that. Several times.”

“Anything else happen?”

“The UN are adding attempted murder to the charges,” the Falcon replied, quietly.

“That's... not surprising,” James sighed, shutting his eyes.

“Tash strung up Wanda after that,” Sam continued. “Said she should be tried for accessory, which I have to say, I kinda agree with no matter how much I wish I didn't.”

“What happens now?”

“They want a press conference in the next few days, but Tony didn't look in any fit shape,” he explained.

James shook his head, finally opening his eyes. “Hope he's not going to be the one that has to tell the world Captain America no longer exists.”

“Actually...” Sam said, slowly. “They want to replace Steve and use Captain America as some sort of job description.

“You applying?” he tried to joke.

As he spoke, there was a light knock at the door before Maeve's unruly aqua locks came into view. When she peeped around the door, James didn't hesitate to wave her in, but couldn't help narrowing his eyes the moment he noticed she was carrying a white envelope. As she handed it over, Maeve offered him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, and James knew something was wrong.

“Sam tell you about Captain America?” she asked, cautiously.

He gave a hesitant nod in reply.

Maeve reached out to lightly wrap her hand around his wrist, before she whispered: “They want you.”


	48. Whatever the Future Holds (Maeve PoV)

Maeve watched with a heavy heart as the news sunk in. She watched the myriad of emotions flash across James' face, whilst she absent-mindedly said goodbye to Sam; as he quietly left the room, allowing them to talk in private. Cautiously, Maeve perched beside James on his rumpled bed, and for several seconds they sat in silence, James staring blindly at the envelope she'd handed him, until he eventual glanced up at her.

“I don't even have both arms,” James argued. “How could I be Captain America?”

“They know that will be fixed soon,” she explained.

It was true. The only reason it had taken so long to rebuild James an arm, was because of Helen Cho's brilliance. Originally, she was only going to repair his extensive scarring, but the geneticist had actually figured out how to really replace James' missing limb; not with an artificial one grafted on, but by using the Cradle to _grow_ a new one. It would apparently be a blend of vibranium and organic material with a touch of stabilised Extremis genes, but the arm would look just like his flesh and blood one. Of course, that sort of project took time but before shit had hit the fan, Helen, Tony and Bruce had managed to schedule the procedure for next week.

“I'm a bad person,” James stated.

“No, you're not” she disagreed. “You're a good man, who had terrible things happen to him.”

“Steve's is going to hate me,” he whispered.

Maeve finally took hold of his hand. “That's his problem, not yours.”

James sighed. “And what about the others... the rest of the world. They aren't going to want me to be Captain America.”

“You do realise that you rate thirty nine percent higher in opinion poles than Rogers does,” Maeve pointed out.

James blinked at her, clearly surprised.

“Not that it matters,” she continued. “Because it's only an offer. The United Nations would _like_ you to take up the mantle of Captain America, but if you want to remain being known as the Winter Soldier... or dream up some other name... that's totally fine. And of course, if you decide to have a normal life instead of being a Superhero, that's going to be completely okay as well. The most important thing is what _you_ want.”

“I like working with you,” James said so quietly, that Maeve almost missed it.

“We'd still see each other, regardless,” she assured, smiling. “If you wanted.”

James nodded, before lightly squeezing her hand. “I also want to make amends for what I...”

She narrowed her eyes at him, in warning.

“... for what HYDRA made me do,” he amended. “I want to be known as more than a brainwashed assassin, or the longest serving prisoner of war, or Rogers' sidekick.”

Maeve laughed. “You've never been a sidekick.”

“Damn right!” he drawled, with an unexpected hint of the cocky Brooklyn boy he used to be.

“What else do you want?” she asked, still smiling.

James gave a huff of laughter. “More time to think?” He flashed her _the_ smirk, before his smile softened. “I guess being Captain America wouldn't be so bad, if they knew it was me and not Rogers... but I want a better suit.”

She grinned, relieved he was taking it so well. “I'm sure Tony will be glad to hear that. He hates the red, white and blue theme.”

“I don't want it gold and red either,” he joked.

Something unclenched in Maeve's chest as she chatted to James. When he'd run out of the meeting room the other day, she'd worried about how far it would set him back. And even when she'd entered his room just before, it was obvious James wasn't coping well, and Maeve had hated adding to that burden. But seeing him processing it, seeing him handle it so well, made her so damn proud of him. Maeve didn't know why, but it felt like the night would be a turning point for James; and not because of the offer the United Nations had presented him with. There was a spark... a confidence she hadn't seen in him before.

“There's something else I want,” James stated, quietly.

“Oh?”

He cleared his throat, a little awkwardly. “It might be obvious, it probably is, but I was hoping to tell you over dinner... not that I'm trying to make you feel guilty, because we never got to go out, shit happens... and I'm hoping you'll let me try take you out again. But that's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell you, that I... ah... really like you, doll. And I know that I haven't actually managed to take you out yet, but I really want to, and I really want to be your fella, but I know I'm going about this all wrong.”

By the time he'd finished talking, James was slightly out of breath; having steadily increased how fast he was talking the more nervous he'd become. Somehow, Maeve had managed to follow what he was saying, and couldn't help the small smile that had formed on her lips. Granted, it wasn't the most normal or even the most eloquent way she'd ever been asked out, but Maeve was genuinely rather charmed by it. She knew it had taken James a lot of courage to say want he had, and also understood that simply _wanting_ things was still a strange notion for him.

“Good thing I like the idea of being your girlfriend then,” she chuckled.

For a split second he gaped at her, before grinning widely. “You mean it? You want to step out with me?”

“I'd love to,” Maeve assured. “Though we call it dating now.”

The grin never left James face as he shuffled a little closer, and his hand left hers in favour of trailing up her arm, before settling warmly on her shoulder; where he gently massaged the tired muscles.

“There's also something else I want,” James whispered.

“And that is?”

“I really want to kiss you,” he stated, his eyes searching hers. “If that's okay with you, doll?”

Deciding that in this case actions spoke louder that words, Maeve chose to forgo a verbal answer, and instead slowly leant into his personal space. She gave him plenty of time for him to pull away, in case James decided now wasn't what he meant despite asking. However, he eagerly met her half way. His lips were warm and pliant though a little chapped as they pressed against her. Maeve gave a please hum as her hands wandered down James' muscular torso, before she wrapped her arms around his waist. His hand hand moved from her shoulder to cradle the back of her neck, as he licked the seam of her lips. She readily granted his silently request, breathing in his spicy cologne and tasting a hint of peppermint on his breath, as his tongue started a languid dance with hers. Whatever the future held, Maeve was thankful they at least had this moment.

 


	49. New Experiences (Tony PoV)

Tony's hands flew furiously over the holoscreen, even as the fabricators hummed in the background; if he was quick enough, there would be _just_ enough time to get in the last minute tweak he'd suddenly thought of, without having to restart the fabricating process all over again. resource.

“Adjustments made, Boss,” FRIDAY advised.

Unable to help himself, Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He took a step back, admiring the holographic suit design that hovered in front of him. It was one of his best works, if he did say so himself. Well, his best work that wasn't an Iron Man upgrade at any rate.

News of what had transpired at the Compound was now public knowledge... or at least some of it was... and the populace at large had been surprisingly in his favour; or unsurprisingly, according to Phoenix. And Pepper. And Rhodey. And Natasha. Oh. who was Tony kidding but himself? All the team had been certain the public would take his side. He still couldn't believe it though. Millions of people around the globe had believed him over Steve-goddamn-Rogers; Wonderboy and American's Favourite Son. The famous... or infamous... Captain America was now rated one of the most hated public figures of all time. Or at least, Steve Rogers was. As for Captain America... well, Captain America had been given another chance.

Absent-mindedly, Tony drummed his fingers lightly on the arc reactor that was keeping him alive. Phoenix had scolded him a few times for the 'nervous habit', but that wasn't what it was; he was simply keeping his hands active whilst waiting for the fabricator. Why would he possibly be worried that he was waiting for the new, state-of-the-art, Captain America suit that he'd designed for Bucky. Because, yes. James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes was now the new face of Captain America. And the public _adored_ him. It would have almost been comical watching how wide Bucky's eyes had gone, when the reams upon reams of fan-mail had started pouring in; congratulating him on his new roll. _Almost_. If Tony hadn't known he looked exactly the same, whenever he was on the receiving end of the public's support. He understood Bucky being shocked, overwhelmed, incredibly appreciative, and down right terrified that he'd somehow fuck it up. He understood, because he felt it every day damn since the stupid 'Civil War' and _he'd_ been the one to come out top in public opinion.

But right then, Tony was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the doors to the lab swoosh open. He didn't realise that AC/DC had been turned down by fifty percent, nor did he hear any footsteps. Tony didn't actually realise he was no longer alone, until toned arms were gently wrapped around his waist. But even though he startled, his hands immediately went to rest over hers; and he smiled as he noticed to bright red and gold nail varnish she was wearing; they might not be the most affectionate couple... in public at least... but Phoenix _always_ found a quiet way to show she cared.

“It's nearly three in the morning,” she whispered, groggily.

“Shit! Nix! I'm so sorry,” Tony exclaimed, turning in her arms. “I'm being shit boyfriend, I know. Please... if you just...”

His panicked rambling was cut off by a feather light kiss. He blinked at her, surprised that she wasn't looking at him disappointedly; like Pepper always did.

“Cariad, it's okay,” she soothed, sleepily. “When I woke up without you, thought I'd check you hadn't passed out down here. I know what you're like, and I know this is a big deal for you. I just wanted to make sure you're okay.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, almost sagging into her arms before placing a kiss to her temple. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone as amazing as Phoenix in his life... in his arms... in his bed; which he stupidly, _stupidly_ hadn't joined her in. Because what sort of shit boyfriend let their lover sleep alone? The type of shitty one that had driven the other amazing woman out of his love life by being thoughtless, and stupid, and selfish by putting his work about her needs, and...

“Tony...” Phoenix called.

He jumped; he couldn't help it. And when he risked looking at her, the redhead was regarding him with an amused smirk on her lips.

“You're thinking too loud,” she teased.

The comment started an unexpected laugh out of him, which Phoenix seemed pleased with since she hugged him closer. They stayed like that for several minutes; the fabricator still humming in the background, AC/DC blending into Bon Jovi and the bots sporadically beeping questions at them, before Phoenix pulled away. She gave him a tired smile and chuckled lightly, as she finally gave into DUM-E's insistent tugging at the hem of the hoodie she worn. Tony watch, a little amazed at how sweet and understand she was with the bot... almost like she was humouring a small child... when she obeyed DUM-E's bleeped command to sit on the battered couch in the corner of the room. Indulgently, she curled up on the oil stained thing, patting the bot on the head when it pulled a crumpled blanket over her. Phoenix looked up at Tony then, giving him a wink.

“I'll try stay awake and keep you company,” she said, biting back a yawn. “But no promises. Just wake me up when you're done so we can go to bed together.”

Bewildered, Tony nodded. “Right.... um... yes... sure. I'll... er.... get right back... to... you.”

Phoenix' amused chuckles filled the workshop as he went back to work, and though unfamiliar, Tony couldn't say he didn't like it having her keeping him company.

 


	50. The Wait (Maeve PoV)

Maeve wasn't sure who was more nervous, her or James, when he let Helen secure him in the Cradle. Tony looked just as agitated as she felt, though he was trying to cover it up with quips and witty one-liners. James actually seemed calmed by the aimless chatter; perhaps that had been Tony's idea all along, especially considering Phoenix' knowing smile when she brought them all those green smoothies the engineer was so fond of. But still, everyone was a little on edge. Not because they didn't think the procedure would work, Helen, Bruce and Tony were certain James would have a new arm at the end of this, that wasn't an issue. The problem was the amount of time James needed to be in the Cradle, almost twelve hours; it was building a completely new arm from scratch, after all.

She worried what that length of time would do to James' psyche. Whilst he'd made tremendous progress in his treatment, with the triggers now completely removed, there were still his memories and his PTSD to contend with. And no matter what Helen did, the Cradle still resembled a cryo chamber, so the only thing anyone could come up with was not leaving James alone. Helen had to be on hand throughout the twelve hours, to be able to check on her patient's progress, whilst the rest of them were going to take it in shifts. Tony had the first three hours, Bruce the last three, whilst Maeve and Phoenix were going to the six hour interim together, since it would probably be the most challenging and stressful for James... and intentionally for Maeve too.

"Okay, treatment will start in two minutes,” Helen advised.

After blowing out a shaky breath, Maeve leant over James who lay flat for the procedure, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He smiled up at her, but couldn't do anything else, since he was under strict instructions not to move. Absent-mindedly, Maeve smoothed some hair out of his face, knowing her worry was showing clearly. Part of her felt bad for letting James see, but the other half thought it might be reassuring for him, to see someone cared enough to be worried. Really, Maeve didn't want to leave him at all. But everyone, even James, had insisted she couldn't stay the full twelve hours. So when Helen stated it was time to leave, Maeve stole a quick kiss from James' unresisting lips, and with a heavy heart, she left the room alongside Bruce and Phoenix; the latter quickly pulled her into a hug.

“He'll be okay,” Bruce stated, confidently.

Maeve smiled over Phoenix' shoulder. “I know. Doesn't make it any easier. A lot has been thrown at him, and that's just this past week!”

With Phoenix arm curled around her shoulders, and Bruce's warm hand pressed lightly to her lower back, Maeve found herself ushered out of the medical wing and towards the common room... at least neither of them were expecting her to get any work done today. So Maeve sat down heavily on the sofa next to Phoenix, instinctively curling into her friend's side whilst Bruce insisted on making her some camomile tea. Maeve wasn't sure it'd help, but with the way her stomach was trying to tie itself into knots, she was willing to try anything.

 


	51. Unconditional Support (Maeve PoV)

Even from backstage, the sound of the gathered crowd could clearly be heard. By this point, Maeve was no stranger to these type of events, though this one was different. There was a strange type of nervous energy that seemed to be affecting everyone. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just different. So smiling, Maeve laced her fingers with James' new left hand; which even after a fortnight to get use to it, she still couldn't believe felt exactly like his right one. James gave her a tight lipped smile in response, the crease between his brows showing how nervous he was. Because even though Tony, Rhodey and Everett Ross were leading the press conference, it was James' show. His big debut, announcing the United Nations' decision to name him the new Captain America. He'd passed all the evaluations and tests, and after only a handful of meet and greets, James' popularity with the public was soaring. People _loved_ him. The world had seriously embraced the longest held Prisoner of War, which Maeve was both relieved and thankful for, though that didn't stop her feeling a little nervous about this press conference.

Tony had already designed James a new suit ready for the big reveal; gun metal grey kevlar enhanced with polyethylene fibre and fibreglass. It was mostly unadorned, excepted for the iconic shield design emblazoned on the left shoulder, exactly where the Winter Soldier's red star had been. It wasn't a far cry from the tactical gear he'd become used to over the passed seventy years, but was distinctly different enough to visibly show he was no longer HYDRA's brainwashed assassin. It was also far enough removed from Rogers' Captain America, that Maeve was certain none of _that_ stigma would follow James either. He also looked so damn _hot_ in it, but she kept that opinion to herself; even though she couldn't help stealing a few glances, as they waited for Rhodey to announce his name.

When the time came, Maeve audibly heard James swallow and she squeezed his hand in reassurance. On an impulse, she pushed up on her toes to capture his lips in a fleeting kiss, and if his dazed smile was anything to go by, James certainly hadn't been expecting it.

“For luck,” she winked, before ushering him towards the stage.

An unexpected lump formed in her throat, as James took a steadying breath then walked out to face the crowd. Thankfully Tony had already stood to meet him, clasping him on the shoulder in a way the papers would call a friendly gesture, but Maeve knew would be helping to calm James' nevers. Ando her surprise, she felt a hand curl around her own shoulder before an arm linked with her other one. Glancing each was, Maeve found Pepper and Phoenix both smiling at her warmly.

“It gets easier,” the CEO assured.

Maeve reached up to squeeze the woman's hand. “I hope you're right. I've never felt butterflies like this before.”

Pepper chuckled, softly. “Oh, I never said they go away...”

 


	52. Best Laid Plans (Maeve PoV)

The press conferences didn't just stop with James'. Less than a week later, Maeve found herself posing for photos with Tony and Rhodey along with Sharon and Phoenix, after she and the other ladies officially joined the Avengers ranks. Of course, they didn't cause quite the stir that James becoming the new Captain America had, but they still created quite the media frenzy. Maeve suspected there would be even more to come in the next week or so, considering Pepper would finally be announced as the newest member, since Tony had finally perfected the Rescue armour he'd built just for her... but thoughts of the next press conference could wait.

Because finally, Maeve and James were out on the date he'd asked her on weeks ago. She'd no idea if it was the same restaurant he'd originally planned, but she was loving the quaint atmosphere of the little Italian place he'd taken her to; all soft lighting, dark wood and cute red and white checked table cloths. James said it reminded him of the places he went to back in the forties, and Maeve enjoyed listening to his happier stories, whilst they ate delicious pasta and drank excellent wine. Though naturally, things couldn't remain peaceful and romantic for very long.

One moment, Maeve was smiling flirtatiously at James as he held her hand across the table. The next, an explosion ripped through the restaurant, blowing them both out of their seats. Through the smoke and floating debris, Maeve could just make out James try to push himself off the ground. Pushing passed the pain of obviously broken ribs, she managed to drag herself over to him, and had just helped him to his knees, when they were surrounded by a group of six burly men dressed in black riot gear. James glared at their attackers, whilst Maeve eyed the guns pointed at their heads. She wasn't sure who these goons were, but they'd only lay a finger on James over her dead body... and Maeve wasn't prepared to go down without a fight.

“Not exactly how I planned this date to go,” she remarked, dryly.

For a split second, James looked guilty as hell, until he finally noticed the slight smirk quirking her lips. She watched as he took another moment to quickly assess their would-be-captors, before he shot her an easy grin; Maeve knew it was mostly for show, but it certainly seemed to make their attackers uncomfortable, since she caught more than one of them shifting their stances.

“Sorry, doll,” James drawled. “But once we've dealt with these, I'll make it up to you.”

“There's a great diner around the corner, does amazing sundaes,” she quipped. “The toffee one's amazing.”

James huffed a breath of laughter. “Chocolate is better.”

“Are you two serious...?” one of the goons demanded.

He didn't get to say anything else, since the moment he stepped forward to grab Maeve, his life was forfeit. She deftly ducked under his outstretched arm, grabbed his combat knife from it's sheath, before plunging it into first his femoral artery and then his neck. The next one she took down with a savage but precise stab to the carotid artery. Of course, in the time she'd dealt with two, James had killed three. One lay dead with an obviously broken neck, whilst the other two had gunshot wounds perfectly placed between their eyes. That only left one more, but before either of them could react, Maeve heard the click of a gun being readied. She looked up just in time to see the remaining attacker level his assault rifle at her.

In the split second it took her to register the danger, James was already moving. As the gunman fired, it was her boyfriend's body that collided with hers rather than the bullet. In a snap decision before she fell, Maeve threw her blood drenched combat knife at their attacker, managing to catch him in the stomach before he crumpled to the floor. However, she barely gave their assailant another look, as she was far too concerned with how pallid James looked as he lay above her. Frantically, Maeve pushed his wavy brown hair from his face, choking back a sob when his eyes barely focused on her. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled cough, and her eyes widened in horror when she noticed a trickle of blood escape his lips. Without conscious effort, she reached for the communication device hidden in her left earring, and screamed for their team to help.

 


	53. Truth and Confessions (Bucky PoV)

As he swam back into consciousness, James was first aware of a rhythmic bleeping, followed by a warm weight curled around his right hand. Groggily, he forced his eyes open but despite the lights being low, his pounding head still throbbed in protest. He wasn't sure where he was, but quickly realised there was a nasal cannula providing him with oxygen and an IV one in the crook of his right elbow. Immediately, he tensed. His mind trying to process what had happened and where he was. Thankfully, his brain wasn't as scrambled as it had once been, and he soon realised he couldn't be back with HYDRA; they'd never cared for his comfort after a mission.

Slowly, the events of the night before... was it the night before? James hadn't a clue how long he'd been unconscious... came flooding back. And before common sense kicked in, he tried to get up off what he presumed was a hospital bed, but instead of moving, he collapsed back against the pillows with a pained grunt. His back was agony and his lungs felt like they were burning. But that didn't matter. Nothing else would, until he knew Maeve was alright. And as if just thinking her name had summoned her, his girlfriend's face came into blurry view.

"Shh... James... shh... it's alright,” she soothed.

James felt the warm weight gently squeeze his hand, and he realised it must be Maeve's holding his. Feeling a little relieved, he let her ease him into a more comfortable position.

“We're at the Compound,” she explained, quietly. “Tony, insisted you get treatment here instead of one of the city hospitals. He's flying Helen in, to make sure the bullet and resulting surgery didn't do too much damage.”

“The serum will sort it, it always does,” he panted. “Are you okay?”

Maeve gave a choked sounding sob, before nodding emphatically. “Yeah... yeah I'm alright.”

He reached up with his left hand, and carefully wiped away the tear that began to roll down her cheek. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into a tight hug, but just lifting his hand to her face felt like a strain. He felt weak and a little disoriented, probably thanks to whatever drugs they were pumping into his system, but that didn't stop him wanting her close. Thankfully, Maeve chose that exact moment to lean down and lightly press her lips to his.

“Thank you, M’fhíorghrá,” she murmured. “You saved my life.”

“I love you.”

The words were out before James could stop them, and Maeve stared at him with obvious surprise. Tears began to fill her eyes, and for a terrible moment, he thought he'd ruined whatever they had between them. Then, he noticed her smile. It was radiant. Her following kiss left him breathless, not that he was complaining. Especially when she pulled back to rest her forehead against his and whispered:

“I love you too, James.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M’fhíorghrá is the Irish Gaelic word for 'My True Love'


	54. End of an Era (Maeve PoV)

Maeve sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she pushed her Starkpad away from her. When she'd gotten up that morning, bright sunlight had been shining cheerfully through the large, bulletproof glass windows that looked out onto the vast stretch of golden sand. Maeve had been hopeful that the first day of hers and James' vacation... courtesy of Tony and his private island in the Caribbean... would be the relaxing break they both needed; since James was still recovering from the bullet that had narrowly missed his spine, but had torn up his right lung.

Though really, as soon as that thought had entered her head, Maeve should have known _something_ would go wrong. Oh, Tony had insisted on trebling the already impressive security he employed on the island, but that didn't protect them from shit storm that was Steve-Fucking-Rogers. She'd only intended on quickly checking her emails, mainly out of habit rather than any pressing need, so Maeve wasn't entirely sure she was thankful there'd been a message waiting for her from Phoenix. Honestly, she really could have done without news of Rogers breaking the easy mood she'd been riding... and she dreaded having to tell James... though supposed it was better hearing it from a friend than stumbling upon it another way.

But that still didn't explain how she could break the news to James, so Maeve stood in the spacious lounge for five minutes, contemplating how to break the news to her boyfriend, before she felt strong arms wrap carefully around her waist. James' stubble brushed against her bare skin, before he planted a soft kiss to the back of her shoulder.

“I got a message off Sam, told me what was happening,” he murmured, sleepily.

A sigh escaped Maeve, as she settled her weight back into James. “TADASHI, could you bring up the news please?”

“Of course, Ms O'Connor,” the condo's AI replied.

Moments later, the impressive view of the beach disappeared, only to be replaced by projections of several news stations from across the globe. All of them showing a variation on the same theme. Some were broadcasting Rhodey's address, stating what had happened to Maximoff. A few were replaying the UN spokesman from a few weeks ago, explain why Rogers had been striped of his title, followed by highlights from James' press conference. Where as others showed Everett Ross speaking outside the New York Supreme Court, were a disgraced Steve Rogers had just been charged for Harassment and Intimidation against a team mate and a government official... namely Tony and Everett Ross. CNN were even showing Rogers being escorted into a waiting army van by Vision and Thor, because he was deemed too great a risk for local law enforcement. Quietly, James asked the AI to cut the feed, and a second later, they were once again looking at golden sands and rolling waves.

“I'm sorry, Mo shíorghrá,” Maeve whispered.

James sighed, before pressing a kiss to her temple. “Stevie never understood actions had consequences... perhaps he'll finally learn.”

“I hope so,” she replied, turning to hug her boyfriend. “I really hope so.”

 


	55. Fake News (Phoenix PoV)

_Playboy Tony Stark up to his old tricks._

The headline was splashed everywhere. From tabloids, social media and even actual news channels. The accompanying photo had first appeared on Istagram; showing Tony wearing a sharp charcoal suit, and a purple shirt with complimenting tie. Unfortunately, said tie was being pulled by an attractive blonde wearing nothing but underwear, whilst Tony was talking to an equally skimpily glad brunette. Phoenix wasn't entirely sure when the photo had been taken, though it was obviously fairly recently; considering the greying hair at Tony's temples.

She cocked her head to the side, as she stared at her StarkPad; trying not to laugh whilst figuring out exactly when this had happened. To her, it was plain to see that Tony wasn't 'up to his old tricks'. If anything, the engineer didn't look too impressed with the women's antics. He was clearly giving the brunette his trade mark 'are you actually serious' look, otherwise known as the 'why am I the only intelligent and sane one here' look; not that she'd ever admit to Tony that she called it that. Still, Phoenix for the life of her couldn't think of when or where the photo could have been taken... or the fact this had somehow replaced Rogers' arrested as the most talked about Avengers' story that week.

Tony hadn't even been out on the social circuit whilst everything had been going on, and as far as Phoenix was aware, the latest advertising campaign for Stark Industries hadn't included any scantily clad women. Then again, that was Pepper's realm not hers, which made Phoenix wonder if she should text the CEO. After all, whether or not Tony admitted it, he was still vulnerable after everything that had happened with the Avengers. And although this might have been small scale compared to that, they still needed to protect him however they could. Which was made all the more obvious, when Phoenix noticed Tony hesitantly peeping around their bedroom door; since by this point, she'd all but officially moved into the Tower's penthouse with him.

“You okay, cariad?” she asked, setting the StarkPad down.

“On a scale of one to ten, how mad are you?” Tony asked, still not stepping into the room. “Or disappointed?”

Phoenix frowned, utterly confused. Sure, she wasn't happy someone was trying to create a media scandal for Tony, but it was what it was. For her, the story was more annoying than anything else. Something else to keep her from doing the important things in life, like balancing her work for the academy and her part time roll as an Avenger. So without really thinking, Phoenix got off the bed and padded over to Tony on bare feet. She took in his rumpled clothes and mussed up hair, there was even stubble growing around his usually meticulously trimmed goatee. For Tony, he was a mess. Which was a clear indication he was worrying about something... probably that stupid photo... and possibly her reaction; since she'd been down at the school for the past week. Phoenix couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips, and _hated_ the way Tony flinched at the sound.

“Who do I have to punch for making you worry like this?” she asked, not entirely joking.

The corner of his mouth twitched to smile. “Couple of ex-girlfriends that originally made me give up on dating... though Pepper threw a shoe at me once.”

Phoenix tried not to chuckle at the last image. She knew how the other woman felt about shoes, and if Pepper was willing to risk scuffing one to lob at Tony, it was a safe bet the engineer had done something worse than a suggestive photo.

“Tell me something,” she said instead. “Do you know when this photo was taken?”

Tony shook his head. “I swear Nix, I don't know and I'd never...”

“I know,” Phoenix soothed. “I trust you, cariad. Don't worry. I'm more bothered about the photo, there's something... _off_ about it.”

“If I could interrupt,” FRIDAY suddenly interjected. “It is likely the image has been doctored. The boss hasn't had any engagements that would invite opportunity for such photos in recent months.”

She hummed her agreement. “Probably found the base photo with the women from a while ago, then found a recent one with you standing in a similar pose. Probably one where you're talking to Ross or maybe even Rogers, if the look on your face is anything to go by.”

“So, you're not mad?” Tony asked, again.

Almost hesitantly, he reached out for her, his fingertips barely skimming her waist. Phoenix smiled at him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she wrapped her arms securely around his neck. After a moment's hesitation, as if he didn't quite believe she was simply hugging him, Tony's arms circled her waist to squeezed her back, causing Phoenix to bury her face into his rumpled Bruce Lee t-shirt. For possibly the smartest man on the planet, Tony could be awfully dim sometimes. It would take _much_ more than a photo to sway her opinion... even if it'd been real in the first place.

“I got you, Tony,” she whispered, smiling. “Never doubt that.”

 


	56. A New Dawn (Phoenix PoV)

When Tony had asked her on a date, Phoenix hadn't quite envisioned how the night would go. All she knew, was that she had to dress up. Though the fact a gorgeous monochrome dress... a black plunging bodice and a flawless white skirt that reached her knee... had been waiting for her, perhaps should have tipped Phoenix off that it wasn't a regular date. She teamed it with a pair of classic black heels and clutch, along with understated pearl earrings, pendant and bracelet; but that had come later.

Quill and Clint of all people, had arrived at her door just as she emerged from the shower. The former insisting on styling her hair, whilst Hawkeye grinned when he announced he'd do her make up. Phoenix was sceptical, but threw caution to the wind; she'd started getting ready hours earlier than necessary anyway, if she needed to fix whatever they did to her, she'd still have time. Though surprisingly, Phoenix _loved_ the results. Peter had done her hair in an sleek French braid, and Clint had done subtly smoky eye shadow and a vampy burgundy lip. In short, she was impressed. Natasha had arrived in the middle of all this, and started giving her a French manicure... something Phoenix hadn't see the point in protesting. Obviously something was up, she just didn't have a clue what it was.

Tony had been waiting for her outside the Tower in his bright orange Audi R8, opting to drive them himself. Phoenix had elegantly slipped into the passenger seat, ignoring the near constant flash of photographers and trying not to ogle Tony, who looked delicious in his tuxedo; a fantastic look on him, but not something Phoenix had not been expecting. Neither had been pulling up outside what was possibly New York's most expensive restaurant: Ko. She didn't dare think how much money Tony was spending on this date, especially considering she knew he'd have had to make special arrangements just for her to be able to eat there.

Half a dozen times, Phoenix quietly whispered to Tony that whilst she appreciated such a lavish gesture, it wasn't needed. She was more than happy curling up in the Penthouse with a bowl of his home-made pasta, or popping out for a relatively quiet drink with their friends. She didn't want or expect luxury. But Tony just smiled at her warmly every time, promising the best part of the night was yet to come. The softness in his eyes stopped Phoenix for asking for any further details, and instead slapped on her media smile as they stepped back out of the restaurant. The mob of paparazzi had easily quadrupled, and the pair acquiescented to posing for a few photos. However, Phoenix drew the line at answering any questions, especially when several reporters started demanding her opinion on the recent photos that had been all over the media.

Once safely back in the car, Tony squeezed her hand in quiet thanks before he started the engine. As he drove, his fingers drummed against the steering wheel and Phoenix got the distinct impression something was on his mind. They pulled up outside a bar, only to quickly walk through and out the back, to where Happy was waiting for them. Confused, Phoenix let Tony guide her into the back of the sleek black car, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. His foot was now tapping the floor as he hurriedly undid his bow tie and top button, making him seem nervous about something, though Phoenix couldn't figure out what. She also wasn't sure where they were going during the fifteen minute drive, until they pulled up outside Via Carota.

Considering they'd just eaten, Phoenix was even more bewildered, but still happily linked her fingers with Tony's as he ushered her inside. Thankfully, no reporters were waiting for them this time. Instead, a smiling waitress greeted them, before showing them to a relatively secluded table in the bustling restaurant. Soft candle light lit the table, already laden with what had to be every desert on the menu. Phoenix couldn't help the delighted giggle that escaped her burgundy lips, and graciously accepted the glass of wine Tony poured her. The sheer amount of food was a little extravagant for her tastes, but the whole atmosphere was much more her thing; laid back, friendly and cosy.

There was also a lot to be said for not waiting for the next paparazzi to pop up and spoil their time together, and normally that alone would be enough to make Phoenix fully relax. But she knew there was something bothering Tony, and until she was certain he was alright, she couldn't fully enjoy herself. So after thirty minutes of pleasant conversation, she simply outright asked him what was on his mind. For a split second, Tony looked like a deer caught in headlights, before he sighed. His gorgeous chocolate eyes wouldn't meet hers, as he reached for the inner pocket of his tuxedo jacket. Patiently, Phoenix waited; expecting him to pull out his StarkPhone to show her some article, or perhaps some new schematics he'd been working on. What she hadn't been expecting was for Tony to hold out a simple but beautiful baguette cut diamond ring. He swallowed audible, before finally meeting her gaze. Without even thinking, Phoenix reached over to take his free hand in hers; running her thumb over his knuckles in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

“So...Nix,” Tony said, obviously nervous. “You serious about putting up with me?”

Phoenix couldn't help her grin, as she offered him her left hand. “What do you think, cariad?”

 


	57. Epilogue (Phoenix PoV)

Phoenix took a cautious sip of her steaming green tea, as she relaxed back against the plush sofa whilst Maeve leant against her shoulder, silently drinking her own fruit tea. She still loved teaching at the Xavier Academy, but for the past two years, it had been increasingly hard to leave New York whenever the school needed her; even on the rare occasions that Maeve came with her as a guest lecturer. Thankfully, Charles had understood her change in circumstances, and had recently been talking about setting up a day school in the city. However, that didn't help Phoenix currently. She felt homesick, with good reason, and she suspected Maeve felt about the same.

She was actually just debating if she should call Tony, when her StarkPhone vibrated and 'Driving With The Top Down' began to play. Unable to hide her grin, Phoenix fished out the mobile from her pocket and eagerly opened the message, only slightly surprised to see it was a video. Her smile turned soft as she looked at Tony's face; her husband was as handsome as ever but looked exhausted. His styled beard was still precise, but bags were beginning to form under his soulful eyes and his greying hair was mussed up. Phoenix took another minute to simply look at him, before a playful nudge from Maeve had her hitting play.

“Day two, and don't worry darling, Junior is just fine,” on-screen Tony stated, before shrugging. “Although, he did blow up the east wing... but in his defence, I don't think anyone expected him to have your fire powers. At least, not yet. No one was hurt, and repairs are already underway. Bruce checked him over, and he's certain everything is alright.”

Unable to help herself, Phoenix stiffened at the news, and Maeve reached over to squeeze her hand. Of course, she'd always known any children she had could be mutants, but had never expected that her son... a carbon copy of his father as far as looks were concerned... would develop powers so early, he was only two. On the video, a baby's cry could be heard and Tony... camera still in hand... went to sit down on the floor next to a baby bouncer. Secured in the chair, was a little girl that already had wisps of vivid red hair. The baby wailed, flailing her chubby little hands around, until her daddy offered her his knuckle to chew on.

“As you can see,” on-screen Tony continued. “Mini-Me isn't too happy with her new teeth, but she's doing fine... other than sleeping.” He stifled a yawn. “We miss you though, and can't wait to have you back at the end of the week... Aunt Maeve too. Uncle Bucky is doing well, considering Pipsqueak is also teething.”

As if on cue, Bucky entered the frame and sat beside Tony, a cranky one year old in his arms, who was scowling as she gnawed on a teething ring. Beside Phoenix, Maeve chuckled, the woman's chin moving to rest on her shoulder as they watched their husbands wave at the screen before the video ended. Unable to help it, Phoenix let out a small sigh; she desperately missed her family. Maeve's arm snaked around her waist, giving a comforting squeeze, but before Phoenix could say anything, her phone buzzed again. She swiped the message open before giving a watery laugh. In the photo that appeared, Tony and their two children... Edwin 'Eddy' Stark and Maria 'Mari' Stark... were holding up a familiar garish sign, in all it's neon pink and day-glow green glory, the word NERD emblazoned on the cardboard. Below the photo was a short, simple sentence:

**We'll be waiting for you.**

 


End file.
